


Just Even.

by maybehappen



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: 21:21 (SKAM), Bipolar Even Bech Næsheim, Boyfriends, Cute Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gay Character, Insecure Isak, M/M, POV Even Bech Næsheim, Skam Season 3
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybehappen/pseuds/maybehappen
Summary: -Me gusta cuando sonríes.- susurro mirándole los labios.Compartimos sonrisa pero la suya se ensancha al oírme.Me da otro beso de despedida esta vez un poco más largo susurrando en mi oído un "te echaré de menos" que consigue erizarme la piel.Nos contaron la historia de Isak pero esta vez es Even nuestro protagonista.¿Como se siente la primera vez que ve a Isak?¿Como afronta Even todo lo que pasa por su cabeza y su corazon?





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un POV de Even está escrito por episodios y dividido en clips de la semana asi como la serie. 
> 
>  
> 
> De verdad espero que os guste :) <3
> 
> *Igualmente podréis leer esta historia también en Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/153152224-just-even-evak-reeditando

**SONDAG 18:21**

Sentado en el sofá, me oigo a mi mismo chillarle a Sonja exigiéndole que se largue del piso.

Me molesta esa manía suya de querer controlarlo todo y a todos, incluido yo. Ya tengo mis años para responsabilizarme de mi mismo. Soy muy consciente de lo que me pasa en la cabeza e intento controlarlo lo mejor que puedo, casi siempre.

En estos momentos lo único que me preocupa es acabar de estudiar para el examen de Noruego de mañana para el que he estado estudiando tanto tiempo, soy pésimo en literatura.

-Vale, me voy, pero avísame cuando mañana salgas de casa y llegues al instituto- dice preocupada a lo que pongo los ojos en blanco mentalmente

_Ya está otra vez..._

-¡De acuerdo, pero no hace falta que seas mi madre, para eso ya tengo una y menos mal que no vivo con ella!- chillo mientras Sonja da un portazo.

Me siento en el escritorio e intento concentrarme en el importante examen, reviso las hojas de los apuntes que me han “prestado” mis compañeros. Me las leo una y otra vez deseando que las letras escritas con tinta azul se queden impregnadas en mi mente.

No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea Sonja ¿de verdad esta chica me quiere? Llevamos juntos 3 años y cada vez se me hace más pesado mantener una conversación normal con ella, no se que más espera de mí, sé que soy difícil y mi cabeza a veces no da para más pero no quiero que esté constantemente encima mío, me agobia. Sé que lo hace con toda la buena fe, pero a veces no la soporto y exploto.

En mis intentos nulos por estudiar noto como entran unos rayos de sol por el ventanal de mi habitación que me dan algo de esperanza. Me lo tomo como una señal de "Venga Even, este examen sí" y me pongo a hincar codos apartando a mi novia de mis pensamientos por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

 

**MANDAG 11:32**

Satisfecho por el examen que he hecho me merezco un buen desayuno así que me levanto de la silla con mi chaqueta favorita en la mano y me dirijo a la cafetería con la mente llena de buenos pensamientos.

_¿Que estará haciendo Sonja?_

Voy directo a la caja y con el poco dinero que llevo encima pago la botella de agua y un bollo de chocolate que sé que me voy a acabar en un santiamén. Diviso una mesa libre y me doy cuenta de que cuando me siento en la silla en mis manos solo queda el envoltorio del bollo que acabo de comprar, _soy un gordo_.

Me lo merezco, sé que he hecho un buen trabajo, ayer me quedé hasta tarde estudiando y rezo para que al menos la nota de mi examen llegue a un 6, si saco un 7 montaré una fiesta.

 

Ahí me encuentro, sentado en la silla con los pies sobre la mesa cuando oigo sonar mi teléfono.

**Mensaje de Sonja**

_¡Hola amor! Como va tu día, ¿te has tomado las pastillas no?_

Decido pasar del mensaje poniendo los ojos en blanco, efectivamente esto confirma la teoría que rondaba ayer por mi cabeza. No me he tomado las pastillas porque básicamente llevo semanas sin recaer y no las necesito, pero ella siempre quiere asegurarse “por si acaso”, que pesada.

Interrumpiendo mis pensamientos se acercan una chica rubia de pelo liso vistiendo un jersey gris y otra chica musulmana a la que ya conozco, Sana.

Ella es la hermana de uno de mis mejores amigos, Elias, que estudia en mi antiguo instituto junto a mis otros amigos.

-Hola! ¿Eres Even verdad? Sana y yo nos preguntábamos si.. bueno no sé si te gustaría, pero yo te lo voy a decir porque te he visto aquí solo y... Ah perdona, me llamo V-Vi-Vilde.- balbucea muy nerviosa

-Si, soy Even, hola, hm... ¿qué pasa? -respondo algo confuso.

-Bien, como eres mayor que nosotras queríamos que te unieras a nuestro grupo, se llama Kosegrouppa y...- explica Vilde demasiado entusiasmada para mi gusto.

No me doy cuenta y dejo de prestarle atención a la pobre chica fijándome ligeramente en una mesa redonda situada al fondo de la cafetería, a los chicos que hay sentados se les oye hablar, pero no consigo entender lo que dicen, me llama la atención especialmente cuando uno de ellos, el moreno de cejas grandes sentado en el lado derecho de la mesa, empieza a hablar, su voz es muy grave y no le pega con el resto de su cuerpo.

            Inmediatamente inspecciono la mesa con un rápido vistazo y casi me da un vuelco al corazón cuando lo veo, un chico al que no había visto nunca por los pasillos, o eso creo, tiene el pelo rubio y rizado cubierto por una gorra gris la cual esta escondida bajo una capucha de la sudadera roja que lleva puesta, al principio pienso que tiene aires de chulito, pero al ver su cara creo que no debe ser tan malo como pretende aparentar. Es tímido ya que mira a su desayuno como reflexionando sobre algo y pasando totalmente de los otros dos amigos aparte del moreno, un rubio de flequillo largo que a la vista está que tiene pocas luces y un moreno de piel que parece ser musulmán.

No sé porque, pero no puedo apartar la vista de ese chico tímido, está como asustado pero a la vez eso le hace tremendamente atractivo, seguro que es muy dulce.

-Por eso queríamos que te unieras. Si quieres piénsalo y te apuntas en la lista que dejaremos colgada fuera. – sigue diciendo Vilde.

No sé de qué me está hablando, solo quiero disfrutar unos segundos más de la belleza de aquél chico así que me dispongo a sonreír y asentir sin saber a qué. Podría haber firmado un pacto con el diablo y ni me hubiera enterado.

En cuanto vuelvo la vista hacia él, nuestras miradas se cruzan por unas milésimas de segundo y un pequeño sobresalto aparece en mi estómago. Me está mirando, ¿cómo es eso siquiera posible? Rápidamente sus ojos se apartan con cierta timidez y yo vuelvo en si a la conversación que simulaba estar teniendo, asintiendo a todo lo que la chica de la voz de pito me decía.

-Está bien, pues espero verte este viernes por la noche. - dice Vilde de nuevo sonriendo, hasta que desaparecen en dirección a otras mesas.

Me quedo pensando unos instantes, que narices acaba de pasar, no conozco a esa chica y por lo visto me ha invitado a una ¿fiesta? o quedada o no sé qué. No tengo nada que hacer así que supongo que iré para hacerle el favor a Sana y con suerte aquél chico guapo aparecerá. A la vista está que son del mismo curso.

Pasados 2 minutos veo a Vilde y Sana acercarse la mesa de los cuatro chicos, supongo que por el mismo motivo por el que han recurrido a mí. _Lo sabía, tienen la misma edad._

Puedo verlo a través del hueco que hay entre Vilde y Sana. Me fijo en su cara esta vez más detalladamente, es demasiado dulce y bonita y la timidez que refleja me intriga un poco. Parece que tiene miedo de algo. A los pocos minutos levanta la cara y le sonríe a su amigo y me doy cuenta de que tiene una sonrisa preciosa.

Afino el oído y no me resulta un gran esfuerzo ya que la voz de Vilde es inconfundible, está hablando del viernes y de la reunión. Perfecto.

 _Con las pintas que tienen seguro que pasan de la reunion Even._ Me susurra mi subconsciente, pero mis esperanzas lo acallan.

De repente una chica pelirroja aparece colocándose entre Vilde y Sana poniendo ambos brazos sobre sus hombros. Con algo de molestia me levanto y me voy, me ha tapado toda la vista y no tengo nada más interesante que hacer aquí.

Doy un trago a mi botella de agua mientras me dirijo a la siguiente clase. De reojo veo el panel de noticias donde hay un cartel donde hay escrito “Kosegruppa”. _No va a ir, no va a presentarse._

Comprendo las palabras de mi subconsciente, pero esa invitación se ha convertido en una necesidad, la intriga de si va a asistir o no me corroe así que saco un boli y debajo del nombre de una chica llamada Susana escribo: _Even Bech Naesheim_

 

**ONSDAG 8:45**

Hoy Sonja me acompaña al instituto, vamos cogidos de la mano y no hemos parado de hablar en todo el camino. Me besa en la puerta despidiéndose y un ligero sabor a fresas se impregna en mis labios, hacía tiempo que no usaba esa barra de labios, me gusta.

El recuerdo de cuando nos conocimos viene a mi mente a modo de flashback peliculero, mis amigos estaban locos porque conociera a la chica nueva de la clase de al lado así que haciéndome el chulo entré a su clase directo hacia ella, estaba preciosa, llevaba un vestido de verano blanco por las rodillas y un collar con una gema violeta que resaltaba el color de sus ojos marrones, al igual que su pintalabios rosado. Llevaba el pelo corto y rubio igual que hasta ahora, pero la verdad es que le sigue quedando de miedo. Me acerqué a ella, le puse la mano en la mejilla y a continuación la besé sin que se lo esperara, sabía a fresas.

Aun recuerdo las risas de sus amigas cuando salí de clase, ella se limitó a quedarse ahí plantada observando cómo me marchaba y flipando en colores.

Mis manos se posan en su cintura atrayéndola hacia mi.

-Me gusta cuando sonríes.- susurro mirándole los labios. Compartimos sonrisa pero la suya se ensancha al oírme.

Me da otro beso de despedida esta vez un poco más largo. Estrecha nuestras manos y se lleva el dorso de la mía para besarla suavemente, me guiña el ojo y se marcha en dirección al trabajo.

Cruzo el patio dirigiéndome a clase y me da por observar el lugar buscando a aquél chico instintivamente, algo en mi me dice que debo conocerlo. Oigo el timbre de clase sonar y yo aún estoy entrando al recinto. _Mierda, corre Forrest._

Vuelve a sonar el timbre pero esta vez anunciando el final de la clase, salgo acompañado de Alex, mi compañero de mesa y amigo, y ahí está. Esta... ¿Intentando abrir su taquilla?

_Que monada tiene la lengua fuera, concentrado._

No puedo evitar reírme al verlo. Empieza a darle pequeños golpes a su taquilla como si le fuera la vida en ello. Está indignadísimo. Suelto una carcajada mientras nos alejamos y Alex me mira frunciendo el ceño.

 _Suerte que el chico no me ha visto_.

 

**FREDAG 19:20**

Después de un largo rato intentando decidir que ponerme, me pongo en marcha hacia el auditorio a la reunión del Kosegruppa. Cuando entro por la puerta me doy cuenta de que hay mucha más gente de la que me esperaba a pesar de que solo conozco a Vilde y Sana.

El pequeño Even introvertido empieza a surgir en mi pero lo hago pequeño saludando a las tres chicas que tengo delante, dos las conozco y la tercera es la pelirroja del otro día que al parecer se llama Eva. Vilde me ofrece un bollo de la cesta que lleva en los brazos y para no hacerle el feo cojo uno y me dirijo a las gradas a sentarme.

 Menos mal que puedo disimular el pequeño shock que me da cuando lo veo. Esta sentado en la grada pero esta vez con una gorra roja, dios, que bien le queda.

Sin darle muchas vueltas me siento detrás suyo intentando relajarme del susto e inmediatamente oigo como la voz chillona de Vilde comienza a hablar y a dar un discurso al que por desgracia no estoy atento… no sé por qué pero me mantengo embobado mirando su perfecto pelo rizado que sobresale de la gorra y su postura de _estoy aqui por obligación._

 

Cuando Vilde acaba de hablar, nos ordena que nos pongamos de pie y explica que vamos a hacer un Juego de Confianza.

Noto perfectamente como el chico guapo pone los ojos en blanco y cuando todos nos levantamos él se aleja a hurtadillas saliendo por la puerta hacia no sé donde evitando que lo vean. _Disimula como la mierda._

Vilde nos hace sentarnos en el suelo y presentarnos haciendo un ejercicio de críos de darnos las manos y dar palmadas... _Al final no ha sido para tanto._

Cuando el estúpido juego se da por terminado me dirijo al baño lo más rápido que puedo. Odio con toda mi alma tocar las manos a los desconocidos y si no me las lavo no puedo seguir con mi vida. A veces soy muy maniático.

Tanto que no me doy cuenta de que acabo de terminar todo el papel que queda en el baño mientras me secaba las manos. 

Me giro y hay alguien observándome sorprendido. Tiene las manos mojadas e intento mirarlo sin morirme de la vergüenza. Me observa extrañado, seguro que esta pensando _¿Qué coño hace?_

Me pongo nervioso y no sé qué hacer, pero como soy un maestro de la interpretación lo disimulo bien cogiendo un papel que había tirado que está parcialmente seco y se lo extiendo. Su cara neutra y confundida sigue mirándome con cierto asco. Me doy cuenta de que ese chico tiene unos ojos verdes preciosos y la gorra roja ayuda a resaltarlos notoriamente.

Agarra el papel de mis manos y me doy un último repaso en el espejo, cojo entre mis dedos el porro que llevo en la oreja _Como siempre_ y salgo no sin antes decir:

-Ven conmigo.

Una parte del pequeño Even interior está dando saltos de alegría festejando y me hace cosquillas en la barriga.

Nos sentamos encima del respaldo de un banco con vistas a un patio de cemento, está justo delante de una de las salidas del auditorio por lo que no tenemos que andar mucho. Después de encender el porro me lo llevo a los labios dándole la primera calada, hace disipar los nervios de mi barriga un cincuenta por ciento. Se lo paso y repite lo mismo que yo. Estoy aquí sentado con un tío guapísimo pero que no conozco de nada y no sé ni su nombre.

Lo que tengo claro es que no puedo parar de mirarle, no lo hago bruscamente pero espero que no se dé cuenta. Me fijo en que tiene los ojos más bonitos que he visto en toda mi vida...

No se me ocurre otra cosa para entablar conversación que hablar de la chica chillona que tenemos en común.

-¿Conoces a la lider del grupo?

-¿Vilde?- Asiento- Si. ¿Que jueguecito se ha inventado ya?

-Nada, era sencillo. Era un cuarto oscuro y si tocabas una polla la chupabas, nada del otro mundo.- suelto siendo lo más serio posible. Su cara es un poema.

-¿¡En serio!?- exclama mientras intenta no morirse tosiendo por el humo de la maria.

-No, ¡claro que no!- bromeo. Se ríe pasándome el porro.

-¿A que curso vas? no te he visto nunca por aquí.

-3STB, me cambié el año pasado, estaba en el Elvebakken.- respondo algo melancólico recordando a mis amigos.

Alarga la mano y me arranca el porro de las manos tras yo darle una calada y sacar el humo lentamente, algo que él repite. Reímos al mirarnos.

-Hola!!- dice una voz femenina demasiado irritante. _Por desgracia no es Vilde._ Una chica morena de pelo corto con un cierto parecido a Natalie Portman se acerca a nosotros y planta la vista en el chico que tengo al lado. No puedo evitar fruncir el ceño en mi interior.

-Hola- le contesta con desgana

-Vilde ha dicho que teníamos que hacer grupos de dos para cocinar así que he pensado que si podíamos ir juntos.- la cara de Isak infunde un asco que no puedo evitar ver.

-¿Pensaba que íbamos juntos?- le doy toque suave con el hombro y asiente aliviado.

-Si, es verdad, yo voy con..- me señala y carraspea. Alargo la mano para saludar a la chica.

-Even.

-Emma. – musita molesta. Y se sienta en el banco a saber por qué, el silencio sepulcral se une a nosotros tras discutir si ella puede dar una calada del porro.

 

**SONDAG 13:41**

Me despierto con el sol dándome en toda la cara y antes de abrir los ojos y cerrarlos varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz consigo decir un _Joder_ que me ayuda a despertarme del todo. Lo primero que hago es coger mi móvil.

**Whatsapp: 4 mensajes de 2 conversaciones**

 

**Mensaje de Sonja**

_Buenos dias! Que tal has dormido mi amor?_

**Even:** Bien y tu?

 

**Mensaje de Mikael:**

What's up Beeech? hahahahaha

hoy a las 21 llego de Amsterdam, quedamos?

Te hecho de menos :(

 **Even:** hahahaha tu siempre tan gracioso.

Si, yo también te hecho mucho de menos.

 **Mikael:** mientras llego te paso esta foto tan sexy

_[Foto de Mikael posando frente al espejo]_

**Even:** Oh por favor, esta clase de porno no.

 

 

 

 


	2. Even's Dreams I

Se está demasiado bien paseando por el instituto mientras te cojo de la mano…

_¿Espera que? ¿Quien? ¿A quien le estoy cogiendo la mano? ¿Y lo peor de todo por que?_

 

Intento mirar hacia la persona que hay a mi lado pero no consigo reconocer a nadie, solo hay un “alguien”, una sombra, una sombra vacía y negra que me da miedo al principio. Desprende una frialdad y una tristeza que me da ganas de llorar y la depresión se hunde en mi ser desconcertado.

Lo raro es que cada vez que dejo de ponerle los ojos encima esa tristeza desaparece al instante y surge el efecto contrario en mi, me pongo feliz, demasiado feliz. No sé a que viene esa alegría y las mariposas en la barriga me preocupan cada vez más pero me hacen sentir como un tonto enamorado.

La respiración se me empieza a agitar básicamente por que no sé nada, y no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando, no puedo ver su cara, su pelo, incluso ni sus manos, no tengo ni idea de quien son esos dedos que se entrelazan con los mios.

Sin pensarlo salgo corriendo pasillo arriba hacia... ¿mi casa?

Llego a mi habitación en 3 segundos sorprendiéndome a mí mismo y de repente encuentro a Emma sentada en mi cama, ¿espera que? ¿A Emma?

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Esperando a Sana – frunzo el ceño al oírla y sin saber por qué la echo a gritos.

Me dejo caer en la cama ya que me siento completamente agotado, agarrando mi almohada noto húmedas mis mejillas y me doy cuenta de que he empezado a llorar frustado, no sé quien es esa sombra que me hace sentir tan y tan bien cuando dejo de mirarla, pero a la vez tan y tan mal cuando vuelvo a hacerlo.

Aun con la cara pegada a la almohada oigo la puerta cerrarse y la habitación se llena de un ambiente frío y solitario, un vacío que me llena por dentro e intensifica mi tristeza haciendo que vuelva a llorar esta vez sollozando. La temperatura que acaba de implantarse en la habitación hace que me tape con la manta hasta el cuello intentando coger calor.

Unos dedos se cuelan por detrás de mi oreja colocándome el mechón de pelo despeinado, unos dedos cálidos y ardientes, como una solitaria llama de fuego en medio de la fría Antártida. El tacto me provoca un escalofrío que me llega a los pies haciéndome despegar la cabeza de la almohada.

Unos ojos verdes me miran como si acabaran de descubrir América. Ahí está, dios es tan tremendamente hermoso. _Even, ¿qué narices acabas de decir? Es guapo, pero no para tanto, ¿no?_

Me incorporo frente a él y mis manos congeladas se posan en sus mejillas quedando así más cerca el uno del otro. Sonríe. Me sonríe a mí, sus labios se curvan regalándome esa preciosa sonrisa que me vuelve loco.

Lo único que quiero hacer es quedarme en esos ojos verdes un rato más, acaricio su suave mejilla con el pulgar y me acuerdo de algo.

            -¿Cómo te llamas?- le susurro ahora que estamos a pocos centímetros.

El silencio se hace en la habitación y mi paciencia se pierde con los segundos que pasan.

Se dispone a acercarse a mi oído poniéndose de puntillas y musita algo muy bajito que no soy capaz de entender. Frunzo el ceño y vuelve a repetirlo.

 _Es como si hablara en otro idioma._ Me esta chillando, no sé si es porque soy tan imbécil que no consigo entenderlo o por su frustración de que las palabras no salgan de su boca en este instante. No emite ningún sonido y las lagrimas empiezan a derramarse por sus ojos, gesticula pronunciando su nombre pero me es imposible comprenderle.

Su insistencia y perseverancia en ello hace que se derrumbe cansado en el suelo apresando sus rodillas entre sus brazos sollozando.

Me agacho e intentando consolarle paso mis dedos entre los mechones que sobresalen de su gorra y le levanto la barbilla. Tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados y puedo sentir el nudo que se encuentra en su garganta y la presión en el pecho.

            Las palmas de mis manos le rodean las mejillas retirando con el pulgar las lágrimas que caen sobre estas. Junto mi frente con la suya intentando calmarle, intentando que deje de llorar y que la ansiedad aminore.

Cierro los ojos por un instante y mi espacio tiempo se detiene por unos segundos intentando disfrutar de aquél leve roce y deseando que deje de llorar.

-Me…- susurra- Me llamo… Is…

 

Mi despertador marcando las ocho en punto hace que abra los ojos bruscamente y me incorpore en la cama desconcertado, _JODER. En serio?_

La furia me invade pensando en que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera programado diez o quince minutos más tarde. Lo pago con el teléfono ya que lo primero que hago es cogerlo y lanzarlo a la mierda, oigo que estalla contra la puerta del armario y cae al suelo, no sé si se ha roto.

Me levanto maldiciendo a todos los demonios por haberme hecho esto a mi. Dios, de verdad que quería saber su nombre, necesito ponerle un nombre a esa cara tan preciosa.

  _Joder esto es tan... ¿por qué digo estas cosas?_

Yo salgo con Sonja, estoy ¿enamorado? de ella, me gusta su cara, la forma en que me mima y me besa, ella es perfecta. Entonces, ¿por qué tengo estos sentimientos por este chico? Dios estoy hecho un lio.

 

Tengo que dejar de pensarle.

 

_Estoy deseando verle cuando llegue al instituto._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leerme <3


	3. Capitulo 2

 

**MANDAG 08:55**

Al contrario que muchos días de la semana hoy entro más pronto de lo normal. El camino hacia clase con Sonja es muy agradable, solo cuando no se pone en plan madre.

Mi brazo descansa por encima de sus hombros y ella me agarra por la cintura, me gusta mucho y me siento con suerte de ser su novio, es tan buena conmigo...

La miro mientras me habla y yo solo puedo prestar atención a su cara, sus grandes ojos me vuelven loco y sus labios moviéndose al ritmo de sus palabras me hacen perder la noción del tiempo. Cuando la miro a los ojos siento como si todo encajara, como si todo fuera perfecto.

¿ _Joder por qué es tan preciosa?_

La voz de mi subconsciente me transporta a la cruda realidad susurrándome _¿Seguro que estás hablando de Sonja?_

No sé muy bien por qué, pero tengo un ligero presentimiento de que algo va a pasar hoy y no estoy muy seguro de si va a ser bueno o malo…

Una vibración en mi bolsillo me descoloca:

¡ **Intervju med: Even Bech Naesheim** Tienes 3 nuevas visualizaciones!

Tras leerlo y ver la hora me doy cuenta de que voy a llegar tarde. Beso a Sonja en el dorso de la mano antes de besarla en los labios y despedirme con una ligera sonrisa deseándole un buen día en el trabajo.

 _¿Desde cuándo ese video tiene visitas? Pensaba que estaba en privado, joder Mikael. ¿Tuviste que colgarlo?-_ maldigo internamente.

_Pero este video es de hace como 2 años. No tiene sentido tener 3 visitas de golpe... ¿Y si alguien estaba espiándome? O peor ¿acosándome? O a Mikael…_

_Even déjalo, estas exagerando._

 

Tras una clase de matemáticas bastante aburrida me dedico a escuchar de fondo la lección de Historia mientras dibujo pensando en mis años en el Elvebakken.

No debí hacerlo, no debí intentar besarle, sabía perfectamente sus sentimientos, él no podía. És musulmán Even. Me repito a mi mismo haciendo referencia a Mikael. Esa punzada seguirá clavada en mi interior y dudo que vaya a desaparecer.

 

 

**ONSDAG 10:45 (jueves)**

El lunes tuve que entrar más tarde y ahora que entro a la misma hora que todos los santos días voy y me duermo, la alarma sigue sin funcionar desde que la tiré contra el armario la otra mañana y mi móvil murió de madrugada.

Me dedico a peinarme y vestirme lo más rápido que puedo y aun con el cabreo encima agarro la chaqueta azul básica. Mi enfado se intensifica porque no he encontrado mi chaqueta favorita, la tejana.

            Confieso que a veces me gusta sentirme como en una película de los ochenta, chaquetas tejanas y el peinarme a lo Danny Zuko me hacen sentir que estoy más cerca de conseguir hacer lo que quiero y me hacen en parte feliz. 

Alcanzo un cigarro y lo coloco detrás de mi oreja como de costumbre antes de salir pitando por la puerta.

Entro lo que se dice bastante tarde a la clase de Noruego pero supongo que me da igual, la profesora me mira mal por vigesimoquinta vez esta semana, siempre llego tarde a sus clases y no puedo evitarlo, o si…

Sé que este examen ya esta perdido. Voy directo a recuperaciones.

Me siento al lado de una chica que no conozco de nada y empiezo a dibujar en la mesa, total, tampoco me iba a enterar de nada… Almenos eso me distrae de mis pensamientos sobre ese chico que me viene a la mente cada dos por tres.

Oigo sonar el timbre justo cuando estoy acabando de dibujar los últimos detalles del logo de Nas, mi grupo favorito.

Me dirijo hacia donde se encuentran Alex y los demás, tarareando la canción de The Message en mi mente noto una mirada puesta en mi, no sé de donde viene pero tengo un ligero presentimiento.

Bien, ni siquiera había pensado en él en todo este rato y ahí está, en la otra punta del patio rodeado de gente que le habla sin parar pero con los ojos puestos en mi. Depositando toda su atención en mi camino hacia mi grupo de amigos sin quitarme ojo. No sé por qué, pero no me desagrada.

Le devuelvo exactamente la misma mirada sin dejar de andar. Y sin conocernos tenemos una conversación con nuestros ojos, no sé muy bien que esta pasando pero nuestra conexión es instantánea, no puedo dejar de mirarlo, es como un vicio para mi. Lo peor de todo es que me gusta cuando me mira, me hace sentir querido y a la vez me pone nervioso… esos ojos verdes…

_oh por dios.. me estoy colgando._

Retiro la mirada a duras penas y me centro en el grupo sentándome entre ellos mientras me coloco las gafas de sol. _Sé que me quedan de puta madre._

-Tío, el chaval de la gorra..- señalo con la cabeza restándole importancia.

-¿El rubio?- responde el que esta al lado de Alex, al cual no conozco de nada. Asiento.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Ah si, Isak, es de segundo- le da una calada al cigarro- ¿Por?

-He oído por ahí que rapea de puta madre- de verdad lo había oído, la gente no paraba de hablar de ello.

 _Isak_ , hasta su nombre es…¿sexy?.

_Mi subconsciente en sueños me dijo que el nombre empezaba por I, estoy tan sorprendido de mi mismo que me besaría si pudiera._

**FREDAG 15:30**

Por pocas no pillo el tranvía esta vez, me he dignado a levantar la mano y correr todo lo que he podido. El buen señor me ha esperado.  No hay sitio así que decido ir de pie agarrado a una barra de metal.

No tengo batería en el móvil así que me dedico a mirar el suelo pensando en todo lo que ha ocurrido durante esta semana, sobre todo con Sonja, no sé lo que me está pasando.

Estoy enamorado de ella, es la persona con la que querrías pasar el resto de tu vida para después montar una familia, tener el perro y la casa, tener tu trabajo y poder decir tu “ya estoy en casa, cariño” de todos los días. La quiero mucho pero a veces no la soporto, aun así no sé por qué narices estoy empezando a sentir todo esto por ese chico, Isak.

Cierro los ojos y me concentro en su imagen mental. Cada vez que me mira o siquiera verle por los pasillos hace que me de un vuelco el corazón y empieza a palpitarme cada vez más rápido. Las veces que le veía reírse eran un haz de luz en mi día y cuando lo oía reir por los pasillos… dios.. era la risa más preciosa que había oído nunca, incluso más que la de Sonja.

No sé que me pasa en la cabeza pero Isak me esta volviendo totalmente loco. Suspiro aliviando mi mente de alguna forma.

Escucho unos pasos deteniéndose a mi lado y agarrando la barra.

Al abrir los ojos y levantar la cabeza le veo, le veo a mi lado concentrado en su móvil.

_Joder ¿estamos en Hogwarts? ¿Que cuando pronuncias la palabra Voldemort éste aparece o qué?_

Noto mi corazón acelerarse a niveles anormales, no sé qué hacer. _¿Lo saludo? ¿O mejor aparento ser maleducado?_

-Hola!- suelto de repente. _¡Even que coño haces!_

-Hola - balbucea tímido. Mi vista se posa en los rizos que sobresalen de su gorra.

-¿Volviendo a casa?.

-Si, tu también no?- pregunta incomodo, no sabe donde mirar. Asiento.

**-||-**

Oh dios, este chico de nuevo, no puede ser. Y a casi 10 centímetros de mi. Mi corazón va a 1000 por hora, que hago, ¡¡que le digo!!

Las piernas me empiezan a temblar al igual que mi cuerpo y no puedo evitar bajar la mirada. Even observa el resto del tranvía despreocupado, noto como me mira, me hace sentir incomodo, pero a la vez quiero que lo haga de nuevo.

Mi móvil vibra y recuerdo que Mahdi me había dicho hace unos minutos que pillara cervezas. Ya que Eskild no puede quizás Even me ayude, es dos años mayor que yo.

**-||-**

 

-Buena conversación- le sonrío al chico de la gorra roja. Un silencio incomodo se había instaurado entre nosotros y no podía dejar que eso pasara.

De nuevo pone otra vez esa sonrisa que me derrite por dentro y no puedo evitar quedarme embobado por unos segundos.

-¿Tu tienes 18 verdad?- Asiento-  ¿Podrías comprarme unas cervezas?

_¿Como decirle que no a esos ojos tan bonitos?_

Bajamos del tranvía y entro en la primera tienda que encontramos, cojo un paquete de cervezas y lo llevo a la caja. La señora me informa de que necesita un DNI, mierda, lo he dejado  en casa. Soy mayor de edad e intento convencerla de eso pero se niega rotundamente.

Salgo de la tienda y nos dirigimos a mi casa en busca de la identificación, _dios no podía creer que Isak fuera a entrar en mi casa._

Llegamos a mi habitación y me pongo a buscar mi puñetero DNI mientras Isak mira mis dibujos de hace unos años colgados en la pared. Busco debajo de la cama, en los cajones, en el escritorio, pero nada de nada. No quiero quedar mal delante de él, pensará que soy un estúpido que ha perdido la identificacion. ¡Miro entre las sábanas y …Anda! Lo cojo sin pensarlo.

-Aquí está.

-Lo has encontrad…heey- dice fijando la mirada en el porro que tengo en la mano, el cual había perdido hace una semana. Quizás la semana que viene encuentro mi DNI, mira por dónde.

Nos sentamos en el poyete del gran ventanal de mi habitación, soy el único que dispone de esa comodidad en el piso compartido.

Nos apoyamos cada uno en una esquina mirándonos. Enciendo la maria y le doy una calada.

Hablamos sobre las clases, me explica que hay un numero de horas para saltarse y que él esta casi en el límite. Me tiene embobado, la manera en cómo mueve los labios para hablar y los hoyuelos de sus mejillas cada vez que le hago sonreír, juro que me dan la vida. Especialmente fijo mi mirada en sus ojos, de la manera en que me mira, parece que me esté pidiendo algo, no sé el qué. _Maldito Even._

Mirando por la ventana me explica que le gusta el pop de los 90, me hago el ofendido al percatarme de que no conoce a Nas y él vuelve a enseñarme esa sonrisa tan preciosa y por primera vez puedo escuchar su risa, esta vez provocada por mi.

Reímos varios minutos hablando de tonterías, la verdad es que nuestro humor es bastante parecido, nadie me había hecho reír de esta forma y la verdad es que me encanta.

Hay momentos en los que nos quedamos en silencio, y yo aprovecho para mirar por la ventana solo para sentir su mirada puesta en mi.

De repente me acuerdo del aperitivo del Kosegruppa y nos dirigimos a la cocina, no sabemos que hacer y nos decantamos por tostadas de queso. Le ofrezco una cerveza para que se nos haga más ameno.

Se sienta en la encimera mientras yo lo preparo todo.

Abriendo los armarios encuentro algunas especias para echarle.

-Caribbean Jeaks barbecue?- digo imitando un acento ingles sosteniendo el bote de dicha salsa.

-Caribbean Jeark suena bien asi que dale- responde riéndose

-Chilli?

-Chilli? Siempre chilliii!- exclama convencido

-Rosemary?-  digo _(Claramente ignorando las notificaciones del teléfono de Isak)_

-Rosemary, mucho mucho Rosemary!- Abre los ojos divertido y ríe.

Noto su mirada penetrante en mi cara mientras echo las especias en las tostadas, dios, ¡me tiemblan las piernas!

Vuelvo a centrarme en él y me da tiempo a ver como se relame silencioso fijándose única y exclusivamente en mis labios. _Jo-der_.

-Algo más?- Refiriéndome a las especias

-No, creo que ya es suficiente- dice sonriéndome

Agarro un bote extraño.

-¿Pottragaldar? - digo intentando leerlo, asiente sin pensarlo y rie nuevamente.

Coge el teléfono para revisarlo

\- Canela?

-Si, a tomar por culo!-. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y meto las tostadas en el horno.

 

Nos sentamos en la habitación a comer.

-Algo no esta bien aquí!- digo mirándole con cara de asco

-Esto es terrible!- dice como si no se lo esperara. _Qué mono._

 _-_ Es tan malo que incluso sabe bien.

-No, es tan malo que sabe a rayos!- indignado

-Fuiste tu quien quiso ponerle todas las especias!- le dedico una sonrisa vacilona

-Es muy importante no olvidar el Cardamomo!- dice burlándose- hmm.. has oído hablar de mis dotes de rap?

-Pues si la verdad- sonrío

-Bien, entonces… _E-Box give me the beat!-_ me pide alentándome a que haga el ritmo.

Empiezo a hacer un beatbox bastante conseguido hasta que Isak comienza a mover la cabeza para adelante y atrás como si fuera una gallina, no puedo soportarlo y me echo a reír estropeando el ritmo. Se unió a mi risa, por lo visto tenía una risa contagiosa.

Nos interrumpen tocando al timbre. ¿ _oh ya están aquí?_

-Qué hora es?

-10 para las 8- contesta mirando la hora del móvil.

-He invitado a unos amigos para una prefiesta, quédate si quieres, tenemos cerveza.- informo, así aprovecharía para presentarle a Sonja, Isak me gusta.

 

-Isak estos son, Elise y Eskil- presento a los amigos que acompañan a mi novia.

Se dan la mano. Veo a Isak algo incomodo con la situación pero de verdad me apetece conocerlo mejor.

-Y esta es Sonja, mi novia.

-Isak.- dice dándole la mano.

Se aparta algo molesto.

Sonja me dice que la han ascendido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos muy abiertos. Me alegro mucho por ella y empiezo a besarla en los labios, me separo para mirarla pero inmediatamente coloca las manos en mi nuca y me empuja hacia ella para besarla de nuevo.

Mientras pruebo los labios de Sonja una y otra vez, siento una mirada de desaprobación clavándose en mi viniendo justo desde mi izquierda, Isak.

Me separo de Sonja y clavo la mirada en él esta vez sonriente. Con la cabeza gacha cuenta que tiene que irse ya que tiene otros planes.

Estaba mirando al suelo cuando cogió su chaqueta y se fue.

No acabé de comprenderlo.


	4. Capitulo 3

  **LORDAG 13:46**

Desperté en el suelo de mi habitación abrazado a un cojín. Sonja estaba dormida a mi lado, la noche anterior se emborrachó tanto que no pudo ni ir caminando hasta su casa. Dejé que pasara la noche aquí, era habitual que se quedara a dormir pero no en esas condiciones. Cuando se quedó dormida me arrepentí de haberla dejado quedarse, las patadas que me daba eran insoportables, tanto que tuve que dormir en el suelo.

Al abrir los ojos y acostumbrarme a la luz, desde mi ángulo de visión vi una gorra, una gorra roja bajo el escritorio.

Probablemente era de Isak ya que el dia anterior estuvo en mi casa. _Se la daré el lunes cuando le vea._ Pensé con una sonrisa en mi cara, depositando la gorra dentro de mi mochila.

Alguien en mi cama despertó con el ruido de la cremallera.

-Buenos días, princesa!- le dije dedicándole una sonrisa.

Sonrió y me acerqué a besarla.

-Hola, que hago aquí?-Dijo riéndose- Que pasó anoche?

-No mucho. Nos dejaste sin cerveza diciendo que estaba envenenada. Ibas tan pedo que no podías casi ni andar y te acosté en mi cama. Yo he dormido en el suelo.- señalando el cojín.

-Dios, lo siento.- se disculpó bajando la cabeza pero volvió a subirla al acordarse de algo- …Y el chico aquel? El rubio...Isak!, si, Isak -dijo confirmando que se acordaba de su nombre- …que pasó con él? ¿Me vió en estas condiciones? Por dios que vergüenza.

-Al final no, dijo que ya tenía otros planes y se largó- dije encogiéndome hombros.

Sonja se quedó callada unos segundos.

-¿De que lo conoces?- preguntó incorporándose, quedando así sentada sobre la cama.

-Vamos juntos a un grupo del instituto, Kosegruppa se llama.

-Even Bech socializando, eso quiero verlo!- Dijo riéndose de mi.- ¿Y él te gusta?

Inmediatamente se me congeló el cuerpo ante la pregunta que me acababa de hacer. No tenía claro lo que sentía por él, solo me caía bien. Me gustaba su forma de ser, sus ojos, la manera en la que hablaba, su risa, sus labios cuando se movían, la forma en la que me miraba…

_Bien, considerándolo…a estas alturas creo que no era solo alguien que “me cayera bien”_

-Me refiero a si te cae bien, si te gusta como es- explicó y me miró con cara de desconcierto ya que me había quedado congelado.

-Ah!- reaccioné- Si, es muy buen chico, me lo paso bien con él.- dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pasándome la mano por el pelo.

-No lo había visto antes, es muy guapo, ¿a que curso va? No parece de tu edad.

-Está en segundo. Es amigo de la hermana de Elias.- dije notando una punzada en el estómago al oírle decir “guapo”- ¿Por qué?

            -No sé, estaba bien el chico. Es bastante guapo.- dijo levantándose de la cama y levantando una ceja- no puede ser…Even Bech Naesheim. Estas celoso!

Miré hacia un lado apartando la vista- Qué va.

Reconozco que me había molestado que dijera eso, no porque lo dijera Sonja sino por que la sensación de que solo yo tenía el poder de admirar la belleza de Isak corría por mis venas. No quería que nadie más se diera cuenta de lo precioso que era, alguien tan frágil y bello como él no merecía a cualquiera.

            -Por favor, eres adorable!- dijo agarrándome la cara y besándome.

 

Después de que Sonja se marchara me dirigí a la cocina a ver qué podía preparar para comer. ¡Realmente estaba hecha un asco!

Me puse a ordenar los botes de las especias y a tirar las latas de cerveza. Mientras recogía recordé a Isak diciendo "Cardamommmo!" y reí sintiéndome tonto, creo que pensaba más en Isak de lo que debía.

Sinceramente, tenia bien claro a quien quería.

 

**MANDAG 12:16**

 

-Venga tío, en serio?- le dije a Yousef sorprendido- como has podido aguantar tanto tiempo sin decírselo?

-No lo sé, tengo miedo de que no sienta lo mismo.- me dijo susurrando- Ella es musulmana y son una familia conservadora, y no sé como decírselo ni tampoco como su hermano va a reaccionar, ni si siquiera sé si sabe mi nombre, joder.. estoy hecho un lío.- me dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Nos detuvimos delante de la entrada del Elvebakken. A veces me gustaba pasar a verles en los ratos libres en los que no teníamos clase.

 

\- Es fácil, tu solo intenta acercarte a ella... hasta que note que existes!- le solté riéndome a carcajadas.

-ja ja ja que gracioso eres Even...- me dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

Vi a Elias dirigiéndose a nosotros. Su sonrisa se iba agrandando mientras yo reía.

-¿Que hace tanta gracia?- me dijo sonriente

-Nada, Yousef ya tiene claro que repetirá el año que viene. - dije riendo y dándole con el codo en el brazo a éste.

-Ya te dije que dejaras de ver a esa tal Ingrid a escondidas, no te hacia ningún bien.. ¡Al menos a la hora de estudiar!- dijo soltando una carcajada.

Sonó mi teléfono.

**Mensaje de Vilde**

_Hola Even!! Me preguntaba si querrías venir a la pre fiesta que organizamos el grupo Kose._

Puse los ojos en blanco internamente. Ah no, esta vez no me pillas Vilde. No voy a jugar a ningún jueguecito de tocar penes. Ni me molesté en abrir el mensaje y retomé la conversación con los chicos.

-¿Ya pero y el sexo? joder valió la pena quedarme sin estudiar, eso te lo aseguro!- Exclamó Yousef

Volvió a sonar.

**Mensaje de Vilde**

_Hola Even!! Me preguntaba si querrías venir a la prefiesta que organizamos el grupo Kose._

_¡Por si te interesa, será este viernes en casa de Isak!!_

_¡Trae a quien quieras! Será sobre las 19h._

 

¿En casa de Isak? Hmm tenia ganas de ver la Batcueva.

 

**Even _:_** _Cuenta conmigo._

 

 **Vilde:** _Perfecto todo va a salir perfecto!! Besos!!_

 

Besos? Que extraña era esta chica a veces..

_¡Ostras!_ Recordé dándome en la frente.

Me despedí de los chicos con un apretón de manos y regresé a mi instituto en busca de Isak.

Estábamos a Lunes y eran cerca de las doce y media, así que debería estar....

Caminé por el pasillo y llegué a una sala grande. _Bingo_.

Me paré en la puerta de la clase de danza y me apoyé en el marco de esta a esperar que terminaran de bailar.

Pude ver a Isak y su grupo de amigos sentados en la ventana tal y como hacían casi todas las semanas.

Los tres chicos que le acompañaban eran testigos de que Isak no estaba nada agusto en ese lugar, pero no se dieron cuenta ya que estaban comiéndose con los ojos a las bailarinas.

Éste se encontraba casi dormido apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del chico de ojos verdes y cejas grandes. Aproveché que la clase terminó para sacar la gorra de mi mochila e ir hacia ellos.

-Hola!- dije mirando a Isak- Te dejaste esto el Viernes.

Le lancé la gorra roja. Se quedó callado mirándome mientras sus amigos lo miraban perplejo, ¿por qué?

-¿Es tuya no?- pregunté asegurándome.

-Creo que es mía- le dijo a Isak el chico de los ojos verdes mientras le miraba con cara de no entender nada.

-¿Te la dejaste donde?- preguntó el otro rubio haciendo que ahora yo pasara a ser un mero espectador de las miradas de odio que le estaban lanzando.

Por lo contrario Isak me estaba mirando fijamente suplicándome que no dijera ni una sola palabra de lo que pasó el viernes.

 

-En la cafetería.- respondí, levanté los hombros y salí de allí algo desconcertado.

 

**FREDAG 19:15**

Hacía 2 horas que había recibido un mensaje de Vilde diciéndome que la pre fiesta iba a ser con temática Neón. ¿Y ahora que me pongo? Pensé golpeándome en la frente.

Rebuscando por el cajón de mis boxers encontré una cinta amarilla fosforita, la misma que recordaba haber llevado atada a la muñeca en mi cumpleaños. _Esta puede quedarme bien._

Cogí mi chaqueta tejana y salimos pitando hacia la dirección que Vilde me había enviado. Finalmente llegamos al piso de Isak, Sonja tocó el timbre.

-Hola! Me alegro de verte! - nos recibió la voz chillona de Vilde.

Saludé a Sana. Y les presenté a Sonja a ambas.

Alcé la mirada instintivamente con intención de tantear el terreno y contemplar cuales eran las salidas de escape más próximas aparte de la puerta principal, algo interrumpió mi análisis, Isak.

Yacía sentado en un sofá junto a Emma. Isak tenia pintada una raya rosa fosforita en cada mejilla, color que contrastaba perfectamente con las luces azules de neon que alguien había instaurado en ese salón. Intenté no fijarme demasiado en la manera en la que estaba tocándole la teta a Emma pero la sonrisa que se dibujó en mi cara al ver la repentina expresión de incomodidad de Isak hizo que la tensión en mis hombros se disipara de alguna forma.

Levantó la vista buscando la mía, quizás ya me había visto entrar, la bajó inmediatamente quizás intentando -de alguna forma- disculparse por lo que acababa de ver.

Inmediatamente dio un trago a la cerveza que tenia en la mano y se giró para besar a Emma.

_¿En serio? Eres muy cruel Isak Valtersen._

No podía seguir viendo como Emma le comía la boca al tío más guapo del instituto, esa boca era solo mía, tenía que ser solo mía. La quería solo para mi, y ahora estaba seguro de eso.

Me dejé caer en el sofá al lado de Emma.

-Dejad un poco para el final, no?- dije con tono irónico.

Al oírme Emma se giró para saludarme y darme un abrazo

-Bonito apartamento- solté mirando a Isak llamando su atención, la cual seguro que estaba puesta en no mirarme de nuevo.

 

-Takk. - respondió él.

-Si, es un apartamento genial. Porque vive con Eskild- explicó señalándolo Emma - Él es gay, y es muy dulce. ¡Me gustan los gays, son muy divertidos!

 _Vaya cliché…_  

-No crees que estas generalizando y siendo bastante superficial?

Isak me miró curioso esta vez metiéndose en la conversación. Solamente mirándome a los ojos de esa manera, hacía que me volviera loco.

-Como? ¿por decir que la gente gay es divertida?  - dijo desconcertada

-Es como decir que todos los musulmanes son terroristas.

-Que?!- me dijo abriendo los ojos como platos- No! ¡Ser divertido es positivo y ser terrorista es super negativo!

_Seguía hablando como una niña de diez años._

-Sigo pensando que estas generalizando, no todos los gays son divertidos.

De repente se levantó cansada de que le rebatiera sus argumentos y arrastró literalmente a Isak hacia la pista de baile, el salón frente a nosotros.

 

Cuando Isak estaba cerca de esa chica algo ardía en mi. Y no. No era algo agradable.

Seguía sin saber a que venían esos sentimientos encontrados hacia Isak, sí, sabia que estaba con Sonja, y sí, tenia claro lo que sentía por ella. Pero no podía parar de pensar en Isak besándose con Emma, en mi vida he sido celoso, pero cuando los vi en el sofá no pude contenerme, no podía ser, Isak tenia que ser mio, solo mio.

 

Interrumpiendo mis pensamientos apareció Sonja cogiéndome del brazo y arrastrándome hacia la pista de baile. No sabia que le pasaba aquél día pero estaba muy pero muy caliente, me agarró de la nuca con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía el vaso lleno de algo que parecía cerveza, definitivamente no perdía el tiempo.

Me pegó a ella descaradamente obligándome a besarla, no me molestó en absoluto, me gustaba que ella cogiera el mando de la situación ya que el ochenta por ciento de las veces era yo el que tomaba el control del beso.

 

Comencé a besar esos labios suaves mientras subía mis manos y agarraba a mi novia por la cintura acercándola a mi más y más. Mientras empezaba a darle suaves besos en el cuello ella movía sus caderas contra mi notable erección, joder como me ponía.

\- Even..- susurró mientras rozaba mis labios suavemente contra su cuello.

Se me puso la piel de gallina y volví a sus labios. Empecé a besarla apasionadamente haciendo que mi lengua y la suya se encontraran, ella soltó un pequeño gemido en mi boca y aproveché para morderle el labio inferior. Rápidamente sus manos me cogieron de la cintura acercándome más a ella.

Me separé para mirarla, mis mejillas ardían y mis ojos solo podían centrarse en su preciosa cara llena de puntos de pintura fluorescente amarilla y naranja.

Instintivamente me mordí el labio y volví a besarla apretando fuerte mis labios contra los suyos, ella sonrió en medio del beso y yo no podía ser más feliz en aquél instante.

Instintivamente algo me hizo levantar la vista y abrir los ojos. La mirada de Isak clavándose en la manera en la que estaba besando a Sonja me hizo arder por dentro.

Su vista seguía en mis labios mientras éste besaba a Emma sin ningunas ganas. Dios. Inmediatamente quería ser ella, deseaba ser Emma y besar esa boca que tanto quería probar. Observé de arriba abajo como sus manos se colocaban en las caderas de Emma deseando ser yo quien tuviera el poder de tener sus manos contra mi piel.

 

-||-

¿Que narices hacía? ¿Y por qué no podia apartar la mirada de ese sexy rubio mientras besaba a su novia de esa manera tan descarada?

No tenía claro nada, ni siquiera porque estaba besando a Emma. Me parecía una chica muy guapa y me caía genial… pero Even era Even. En realidad no quería seguir besándola pero no paré, por qué? No lo sé.

Quizás no estaba lo suficientemente seguro de lo que ¿era?

Mientras observaba su maravilloso pelo rubio y la manera en que tenía cogida a Sonja, Emma me empezó a besar apasionadamente. De veras que intenté seguirle el ritmo, pero Even me tenía embobado, en ese mismo instante su mirada se elevó hacia la mía.

Mierda. Me empezaron a arder las mejillas y las piernas me empezaron a temblar. El corazón se me iba a salir del pecho! La mirada de Even me ponía tan sumamente nervioso que a veces hasta me faltaba la respiración.

¿Pero, por que me miraba?  porque estaría sumamente interesado en mi?, él tenía novia!

Y eso… eso me ponía aun más nervioso.

-||-

 

Alguien gritó que los taxis estaban esperando abajo y todo el mundo se preparó cuales polillas a la luz.

Era la hora de marcharnos pero mi único propósito ahora era encontrar a Isak -dentro de su propia casa- para irnos de allí cuanto antes.

-Tu, Emma y yo vamos en un taxi, dile a Isak que venga con nosotros- me soltó Sonja

-Id tirando vosotras, voy a ayudarle a limpiar todo esto y después os alcanzamos- le dije dándole un beso de despedida.

Asintió y se fueron y tras ellas el resto de la fiesta.

 

Me encontré solo en el salón con todo de por medio, asomé la cabeza por la cocina y encontré a Isak por fin, que se dedicaba a vaciar latas y botellines en el fregadero. _Qué responsable._

-¿No coges un taxi con los demás?- le dije haciéndole saltar de un bote ante mi presencia.

Inmediatamente bajó la cara con timidez.

-Tengo una bici.

Le ayude a vaciar las latas, no supe porque pero no podía dejar de mirarle, era tan dulce, tan tímido e inseguro, sonreí.

-¿Oye que pasa contigo y con Emma?- dije intentando relajar el ambiente de tensión que inundó la pequeña cocina.

-Bueno, es… algo.- musitó con indiferencia mirándome bajo las pestañas.

Mientras reinaba el silencio yo me dediqué a fijarme en cada rasgo de su preciosa cara pintada con pintura rosa.

-Yo llevo con Sonja desde los 15- Solté sin darme cuenta ante lo que me dí una palmada mentalmente. Eso me confirmó que estaba más nervioso de lo que pensaba. Isak me ponía nervioso.

-..Okey

-Nos queremos y a veces nos peleamos, pero no puedo dejarla.

_Even, no le importa una puta mierda eso._

-..Vale

 

Su cara era un poema, estaba muy incomodo, sabía que aquello que le estaba contando no le iba a gustar pero tenia que hacerlo, Yo quería a Sonja! Intentaba hacerme creer a mi mismo que mis ganas de besarle ahora mismo no eran las mismas que las ganas que siempre tenia de besar a mi novia.

Y estaba en lo cierto, no eran las mismas.

_Even, intentar no imaginarte probando los labios de ese rubio te volvería loco._

-No podría dejarla porque si lo hago pensaría que lo hago por su pierna de aluminio.- Frunció el ceño -¿No lo sabias? Le explotó una bomba en Tjome cuando tenia 9 años y perdió el pie.

Abrió los ojos como platos y se puso la mano en la boca muy sorprendido, siguió callado expectante a mi relato.

-Ahora está bien, ha recibido mucha ayuda de los fisioterapeutas que le enseñaron a andar de nuevo.- le dije serio- la tecnología de aluminio esta avanzando mucho y no se nota ni que cojea.

Se me escapó media sonrisa, esos ojos verdes fueron los culpables.

-Estas bromeando?- me dijo sonriendo- En serio, estas bromeando?

Asentí soltando una carcajada.

-De verdad? Oh joder! Como puedes bromear sobre eso?- dijo riéndose

-De verdad creías que había bombas en Tjome?- dije acercándome lentamente hacia él.

-No lo sabía! no puedes bromear sobre eso!- sonriendo.

-Podría haber bromeado sobre algo mucho peor!

-…No!- balbuceó tras pensarlo unos segundos- eso es demasiado serio como para bromear sobre ello!

-Hmm.. Podría haber bromeado sobre ella con una polla. - le dije riéndome.

Puso los ojos en blanco

-Pero eso seria ir demasiado lejos, no crees?- dije bajando la voz mientras me acercaba a él, que ahora miraba hacia el suelo algo nervioso.

-Con una polla..- sonrió avergonzado.

Después de unos instantes volvió a mirarme a los ojos lentamente. Jamás admitiría que por pocas me derretí ahí mismo.

 

-No tenia constancia de la tecnología de aluminio.

-Fue eso lo que me delató verdad?- sonreí

Él asintió mirando al suelo.

-Es guapa...- soltó casi susurrando sin saber que decir a continuación- ...Sonja.

 

Lo miré de arriba abajo, tenia sus dedos entrelazados y los apretaba nervioso. El silencio volvió a reinar entre nosotros, y con él la tensión -tensión sexual- se instauró en la cocina.

Me aproximé a él aun más haciendo que se pusiera cada vez más y más nervioso, el hecho de que Isak se pusiera nervioso con mi presencia hacia que me derritiera ahí mismo contemplando lo sumamente adorable que se veía mirando hacia el suelo de nuevo y entrelazando sus dedos.

Esperé unos instantes por si reaccionaba de alguna manera, se me hicieron eternos, ¡joder quería besarle!

No reaccionó de ningún modo así que me acerqué hasta que mi nariz rozó contra la suya, levantó la vista poco a poco hasta que pasó de mi cuello a mis ojos. Dios. Esos malditos ojos verdes que hacían que me empezara a calentar solo con mirarlos.

Levantó la cara lentamente hasta que quedamos a la misma altura, me di cuenta de que estaba casi temblando. Levante la mano izquierda y acaricié suavemente la pintura rosa de su mejilla, él cerró los ojos y yo me dispuse a acercar mis labios a los suyos.

Se escuchó algo caer en el salón e inmediatamente nos separamos.

_¿En serio? No me lo puedo creer..._

Salimos al salón y vimos a una chica rubia con unas maletas a los lados.

-Noora!- Exclamó Isak.

 

 


	5. Capitulo 4

**LORDAG 11:45**

Entreabro los ojos y puedo reconocer perfectamente que estoy en mi habitación, vuelvo a cerrarlos de golpe por los rayos de sol que entran por la ventana que impactan contra mis ojos dormidos. La luz me molesta muchísimo y mi espantoso dolor de cabeza ralentiza mis movimientos al levantarme de la cama centrado en correr la cortina.

Me dirijo de nuevo hacia la cama medio aturdido, no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó anoche tras salir de casa de Isak. Entreabro los ojos de nuevo atraído por una respiración proveniente de mi cama. Consigo ver la desnuda espalda de Sonja al otro lado de la cama cubierta por las sábanas.

Intento no hacer ruido mientras recojo la habitación. _Todo esta por el suelo._

Sin darme cuenta tropiezo con mi chaqueta tejana y oigo a Sonja moverse encima del colchón, mi cuerpo se queda quieto intentando que no se despierte.

Suspiro al ver que deja de moverse y sigue durmiendo.

Doblo los pantalones y camisetas que encuentro por el suelo y los guardo en mi armario con cuidado. De repente oigo mi móvil vibrar por algún rincón de la habitación y me dispongo a buscarlo lo más silenciosamente que puedo. Examino las sábanas de la cama pero no encuentro nada, abro los cajones de mi armario y mesita de noche pero ni rastro del teléfono.

Me empiezo a poner nervioso, la vibración se está registrando en mi cabeza como si fuera un bucle. Miro debajo de mi cama y entre la ropa de mi armario. No sé dónde más mirar, me dirijo rápidamente a la otra punta de la habitación con intencion de buscar entre los libros de texto que hay tirados encima de mi escritorio –no los he abierto en todo el curso- pero mi chaqueta tejana me lo impide haciéndome tropezar de nuevo.

 _Puta chaqueta_ maldigo entre dientes.

La recojo del suelo y la cuelgo del perchero, noto que pesa más de lo normal y examino los bolsillos de esta, ahí estaba por fin.

Vuelvo a revisar si Sonja sigue durmiendo y desbloqueo el teléfono.

**Mensaje de ISAK VALTERSEN:**

_Hey gracias por lo de ayer!_

_¿Qué hacemos hoy?_

**Mensaje para ISAK VALTERSEN:**

_Gracias por ayer, espero que Noora se encuentre bien._

_Olvidé que tengo planes con Sonja hoy, lo siento, nos vemos en el ins._

_Pobre Noora_ , pensé mientras sostenía el teléfono y negaba con la cabeza. Esa chica no se merece eso, William siempre ha sido un chulo y un cretino hasta que la conoció, recuerdo que cambió radicalmente de actitud, realmente la quería. Creo que lo de llevársela a Londres a vivir con él no fue buena idea.

 _En el fondo sigue siendo un niño rico malcriado.._ especulo entre dientes.

Una vibración interrumpe mis pensamientos.

**Mensaje de ISAK VALTERSEN:**

Ok.

 

Ni me molesto en abrirlo.

No me siento bien mintiendo a Isak pero sé que es por su bien, no puede estar conmigo. Le voy a hacer mucho daño y más cuando no sabe todo lo que pasa dentro de mi cabeza.

 _NEI_ susurro para mis adentros, no puedo hacerle sufrir y más desde el Casi Beso de la noche anterior, _ni se te ocurra Even,_ él no se merece esto. Gruño entre dientes.

Termino de recoger la habitación cuidadosamente, no se oye ni un alma en todo el piso, el barrio está tranquilo. Ya no tengo sueño pero estoy cansado y sigo con dolor de cabeza, me dirijo hacia mi ventanal y me siento en la repisa apoyando mi espalda en la pared y rodeando mis piernas con los brazos.

 _Como aquella tarde con Isak_ , recuerdo melancólico observando como cae la nieve en la calle.

Me coloco la capucha de la sudadera que llevo puesta y meto la mano en el bolsillo, encuentro un porro y un mechero. Puedes imaginarte el resto.

 

**MANDAG 10:42**

Odio cuando Sonja me avasalla a preguntas, -menos mal que no va a mi Instituto- me pone muy nervioso y a veces se me cruzan los cables de tal forma que termino no hablándole a nadie en todo el día.

-Sonja, ya basta no pasó nada, es mi amigo!- le chillo al teléfono mientras llego a la puerta de entrada.

Puedo notar como aumentan los cuchicheos y las miradas dirigidas a mí.

-No te creo Even.- me suelta Sonja. Yo abro los ojos como platos.

-Pues si no me crees, ya veo lo que me quieres.- grito de nuevo y cuelgo el teléfono bruscamente.

Miro a mi alrededor y automáticamente todo el mundo vuelve a sus asuntos.

_Odio a Sonja._

Camino por el pasillo echando humo dirigiéndome a clase de Noruego, veo aparecer una cabellera rubia rizada entre la multitud, mis músculos se relajan de repente y se me dibuja una sonrisa en la cara. No sé cómo surge ese efecto en mi, pero me hace sentir increíblemente bien.

Acercándome a él observo como intenta abrir su taquilla de nuevo pero se rinde sin éxito -como todas las veces que le he visto hacerlo-.

Me sorprendo al ver que en todas las taquillas se encuentra pegado un papel naranja donde hay escrito: _HALLOWEEN FEST 31 Oct Att: The Penetrators_.

Pongo los ojos en blanco internamente, _Ya están William, Chris y los demás haciendo de las suyas.._

-Hey.- Saludo

-Hi!

-¿Vas a ir a eso de Halloween?- pregunto despreocupado con una idea en la cabeza.

-Eh..no. – sigue dudando con su respuesta- quizás, no lo sé. ¿Tu?

-Vente- le digo mientras pongo media sonrisa. Recordando como Sonja me proponía ir a la fiesta por teléfono esta mañana, antes de que empezaran los gritos.

-Vale- Sonríe contento –admito que me alegra el dia con ese simple gesto-

-Bien, entonces.- me aclaro la garganta- hacemos la pre fiesta juntos, no?

-Sip.

Asiento y antes de irme le doy un golpe fuerte a su taquilla a lo que esta se abre automáticamente.

Sonrío todo orgulloso mientras me alejo y noto los ojos sorprendidos de Isak en mi espalda, _me encanta._

Subo las escaleras hacia Noruego, mi cruz.

-Even!- me advierte la profesora mientras señala su reloj.

-Perdon.- levanto las manos disculpandome y me dirijo hacia mi asiento.

La profesora se pone a hablar de la literatura del siglo XVI e inconscientemente mis ojos se empiezan a cerrar, mis brazos se convierten en la mejor almohada y pasado un rato caigo en un sueño profundo.

 

Me despierto repentinamente incorporándome sofocado, ahogado en un suspiro que casi se convierte en un grito mientras toda la clase me mira perpleja al oírme.

Sigo respirando rápidamente por la boca como si me faltara el aire mirando a todos y cada uno de mis compañeros desconcertado. Me doy cuenta de que mis dedos siguen agarrando el mi pupitre con mucha fuerza haciendo así que mis nudillos se vuelvan blancos. Unas gotas de sudor me recorren el cuello y mi corazón va a mil por hora.

_Qué coño acaba de pasar._

Una mano se posa en mi hombro aliviando la tensión de mi cuerpo

-¿Even estás bien?- oigo la voz preocupada de Alex.

Le miro sorprendido sin saber lo que acaba de pasar.

Me acaricia la espalda suavemente, un roce que hace que me empiece a relajar y a soltar mi mano lentamente del pupitre.

Pero de repente alguien me coge fuerte por el brazo y hace que me levante del todo.

-A mis clases no se viene a dormir Even!- me chilla enfadada la Sra Munik mientras me arrastra fuera de la clase- El resto de la hora te la pasarás aquí fuera!

Pongo los ojos en blanco y cruzo los brazos en mi pecho mientras cierra de un portazo en mis narices.

 

**ONSDAG 13:31**

Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que esta última media hora se pase rápida. Matemáticas me aburre, me aburre muchísimo, no entiendo una mierda y encima se me dan fatal. Apoyo la cara en una mano y siento mi móvil vibrar en mi bolsillo. Un salto surge en mi estomago al pensar que podría ser un mensaje de Isak.

 _Mensaje de Sonja_ leo mentalmente algo decepcionado.

**Mensaje de Sonja:**

_Cariño, he pensado que en la fiesta de Halloween podríamos ir disfrazados en pareja._

**Even:** _En Pareja?_

**Sonja:** _Sii podríamos ir por ejemplo de Angel y dios. Que te parece?_

**Even:** _Vale, invité a Isak. Por cierto._

Guardo el teléfono de nuevo algo indignado.

No me apetece nada ir disfrazado en pareja junto a Sonja, pero sé que lo voy a tener que hacer igual, Sonja siempre consigue lo que quiere. Siempre quiere hacer todo a su manera.

**Mensaje de Sonja:**

_Le diré a Emma que se lo diga a Isak a ver si les gusta la idea, supongo que irán juntos._

Ni me molesto en contestar.

 

**FREDAG 21:21**

Estoy sentado en el mismo sofá donde Emma e Isak se besaban aquél día pero esta vez me encuentro junto a Sonja vestida de Angel. Como no, a mi me ha obligado a ponerme una túnica y una peluca blanca que me pica, la incomodidad hace que me ponga nervioso –muy nervioso-

A mi derecha, en otro sofá están sentados Emma e Isak, -bueno Isak está sentado físicamente porque mentalmente esta en otra dimensión interestelar embobado con unos dibujos de la lata de cerveza- también algo incomodos.

Me entretengo dándole un trago a mi cerveza e intentando aprenderme la letra de la canción Sorry de Justin Bieber, que está sonando en bucle por el salón haciendo la quedada más insoportable de lo que ya esta siendo.

Sonja y Emma no paran de hablar y hablar entre ellas sobre temas que ni siquiera me interesan. Por tanto, me dedico a mirar a Isak sin importar el por qué.

_Es guapo y me encanta mirarle._

En cuanto se percata de esto, me dedica una media sonrisa y rápidamente se esconde en sus pensamientos bajando la cara y mirando al suelo.

Se recoloca la capa de Julio Cesar y se entrelaza los dedos de las manos nervioso, a continuación suelta un suspiro en señal de aburrimiento.

Algo me incita a escuchar la conversación entre las chicas.

-Pues no sabia que eras del 97!- Le suelta Emma a Sonja sorprendida

-Si, casi no noto la diferencia de edad, eres tres años menor que yo no?- le pregunta Sonja levantando las cejas.

-Si- dice Emma sonriendo.

Isak abre la boca por primera vez en todo el rato que llevamos sentados.

-Pensaba que eras un año mayor que Even- Le dice a Sonja señalándome.

-No él..- niega Sonja.

Me jode bastante el hecho de que siempre intente responder por mí como si yo no tuviera ni voz ni voto en nada. Actúa como si fuera mi madre cuando era pequeño, que le explicaba al médico lo que me ocurría sin dejarme contestar a mí. Me embriaga el hecho de que ya llevo dos cervezas, tres con la que tengo en la mano.

-No, yo soy del 97.- digo seriamente.

Se hace un silencio sepulcral mientras suena Justin Bieber.

-¿Quieres relajarte con la cerveza?- ordena mi novia fulminándome con la mirada.

-¿Quieres dejar de controlarlo todo?- medio molesto- Deja de controlarme.- le digo mientras la miro a los ojos de forma agresiva.

Se levanta bruscamente y va directa al baño. La otra chica vestida de Cleopatra corre tras ella.

 _No es mi madre._ Pienso muy enfadado.

Doy un trago a mi cerveza, estoy solo con Isak y quiero irme. Quiero irme de aquí ya.

-He oído que mucha gente va a ir a la fiesta- musita tímidamente Isak intentando empezar una conversación.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto despreocupado.

-21:21- contesta mirando la pantalla de su movil

-En serio? - Chasqueo la lengua _aun es pronto_ \- Nos vamos!

-A dónde?

-Donde sea. - digo levantándome del sofá.

 

Noto la brisa en mi cara mientras pedaleo cuesta arriba por una pendiente interminable. Las manos de Isak entrelazadas en la barra de metal de la bicicleta, se agarran fuertemente a mi cintura en cuanto pillamos un bache.

-Me vas a matar!- chilla entre risas

-Espero no hacerlo!- le digo guiñándole un ojo.

Le oigo cantar sentado en la parte de atrás de la bicicleta.

-Is it too late now to say Sooorryyy…- dice inocente mirando con sus ojos Verdi azules hacia la luna.

A lo que yo respondo con unas carcajadas que duran cerca de los 2 minutos.

Conseguimos subir la pendiente y freno la bicicleta en cuanto recuerdo algo.

-Me apetece darme un baño, a ti no?- le digo risueño

-Bañarnos? - me mira desconcertado mientras me alejo hacia esa casa.

Siento sus pasos justo detrás de mi mientras intento abrir la ventana de la piscina.

-Quien vive aquí?- me suelta contemplando la casa

-Mi tia.

Sigo intentando abrirla.

-Y a ella le parece bien que estemos aquí?

\- Claro! No te preocupes. -digo todo confiado

-y.. y donde esta tu tía?

-De vacaciones

-Y no tienes las llaves?

-No, porque esta de vacaciones!- intento convencerle

-Esa es tu respuesta para todo?-  dice con tono irónico

-Relájate! No te preocupes, vamos!- le digo mientras me cuelo por la ventana que acabo de conseguir abrir.

Estamos en un sotano, obviamente podemos ver la piscina climatizada pero lo que me fascina de ella es que a pesar de que las paredes están teñidas de un blanco frio y calculador, consigue darme calidez. Sobre todo por las luces que provienen desde debajo del agua.

_Quizás es porque tienes al lado a Isak, burro._

Isak mira la piscina con recelo.

-Eres escéptico?- le digo con una sonrisa en la cara mientras empiezo a quitarme el estúpido disfraz.

-No soy escéptico pero es un poco raro que..

-Tienes miedo de nadar entonces?- le pregunto alzando una ceja

-Miedo de nadar?

Dejo caer mi peluca al suelo.

-Si, tienes miedo del agua?- pregunto mientras en mi cara se dibuja media sonrisa

-Miedo del agua!?- me alza la voz levantando las cejas

-Miedo del agua si!

Me desabrocho la cuerda que tengo a modo de cinturón y la tiro al suelo

-Bueno… no es la casa de mi tia!- levanta los hombros y los vuelve a bajar

-Entonces solo estas asustado por despeinarte- le digo levantando las cejas desafiante.

Mi túnica blanca cae al suelo y me doy cuenta de que Isak ya no lleva su disfraz, _Lástima, estaba tan adorable con esa corona de laurel dorada…_

-Te crees que me preocupa siquiera mi cabello?- suelta irónico deshaciéndose de sus deportivas.

-Y que quieres que piense entonces?- mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja aparece cuando de repente se acerca a mi- Da esa impresión

-Parece que me preocupe mi pelo?- me insinúa señalando sus mechones rubios

Hago una pausa y sonrío- No, ahora no, pero normalmente si lo parece- miro al suelo quitándome los zapatos.

De repente noto como unas manos me empujan por la espalda con fuerza, pierdo el equilibrio

-Capullo!!- Le chillo entre risas mientras caigo al agua vestido con una camiseta blanca que ahora ya es totalmente transparente.

Mientras estoy en el fondo de la piscina, oigo como Isak se lanza al agua, tardo en salir a la superficie para ver su reacción.

Saco la cabeza del agua cogiendo aire y me doy cuenta de que estamos muy cerca.

-Creías que había muerto a que si?- le digo chistoso levantando una ceja

-Si, estaba muy asustado- sus palabras rebosan ironía.

Se calla un momento- Eres malísimo aguantando la respiración!- me acusa riendo

-Perdona?- abro la boca y me hago el ofendido- Que soy malísimo? ¡Inténtalo!

Sonríe.

-Me estas retando?- dice levantando las cejas.- Soy el puto amo aguantando la respiración.

Se tapa la nariz y se sumerge en el agua. No tarda ni 5 segundos en salir. Se me derrite el corazón, es adorable.

-Guau! No dejas de sorprenderme- Exclamo irónico.

-Me entró agua en los pulmones

-Claro

-He tragado agua!- Pone como excusa- Probaré de nuevo

-Hagámoslo juntos- Asiente- A la de tres, quien salga ultimo gana. Uno. Dos. Tres.

Cojo el máximo aire que cabe en mis pulmones y me sumerjo junto a Isak, noto que esta vez estamos muy cerca.

Nos estamos mirando fijamente para intentar ver quien sube antes.

Isak se baja la camiseta que lleva puesta y me saca la lengua, le devuelvo la sonrisa y bromeando intento ahogarle poniendo las manos en su cuello.

Se aparta mis manos. La conexión de nuestras miradas es instantánea, puedo disfrutar del brillo de sus ojos cuando me mira, es algo maravilloso.

Me doy cuenta que cada vez estamos más cerca, mi corazón se empieza a acelerar mientras me acerco más y más a él, Isak abre los ojos sorprendido pero inmediatamente los vuelve a cerrar cuando nuestros labios se juntan bajo el agua, por apenas dos segundos. Isak se separa de mi boca y sale a la superficie, yo hago lo mismo detrás de él.

-Si, he ganado!- digo levantando los puños victorioso restándole importancia al beso

-Que!- dice entre risas- No! Eso fue trampa!

-He ganado no me jodas!

-No, no eso es trampa!!

-Osea que ahora hay reglas?- Le digo risueño levantando una ceja

-Si!!- Se calla para soltar una carcajada- Eso es trampa, no puedes hacer eso. No puedo aceptar perder de esta manera!- dice indignado

-Bien, probemos otra vez.

Cogemos aire a la vez y nos sumergimos de nuevo.

Esta vez nos miramos con calidez el uno al otro, fija sus ojos verdes en los míos tal y como lo había hecho millones de veces y los lleva directamente a mi boca. A continuación se acerca y es él quien junta sus labios con los míos, los cuales puedo notar que están tremendamente ardiendo. Me separo unos instantes y vuelvo a probar su labio inferior.

Salimos a la superficie juntando nuestros labios con ansias de tenernos más cerca el uno al otro, pongo mis manos en sus mejillas para tenerlo pegado a mi cuerpo y dejo que su lengua juegue con la mía, beso su labio superior y lo oprimo con mis dientes suavemente a lo que Isak responde con un suave gemido en mi boca.

Paro de besarle y me separo unos centímetros para mirarle sus preciosos ojos, enredo mis dedos entre sus mechones rubios y vuelvo a besarle con ganas de desgastarle los labios, poso mi mano en su cadera para mantenerle pegado a mi. Hago que nuestras lenguas se junten de nuevo y mientras tengo su labio inferior entre mis dientes, él pasa su mano por debajo de mi camiseta, a lo que instintivamente cierro los ojos con más fuerza y gimo para que solo él pueda oírme, le deseo aquí y ahora.

Isak para de besarme y algo de decepción surge en mi, quiero seguir besándole, quiero que sigamos unidos el uno al otro al menos un rato más.

Dirige la mirada hacia fuera de la piscina, la sigo y contemplo a una niña de unos 12 años de pie observándonos, sorprendida al igual que nosotros.

-MAMÁ!!!!- chilla ella.

-Mierda, Mierda, Mierda!!- maldigo

-Pero que cojones!!?- Me grita Isak saliendo de la piscina copiando mis movimientos

Cojo rápido toda la ropa que nos habíamos quitado y la tiro por la misma ventana.

-Quien cojones es ella?!- me chilla muy sorprendido recogiendo su corona de laurel del suelo

-Em.. no es la casa de mi tia- confieso lanzándole las deportivas hacia sus torpes manos.

Finalmente las coge y las arroja hacia fuera. Me aúpo a la ventana y rápidamente salgo por donde hemos entrado.

-¿¡Entonces de quien es!?- me grita Isak metiéndome prisa.

-De una chica que iba conmigo a primaria.- le explico desde fuera

Le ofrezco la mano para ayudarlo a salir, cogemos todas nuestras cosas y empezamos a correr hacia la bici.

-Te mataré algún dia Even Bech!!- me grita entre risas mientras intento pedalear lo más rápido que puedo.

No puedo evitar sonreír.

 

_Consciente de las manos de Isak en mi cintura sigo pedaleando hasta que llegamos a un vecindario, recuerdo que aquí vivía Lisa una buena amiga mía de primaria. También recuerdo que tenía una piscina interior. A continuación de esto me viene a la mente la pequeña ventana que siempre dejaban abierta para que se ventilara. ¿Vaya suerte no?_

_Se me dibuja una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara._

 

 


	6. Even's Dreams II

Todo se vuelve negro..

De repente me encuentro sentado en la encimera de la cocina de una casa parecida a la de Isak, solo que esta tiene las paredes pintadas con un amarillo chillón que me pone nervioso. No sé qué hago aquí pero eso me importa lo más mínimo en estos momentos.

Contemplo el panorama y deduzco que estamos en la fiesta de Halloween de los Penetrators, intento buscar a alguien conocido pero no consigo reconocer a nadie en la casa decido explorarla.

Subo a la planta de arriba de un salto -literalmente- y creo ver a Vilde repartiendo folletos para su boda con William, la cual está anunciando a los cuatro vientos. _¿Espera, que?_

Sin saber como ha llegado hasta mi me extiende uno diciendo:

_Toma Even, para que te cases guapo._

La miro muy desconcertado y decido ignorarla, llego a una habitación con un ventanal y las paredes pintadas de gris _Se parece a la mía._

Veo mi chaqueta tejana tirada por el suelo, pongo los ojos en blanco y la cuelgo en el perchero, noto que pesa mas de lo normal y saco el teléfono que tiene en el bolsillo. _Hmm… Deja-vú._

 _13 Mensajes de ISAK VALTERSEN_ es lo único que puedo leer antes de girarme porque alguien me acaba de tocar la espalda.

Ahí esta de nuevo, el frio invernal empieza a recorrer toda la casa y mi cuerpo empieza a congelarse desde la punta de los pies hasta llegar a mis manos, de repente mi cuerpo esta helado.

La sensación de soledad invade mi cálida habitación y la tristeza se apodera de mi mente. Inconscientemente noto como una lagrima cae por mi mejilla y me pongo a llorar desconsoladamente.

Esa cosa esta ahí, parada sin movimiento alguno cual estatua.

Levanto la cara para mirarlo, ¡aprieto mi mano en un puño y lo dirijo hasta esa cosa con brusquedad soltando un “Ya está bien!”.

En cuanto rozo la superficie de…eso, me teletransporta a los pasillos del instituto, están las luces apagadas y solo está iluminado con la luz solar que entra por las ventanas. Me doy la vuelta examinando el terreno, sigo sin saber que narices hago aquí pero lo cierto es que sigue sin importarme una mierda, al fondo del pasillo veo a Isak atado a una mesa lleno de sangre forcejeando por intentar deshacerse de las cuerdas sin éxito.

Se da cuenta de mi presencia y reclama mi ayuda desesperado.

-EVEN!!!- grita por su vida

Puedo ver que sus mejillas llevan las rayas rosas fosforito del día que casi nos besamos, inconscientemente empiezo a correr hasta él.

-EVEN POR FAVOR!!!- chilla forcejeando

Sigo corriendo pero el pasillo se hace cada vez más largo, e Isak está cada vez más lejos. Empiezo a correr con todas mis ansias hacia la mesa cuando aparece un hombre con un hacha acercándose a Isak.

Abro los ojos como platos y la boca se me abre inconscientemente al ver la escena, me propongo correr hacia Isak de nuevo con todas mis fuerzas pero el pasillo se hace eterno y no consigo alcanzarlo.

-EVEN AYUDAME!!!- grita contemplando el hacha encima de él.

Aquel hombre se concentra en agarrar el arma blanca y sostenerla por encima del chico ensangrentado.

Veo que la baja bruscamente en dirección al cuello de Isak.

El corazón se me acelera y empiezo a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras sigo corriendo.

-NOOOOOO!!- rujo con toda mi alma casi ahogándome mientras veo el hacha rozando la piel de Isak.

Mi propio grito me despierta, estoy en frente de toda la clase y mis compañeros me miran perplejos.

Noto como mi corazón va a mil por hora y mis manos están sujetas a mi pupitre con fuerza. No puedo casi respirar pero la mano de Alex en mi espalda hace que empiece a calmar lentamente antes de que la profesora me eche de clase.


	7. Capitulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo!  
> Gracias otra vez por haber llegado hasta aquí leyendo, te adelanto que este capitulo me ha costado mucho escribirlo por razones obvias del Capitulo 5 en Skam -si te has visto la serie-.  
> Me ha dolido muchisimo describir cada sensación que pasa por la mente de Even o de Isak así que espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo he hecho redactándolo!  
> mil gracias!!

 

  **LORDAG 15:15**

 _Se está tan agusto aquí_ , pienso mientras beso a Isak en la frente.

Tumbado boca arriba con los ojos cerrados recuerdo lo de anoche. No sé como sucedió pero me gustó, mucho. _Isak Valtersen me gusta y mucho_.

Después de salir corriendo con la bici llegamos a su casa empapados, no quería separarme de él ni un instante y no me negó mi auto invitación a quedarme a dormir en su cama, ya que era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos.

Nos tumbamos en la cama y después de varios besos Isak se quedó dormido entre mis brazos, _es demasiado adorable_ pensé mientras le veía dormir.

Hoy me he despertado contemplando la espalda de Isak, me doy cuenta de que aun lleva la sudadera gris que se puso ayer por la noche. Comprobé si aun dormía pasándole la mano suavemente por el hombro. Inconscientemente se ha girado y ha apoyado la cabeza en mi pecho acurrucándose mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo, siento la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío, estoy helado. Siempre estoy helado.

Le beso en la frente pensativo. No sé que voy a hacer con mi vida, Sonja ahora mismo me la trae sin cuidado y lo único que quiero es estar con esta preciosidad que tengo entre mis brazos.

Inmediatamente oigo vibrar mi teléfono otra vez, ha sido el causante de que me haya despertado.

**13 llamadas perdidas de Sonja**

Al leerlo bloqueo el teléfono como las otras doce veces restantes y pongo los ojos en blanco dejando el teléfono en la mesita.

Cierro los ojos de nuevo y suspiro profundamente, en casa de Isak se respira una paz increíble, todo está tranquilo, no se oye nada ni a nadie. Solo puedo pensar en que estamos él y yo acurrucados en su cama bajo el calor de las sábanas mientras una ligera luz de invierno atraviesa las cortinas y le da un toque de calidez a la habitación.

_Podría quedarme aquí todo el día, o toda la vida..._

Noto como el dedo pulgar de Isak me acaricia suavemente el cuello y abro los ojos.

Unos ojos verdes me contemplan desde mi pecho como un cachorrito.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y después me regala un beso lento y suave. Separa sus labios de los míos lentamente sin perderse detalle de los ojos azules que le contemplan y apoya la cabeza en el brazo que tengo por debajo de su cuello. Con esa misma mano lo abrazo y lo acurruco contra mí como si quisiera protegerle.

 _Entre mis brazos siempre estarás seguro Isak, aunque me sea imposible estar contigo._  

Me acerco a su cara, contemplando unos ojos que no se separan de los míos, y rozo mi nariz contra la suya moviéndola suavemente de un lado a otro. Él me sonríe. _Me encanta darle mimos._ Pego mis labios a los suyos y le doy un beso suave disfrutando de todo él, presiono levemente su labio inferior con mis dientes y después le beso en este.

Cierro los ojos relajado mientras sigo dándole besos suaves y lentos, no quiero perder detalle del sabor de esos maravillosos labios y de esa sonrisa tan preciosa.

Entrelazo mis dedos entre los mechones rubios que le sobresalen de la capucha y le acaricio la cabeza, puedo notar como cierra los ojos y hace rozar su nariz con la mía de nuevo.  

-Que película era?

-Solo una de Nicolas Cage- me dijo refiriéndose a una película que vio hace una semana.- Una en la que no sobreactúa

-Pero eso es posible? - le pregunto irónico

-Creo que si

Nos quedamos callados disfrutando de la paz que se respira entre nosotros y aquella habitación.

No puedo apartar mis ojos de él, Isak tiene algo, un aura que se me hace adictiva. Me hace querer observarle constantemente, cuando le miro automáticamente dejo de escuchar el mundo exterior simplemente porque su belleza inunda todo mi ser importándome una mierda todo lo demás. No se como lo hace pero me embelesa de tal manera que no podré soportar lo que sé que va a acabar pasando.

Oímos vibrar un teléfono a modo de llamada pero lo ignoramos del todo. _Sonja._

-Creo que la vida es como una película en la que tú puedes ser tu propio director. ¿Sabes?

-Bueno, no estoy del todo de acuerdo. - dice poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿No?

-No, yo creo que lo que es interesante es el infinito- puedo notar como le brillan los ojos haciéndose una imagen mental de lo que habla.

-A que te refieres? -  coloco la mano encima de su brazo y le acaricio con el dedo pulgar sin perder de vista sus ojos.

-A todos los universos paralelos y como de grande es todo. Si lo piensas, somos insignificantes comparados con todos los infinitos universos paralelos que existen ahí fuera. – Hace una pausa pensando en lo que va a decir a continuación- Todo lo que puede pasar, pasará. I no solo pasará, ¡sino que está sucediendo ahora mismo!

Me explica con los ojos brillantes, sé que le encanta hablar de todo esto.

-Hay probablemente un universo paralelo donde un Isak y un Even están tirados aquí justo exactamente igual- hecha un vistazo a nuestros pies y después vuelve a mi-  Excepto.. excepto que quizás las cortinas sean de un color diferente o algo así.

Miro hacia el techo pensante- como... _gule gardiner_ , por ejemplo?

-Cortinas amarillas, exacto.

-Bien.. creo que ya has fumado suficiente maria- digo entre risas

-Nunca has pensado en ello?- me dice sonriente

-Si, pero me hace sentir... no lo sé, Solo.

-Es increíblemente fascinante! - exclama refiriéndose al universo

-No, no me gusta. - el tema me resulta agobiante y me vuelvo un poco más serio.

-¿Por qué no?

-No lo sé, me asusta.

Suelta un suspiro y en su cara se dibuja una media sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo te asusta?

-No asustarme de manera cómo en las pelis de miedo, sino que…-intento describir mis pensamientos con palabras para que Isak me entienda- es más el sentirse solo, asustado.

Siento su mirada dulce escuchando lo que explico con atención.

-Es como... tu cabeza. Solo tu y tu mente... y todos tus pensamientos.

-Solo en tu cabeza? ¿A que te refieres?

-Al sentimiento, El cerebro está solo.- Digo levantando las cejas y sonriéndole con vergüenza.

-El cerebro esta solo? ¿Que tipo de sentimiento es ese?  - me devuelve la sonrisa

-Porque solo estas tu y tus pensamientos, no? No puedes escapar de tus propios pensamientos. La única manera es muriendo.

-Eso es oscuro… - musita Isak mientras su sonrisa desaparece lentamente

\- Si, ¿pero nunca te has sentido asi?

-No...

-Geez.. ¡Olvidé lo pequeño que eres!  - digo bromeando consciente de que solo es 2 años menor que yo.

Isak suelta una risa escondiéndose entre la tela de la sudadera que llevo puesta -su sudadera-. No puedo evitar querer besarle cuando pone esa estúpida sonrisa que hace que me derrita y me muera por dentro. Y lo hago, le beso lentamente inspeccionando con mis labios cada rincón de los suyos.

Alguien llama a la puerta

-¿Que quieres? - grita Isak molesto

-Vas a estar todo el día metido ahí dentro?- oigo decir a alguien detrás de la puerta..

-Estoy durmiendo! - chilla él, y lo miro intentando no soltar la risa que está apunto de salir por mi boca.

 -Okey... – dice su compañero de piso- De quien son las bambas del pasillo?

Abre la boca pensativo- Emm... Son, son de Jonas. Me las ha dejado.

Juego acariciando su espalda con la mano mientras le oigo discutir con la persona que hay detrás de la puerta.

-Okey..- musita incrédulo

-Joder... Puto niñero...-maldice el rubiales entre dientes.

Sonrío.

-¿Como acabaste viviendo aquí?

-Yo estaba totalmente borracho la noche en que vine aquí, fue cuando conocí a Eskild.

-Entonces él te recogió?

-No- dice con media sonrisa- O.. yo que sé, no me acuerdo bien. Creo que le di pena porque estaba completamente ido… -suspira para retomar su monologo- mi padre acababa de dejar a mi madre.. y entonces… Yo.. La cosa fue que no quería volver a casa. Y él me trajo aquí, y después… Bla, Bla, Bla.

Dejo soltar una risa- Bla,bla, bla, buena historia..

Sube la mirada hacia mis ojos azules y se queda un instante en ellos casi inspeccionándolos.

-Tu puedes hacerlo, dirigir una peli. -dice retomando la conversación de hace unos minutos.

-Voy a hacer una peli sobre ti!- le digo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Bien

-¿Sabes cómo voy a llamarla?

-¿Como? - me dice levantando una ceja

\- “El chico que no podía aguantar la respiración bajo el agua”

-Suena como un pasteloso pedazo de mierda de película- me dice devolviéndome las risas

Oímos de nuevo vibrar el teléfono.

-Si que podía aguantar la respiración! ¡Solo que tenía agua en la garganta!-se indigna otra vez haciendo que me derrita por dentro.

-¿Qué habías tragado agua? - le sonrio incrédulo

-Claro!

Harto de la vibración del teléfono lo cojo para saber quién narices es.

 _Sonja llamando…_ Cierro los ojos y hecho la cabeza para atrás dejándome caer en la almohada. Suelto un suspiro _._

Cuelgo el teléfono de nuevo.

-¿Sonja?- Me preguntan unos ojos verdes

-Estoy muy jodido ahora mismo.

Suelto todo el aire de mis pulmones por la boca para intentar aliviar la tensión acumulada.

Sonja. Sonja. Sonja. Se repite en mi mente. Sonja es tu novia. Retumba en mi interior.

Lo cierto es que ya no sé ni lo que quiero. Mi cabeza no para de pensar y pensar y yo solo quiero aclararme de una puta vez.

Isak me abraza y mis músculos se empiezan a relajar. Enredo mis dedos en su pelo rizado y le doy un beso en la frente cerrando los ojos.

-Puedo… quedarme aquí contigo para siempre? - le pregunto deseando que eso se hiciera realidad. - Puedo?

Asiente con una sonrisa.

-Sí, puedes

Se acerca a mi boca y me besa, yo cierro los ojos disfrutando del momento, no sé cuando esto volverá a ocurrir, quisiera besarle por toda la eternidad.

Noto unas manos en mi nuca por encima de la capucha que llevo puesta, esta me presiona para que no deje de besarle ni por un momento.

Se separa satisfecho y empiezo a darle besos suaves por toda la cara acabando en su boca de nuevo, saboreándola como si fuera a ser la última vez que lo hago.

Le acaricio la mejilla suavemente donde puedo notar como un hoyuelo aparece debido a la sonrisa que acaba de poner.

**SONDAG 06:31**

Me despierto desconcertado, no veo nada y ni siquiera sé dónde estoy, esta todo oscuro. Escucho la respiración de Isak dormido a mi lado y eso me calma. Mis ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad y puedo ver que solo lleva puesto sus boxers negros. Recuerdo melancólico los besos que nos dimos ayer mientras hablábamos sobre los universos paralelos. Sonrio inconscientemente. _Debo irme._ Me acerco a él y le doy un suave beso en el hombro.  

A continuación palpo la sabana buscando mi teléfono, lo desbloqueo y el fogonazo de luz traspasa mis pupilas, cierro los ojos inmediatamente y parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrarme a la pantalla.

Dirijo mi mirada hasta la esquina superior derecha para saber en qué siglo vivo:

_6:32 AM._

Me he pasado casi todo el día y la noche durmiendo y abrazado a Isak, de repente recuerdo a Sonja y me entra el miedo, no sé qué hago aquí con él.

¡Yo tengo novia! Y la quiero... pero Isak.. joder... Isak me vuelve loco.

De pie abrochándome el cinturón puedo ver una libreta encima de su escritorio.

Empiezo a hacer dos recuadros encima del trozo de papel que acabo de arrancar, en uno dibujo la cara de Isak con una gorra, en el cuello de este dibujo una gota de agua y la señalo con una flecha aclarando lo que es.

En el otro recuadro en la parte de arriba escribo: _Mientras tanto en un universo paralelo.._ dibujo exactamente lo mismo, pero sin la gota de agua en su cuello, señalo la gota inexistente dando a entender que no existiría en otro universo.

Le observo dormir por unos instantes _No he dormido pq el sueño es el primo de la muerte ERES MUY SEXY <3, _escribo en la parte de arriba del papel. Se lo dejo encima de la almohada y salgo en dirección al baño.

Me hecho agua por la cara para deshincharla de tanto dormir y me miro al espejo, me fijo en mi alborotado pelo y mientras intento peinarlo alguien se apoya en el marco de la puerta.

-Buenos, buenos días!-  Me dice Eskild mirándome de arriba abajo casi relamiéndose

-Buenos días- rio nervioso

-Eres amigo de Isak ¿verdad?

-¿Quien es Isak?- le pongo a prueba mientras me peino

Su cara es un poema- ¿No estabas con él?

-No, ¿quien eres tu?

-¿Espera que? Nos conocimos en la fiesta que dimos aquí Even, ¿no te acuerdas?

Niego con la cabeza- No te he visto en mi vida...- se me dibuja media sonrisa en la cara a lo que automáticamente Eskild se da cuenta de que bromeo.

Me da un toque en el hombro y se va riéndose. Ato los cordones de mis converse y me despido de Eskild saliendo por la puerta.

 

-||-

Mi mano toca el timbre de nuevo, son las 8 de la mañana, _¿quien narices estará despierto a estas horas Even?_  no abren la puerta.

Vuelvo a tocar el timbre repetidas veces, la puerta se abre al fin y puedo ver a una Sonja medio dormida tras la puerta.

Automáticamente se le pasa el aturdimiento y me fulmina con la mirada

-Que. – me dice alzando la voz y cruzando los brazos

-Que de qué?- intento hacer como que no la entiendo dándome espacio para pensar todo lo que tengo que decirle.

-No tienes que decirme nada sobre el viernes? - levanta una ceja enfadada- Tu y tu amiguito Isak os lo pasasteis bien? ¿Ya te lo has follado?

Me sorprendo bastamente ante la última pregunta de Sonja.

-¿Follado? ¿En serio? ¿También quieres saber cómo lo hicimos?- le digo en tono de burla y levanto una ceja

La tensión de su cara se relaja ante mi broma.

-No quiero que me controles, ni que me digas lo que tengo que hacer. Ya soy lo suficiente mayor para cuidarme solo- La ira empieza a invadir mi cuerpo conforme avanza mi discurso, ella ha sido la razón por la que me he largado de casa de Isak- …¡Ya sé qué tengo que tomarme y en qué hora! y soy consciente de lo que me pasa en la cabeza! Deja de agobiarme Sonja, ¡Isak no tiene nada que ver en esto! ¡Se acabó!- termino con un grito.

Me marcho rumbo hacia mi casa lleno de ira y rabia mientras oigo a Sonja chillar mi nombre para que regrese hacia ella.

Paso por delante de mis vecinos los Moë, ellos deben tener unos 85 años, siempre me han ayudado en todo y desde que llegué al bloque me han tratado genial, van dando un tranquilo paseo cogidos del brazo cuando me ven pasar por su lado enfurecido.

-Even cariño buenas tardes- dice alegre la señora Moë

-Hola director de cine!- me dice su marido con una sonrisa.

Inmediatamente me giro al oírlos y no puedo controlar mi ira

-Déjenme en paz de una vez.- les digo mirándoles enfurismado- No sé por qué me han ayudado todos estos años, quien les ha pedido su ayuda? ¡Lárguense del bloque, no los necesito!

Puedo ver sus caras congeladas observándome. Yo retomo mi camino hacia casa cegado por la furia.

Entro en mi habitación tirando al suelo todos los libros de mi escritorio, estampo contra la pared los zapatos y mi móvil cae contra el suelo al igual que mi sudadera.

Lo único que quiero es estar solo, no quiero oír hablar de nadie ni de nada. Me pongo las sabanas por encima de la cabeza e intento dormir para no pensar. No quiero comer, ni hablar. Debo quedarme en mi habitación o sino podría hacer daño a alguien, o lo que es peor, a Isak. Lo único que quiero es dormirme y que esta crisis que ya tengo medio controlada se pase.

La frustración de no poder decidirme y de no poder saber que cojones esta pasando con mis sentimientos me hace enfadarme de una manera que no había experimentado. No entiendo lo que me esta pasando y no se quien narices podría ayudarme. Supongo que estoy solo en esto.

 

Me despierto por la noche a las 21:21, me encuentro mejor pero sé que no debo salir de mi cuarto. Al ver la hora sonrío inconscientemente.

**Mensaje para Isak Valtersen**

_Lo siento, tuve un día ocupado. He estado nadando en casa de mi tia. Es broma. Hablamos mañana._

_Estas muy sexy cuando duermes._

De repente la tristeza inunda mi ser y me obliga a cerrar los ojos y a pegar mi cabeza contra la almohada, _todo esto es mi culpa, estoy haciendo daño a todos, si dejara de existir no pasaría nada, todo se solucionaría…_ me siento exhausto, cuando no puedo hacer algo o no consigo entenderlo me entra esta sensación de agobio, confusión y pánico. Me acuerdo de que llevo 3 días sin tomarme las pastillas por todo el tema de Isak así que vagamente abro el cajón de mi mesita y me trago una de las seis pastillas que se encuentran en la pequeña cajita con ayuda de un vaso de agua.

Vuelvo a la misma posición de antes y cerrar los ojos es lo único que puedo hacer en estos momentos que no hace daño a nadie, espero. Con la esperanza de caer dormido y no tener otra pesadilla más, me tapo con la sabana intentando que esta sensación empiece a aminorar...

 

**ONSDAG 10:34**

Tengo que hablar con Isak, debe estar preocupado después de su mensaje de ayer:  _¡Que pasa contigo que nunca estas en el ins!_

_Espero que no vayas a fastidiar lo del 10% del límite de inasistencias!_

_¿Quieres quedar?_

Ya van dos días que no he asistido a clase y me voy a replantear la idea de informar al director de mi problema. A ver si con suerte me sube el limite de inasistencias o algo.

Es Miércoles y hoy me encuentro bien, estoy de buen humor. Al ser miércoles a segunda hora, él estará en gimnasia. Y con “él”, obviamente me refiero a Isak.

Me dirijo por el pasillo hasta el bloque B y me apoyo en el marco de la puerta. Ya van dos días que no le veo y cada vez que le miro sigo sintiendo esa sensación en la barriga que me pone nervioso, algo que nunca me ha pasado con Sonja.

Le veo haciendo toques con el balón de futbol, también puedo ver a todas las chicas de su clase observándolo con deseo casi babeando, normal.

_Chicas, si supierais la mitad que yo._

Pongo los ojos en blanco y veo como los ojos del sexy rubio se fijan en mí, pero no sonríe. Le hago una señal para que me siga hacia los vestuarios.

Me decido a sentarme en el banco a esperarlo, pero aparece por la puerta antes de que lo haga, entra sorprendido de verme y da dos pasos antes de pararse a unos metros de mí.

-Hey..- mira hacia sus pies

-Hola

Se acerca lentamente a mi con un brillo en los ojos, parece que está a punto de llorar.

-¿Donde has estado? - me pregunta con cara preocupada

Me quedo en blanco pensando que decirle, han pasado tantas cosas...- Yo, em.. Le he hablado a Sonja de ti… Y nos hemos dado un tiempo- intento explicarle nuestra pelea lo mejor posible.

Esta sin palabras, quizás sorprendido.

-¿Que piensas de eso?

-Increíble- me contesta con una sonrisa tímida.

-Si?

-Bueno si.. yo..- dice tartamudeando- si eso no te hacía sentir bien o...o estas triste...entonces no es mi culpa, no?

_Isak por favor, como podría ser tu culpa todo esto y aunque lo fuera no podría culparte de nada! eres demasiado adorable cuando me miras con esos ojitos verdes esperando a que te diga alguna chorrada sobre Nicolas Cage._

-No estoy triste! - sonrío.

-¿No?..- me pregunta mientras una sonrisa tímida se dibuja en su preciosa cara

-No

Me acerco a él y le beso juntando nuestros labios, en este instante no me importa quién nos vea o nos escuche. Simplemente disfruto de tener a Isak pegado a mí, _me importa muchísimo, haría cualquier cosa por él.. creo que.. creo que le quiero._

Nos separamos sin dejar de mirarnos, nuestras narices se siguen rozando para mantener el contacto entre nosotros ya que nos hemos dado el típico beso que te deja con ganas de más.. _Tengo que decírselo.._

-Que… que crees que dirían tus padres si me convirtiera en tu novio?- _Even por dios.. en un vestuario masculino?_

-Yo.. creo que estarían bien con ello- dice aparentando indiferencia pero mirando a todos lados nervioso.

Estamos cara a cara y rozo de nuevo mi nariz contra la suya moviendo mi cara de lado a lado, sé que le tranquiliza. _Me encanta darle besos de esquimal.._

-Si?- musito para seguir la conversación

-…mi.. mi padre probablemente no se opondría.

-Pero.. tu madre si?- frunzo el ceño

Su expresión me dice que le va a costar lo que va a decir, pero no le detengo

– Mi madre está un poco loca…

\- ¿En que sentido?-presiento que esta conversacion va a acabar en un punto donde no me gusta.

-Ella.. no, quiero decir, está completamente loca. Se piensa que el mundo se va a acabar.. También dice que mi tío es Donald Trump- Abro los ojos y pongo media sonrisa.

-Mi tío no es Donald Trump- dice devolviéndomela y suspira como si se hubiera sacado un enorme peso de encima.

-Buff.. menos mal- digo irónico.

-Pero da igual.. no es de su incumbencia. No he hablado con ella desde que me mudé- pone cara molesta y niega recordándolo.

-¿No tienes contacto con ella?

-No..- suelta un suspiro-.. he decidido que mi vida es mejor sin personas con enfermedades mentales a mi alrededor.

_Este pobre chico lo único que quiere es ser feliz, pero yo no podré darle eso... No lo sé._

Mira hacia el suelo avergonzado de lo que ha dicho, su timidez aumenta mientras el silencio nos rodea.

-Que dirán tus padres… sobre… mi?- tartamudea mirando hacia abajo sonrojado

Oigo el timbre de clase sonar.

Contemplo lo guapo que es y le paso la mano por la nuca enredando mis dedos entre sus mechones rubios. Le acaricio la mejilla con el pulgar.

-Les vas a encantar!- le susurro pasándole el mismo dedo por sus suaves labios.

Vuelvo a besarle apasionadamente una vez más sintiendo la calidez de sus labios por unos instantes, _Si no paro ahora su boca va a convertirse en mi droga de nuevo.._ me separo de él y le guiño el ojo saliendo por la puerta del vestuario. Puedo notar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja detrás de mi.

 

**TORSDAG 17:05**

Estoy viendo por decimoquinta vez Romeo + Julieta, admito que mi sueño de ser director de cine se va a estampar por culpa de esta película. 

Me relajo sentado en el sofá mientras veo la escena en la que Romeo besa a Julieta en una piscina.

Me recuerda a algo que he vivido estas últimas semanas.. No voy a explicarlo de nuevo, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Solo con recordar la cara de Isak y sus ojos brillantes llenos de alegría me hace sonreír con un toque de tristeza en mi interior.

 _He decidido que mi vida es mejor sin personas con enfermedades mentales a mi alrededor._ Retumba en mi cabeza de repente, como un eco.

Me paso las manos por el pelo y las dejo a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

-No puedo. – me digo a mi mismo reflexionando- No, no se lo merece. Even eres tan gilipollas. ¿Porque Even? ¿Por qué?

Cierro los ojos sintiéndolo, empiezo a sollozar y mientras algunas lágrimas caen por mis mejillas un nudo se abre paso en mi garganta.

-No puedo hacerle esto, le he estado dando ilusiones falsas. ¡Le podría hacer daño, incluso si tengo un episodio maniaco podría pegarle una paliza o algo peor! -las lágrimas ahora hacen que vea borroso y el nudo en la garganta me quita la voz por unos instantes- Si entro en fase depresiva no quiero dejar de hablarle por tres semanas y tenerlo sufriendo por mí, no lo soportaría. No puedo, y tampoco debo decírselo, sino se alejará de mi corriendo a toda prisa, asustado. Es él el que no quiere a personas como yo a su alrededor…

Suspiro calmándome, pero el sollozo vuelve de nuevo ante mi confusión.

Me estoy ahogando.

-Lo ahuyentarás Even, te estás haciendo ilusiones constantemente, pero tú tienes una relación con Sonja, ella te entiende y sabe cómo manejar la situación. Es mejor así ¿Joder por que le pediste salir en los vestuarios, idiota?- me pego en la frente- Tampoco entiendo esto, yo soy hetero.. pero Isak me descontrola, me hace sentir bien.. joder me vuelve loco.. que esta pasando contigo Even, ahora como debo catalogarme? No se ni siquiera si debo hacerlo, dios no entiendo nada!- Bajo la mirada frustrado.

Refugiándome en mis pensamientos de cuando iba a Bakka me remonto a los meses en los que pasó aquello tan similar a lo que me estaba pasando ahora. Si, la época en la que me gustaba Mika. Obviamente no funciona en absoluto, los pensamientos no me consuelan. Lo que tenia con Mikael no era nada comparado con lo que siento ahora mismo por Isak, ni se acerca en absoluto. No puedo comparar esto con nada ni asemejarlo con nada, joder estoy perdido.

  _¿Soy gay? ¿Soy hetero?_

_¿Pansexual? Qué más da. Ni siquiera sé lo que significa._

Las lágrimas que me caen de las mejillas van directamente a la sudadera azul marino que llevo puesta, la misma que me prestó el día que dormimos juntos, _me gusta ponérmela porque huele a él_.

Sonrío al recordar aquello, me acerco el pecho de la sudadera a la nariz e inspiro cerrando los ojos, el aroma de Isak me tranquiliza por unos instantes, noto como el corazón me late con menos fuerza y todo se vuelve paz.

Te parecerá extraño pero el expresar mis sentimientos y todo lo que pienso hablando es una buena forma para mi de expresar el dolor, al menos me calma por unos instantes, la presión en el pecho disminuye y me ayuda a vaciarme la cabeza y a ser consciente de lo que de verdad tengo en mente.

Aunque nadie esté escuchando.

La depresión vuelve a mí y las lágrimas vuelven a bajar por mis mejillas.

-No quiero herirle- empiezo a sollozar de nuevo gritando- Le amo joder, le amo. Le haría demasiado daño para soportarlo. -Noto como el corazón se me acelera de nuevo, creo que hasta puedo oírlo. - Debo aclararme, pero no sé cómo, lo único que sé es que…

Me atrevo a decirlo en voz alta, aunque sé que estoy hablando solo.

-Isak no puede saber que soy bipolar.

Se hace un silencio sepulcral en toda la casa mientras los créditos de la película van apareciendo. Ya ni siquiera me importa. Es la primera vez que algo interrumpe mi visionado mensual de la película haciendo que ni le preste atención. Lo cierto es que es un ritual para mi, me ayuda a mantenerme distante del mundo exterior por un tiempo, me ayuda a descansar de todo el mundo sumergiéndome en la actuación del joven DiCaprio.

Me seco las lágrimas con la manga de la sudadera. _Necesitabas solarlo aunque nadie estuviera escuchando._

Suena el teléfono como si fuera una señal.

**Mensaje de Isak Valtersen**

_Hola! Me he pegado 6h limpiando escaleras y me estoy muriendo de sobredosis de trabajo. ¿Qué has hecho hoy? ¿Quieres quedar y salimos un rato?_

_Even, no debes.. no ahora._

Cada palabra que escribo me duele más y más pero sé que debo hacerlo, por él.

**Mensaje para Isak Valtersen**

_Hola, me ha encantado verte otra vez. No lo sé pero quizás las cosas han sucedido demasiado rápido... Sé que es mi culpa, pero necesito tiempo. Lo siento._

 

No solo tengo que aclararme con Isak, también debo disculparme con Sonja, no estuvo bien lo que hice. _Llamando a Sonja._

 _-_ ¿Even?- responde una voz femenina al teléfono

-Hola

-Oh dios Even, he estado muy preocupada por ti no sabía dónde estabas y si te llamaba tampoco sabía qu…

-Lo siento Sonja- digo interrumpiéndole

-Oh… No Even, no tienes por qué disculparte, me pasé con lo de la medicación, ya me conoces, sabes que no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti, te quiero demasiado y quiero que estés bien.

No sé por qué pero esas palabras no me consuelan.

-Vale, pues ahora estoy bien.

-¡Bien, igualmente mañana iremos a la fiesta de Emma y me aseguraré de que te encuentras mejor, quiero besarte de nuevo Even!

Acabo de decirle que lo siento y me ha cambiado de tema como si no le importara. Así es Sonja. Tan segura de todo.

-Okey, nos vemos mañana en mi casa, gracias por preocuparte tanto, no te merezco cariño.

-Bien, allí estaré.

Cuelgo.

 

**FREDAG 21:45**

-Even!- nos dice la chica del pelo corto cuando me ve entrando a su casa- Es genial que hayáis venido!, hola Sonja!.

-Ahora vengo, voy a saludar a las chicas!- dice mi novia dirigiéndose hacia el salón.

La fiesta está a reventar de gente, casi no puedes ni moverte. Me dirijo a la cocina y cojo un par de cervezas, le lanzo una a Alex, al que he saludado hace un rato y el cual me esta guiando hacia un sitio más tranquilo. La música esta altísima y a estas horas ya puedo ver a gente borracha, madre mía.

Nos detenemos en un descansillo al lado de dos puertas blancas que no tengo ni idea a donde llevan.

Me apoyo en el muro de tochos y reviso el móvil algo ilusionado.

Nada, nada de nada.

_¿Por qué te iba a escribir tonto del culo? ¡Lo has mandado a la mierda!_

Desde donde estoy puedo ver toda la fiesta desde una distancia más alta, pero a quien yo quiero ver no aparece...

-¿Buscas a alguien en particular? ¿Tu amante?- me dice entre risas Alexander.

Pego un trago a la bebida. Créeme, se por qué lo hago.

-¿No esta Sonja contigo?

-Ha ido a saludar a unas amigas, estará al venir..- contemplo la fiesta de nuevo, la casa es enorme- Vaya pedazo de fiesta tio, aquí debe haber como 200 personas!

-Emma tiene pasta, ese es el motivo de que esta fiesta sea la re ostia. - le pega un trago a la cerveza- Me gusta Emma.. tiene algo…

Levanto las cejas sorprendido - Emma. ¿En serio?- exploto a reír intentando no echar la cerveza que tengo en la boca.

-Eeh, no te burles, es simpática y esta.. ufff- dice soltando un soplido y relamiéndose.

-Joder Alex por favor…- me pongo la mano en la frente avergonzado mientras me rio

-Hola cielo!- exclama Sonja interrumpiendo algo que Alex estaba a punto de decir.

A veces no sé que se le pasa por la mente a Sonja pero me excluye de mis propios amigos sin venir a cuento y encima de forma brusca. Intento disculparme con Alex con una mirada pero Sonja me lo impide agarrándome de la nuca y besándome apasionadamente. Ya ni me acuerdo de quien es Alex y lo único que hago es agarrarla de la cintura y acercarla a mi.

_Ves Even, esta es tu novia. La misma a la que has engañado._

_Y la misma a la que amas._

Ojalá eso fuera cierto.

Oigo a Alex decir un adiós algo molesto pero finalmente se marcha.

Seguimos besándonos hasta que noto como mis mejillas empiezan a acalorarse y mi erección empieza a crecer más y más.

Sonja también lo nota y de repente pone su mano en mi paquete apretando suavemente. Abro los ojos y cojo aire de repente dándole a entender que no me lo esperaba pero aun así me pone. Sigo besándola apasionadamente hasta que mis labios tocan su cuello.

-No sabes lo mucho que me pones Even Bech- me susurra al oído acompañado de un leve gemido.

Empiezo a darle besos suaves por el cuello hasta morderlo, Sonja gime en mi oído para que solo pueda oírlo yo y eso me empieza a calentar aún más.

-Hola chicos!!- exclama Emma haciendo que abra los ojos.- adivinad a quien me acabo de encontrar.

Esta chica siempre apareciendo en los momentos más oportunos. Si no fuera su fiesta te aseguro que hubiéramos pasado de ella.

Sonja se gira y queda de espaldas a mi, juntando su espalda contra mi pecho. Fruncimos el ceño mirándola, yo apoyo mi barbilla en el hombro de Sonja, que -por cierto- aún tiene su mano en mi paquete.

La pego a mi por la cintura intentando esconder lo que intenta hacer y creando más fricción entre nosotros, si sigue me correré ahí mismo. No puedo concentrarme en la conversación sin soltar pequeños gemidos y sin que mis ojos se cierren del placer, así que me decanto por estar callado.

Sonja sube una ceja- ¿A quien?

-A Isak.

Mi polla da un salto al escuchar ese nombre, Sonja lo acaba de notar y me mira extrañada.

-Ha tenido las santas narices de venir a mi fiesta! ¡Nadie lo ha invitado! Y lo peor de todo es que después de pasar de mi me entero de que es gay. ¡No es por eso por lo que estoy enfadada, sino porque me hizo ilusiones y no me lo contó! Me lo acabo de encontrar hace 2 minutos, justo ahí- Señala el pasillo hacia la cocina- Creo que estaba buscando a alguien… Pero el caso es que es un mentiroso, le odio.- Hace un gesto con la mano y se va.

Sonja y yo nos miramos extrañados _Que chica más extraña…_

-||-

-Os juro que conozco a Emma, déjame entrar y la traigo aquí para que os muestre que nos conoce- le digo al tío con complejo de segurata. _Que patético..._

Intento ver si veo a Emma desde fuera para no tener que entrar, pero veo a alguien mucho mejor, Even. Va con una camisa de cuadros abierta y debajo la camiseta blanca del día de la piscina.

Este hombre va a acabar conmigo ¿porque es tan jodidamente sexy?

_¡Ahora si que tengo que entrar!_

-Te lo juro no tardo, ellos esperaran aquí.- retomo la conversación con el medio cerebro.

Asiente- tienes 2 minutos.

 _Haha_ _Los cojones.._

Hay muchísima gente del instituto, la música está altísima, la verdad es que la fiesta esta muy currada.

Empiezo a andar entre la gente en busca de Even, ya se me ha olvidado que tenia que encontrar a Emma la cual espero que no me mate por estar aquí. Después de lo de Halloween me odia seguro.

Sigo explorando la fiesta en busca de una melena rubia y una camisa de cuadros.

Prosigo por el pasillo de la cocina, le veo apoyado a una pared de tochos hablando con otro chico y algo parecido a los celos inundan mi cuerpo. Nunca lo admitiría.

Alguien choca con mi hombro. Emma.

-Hola!

-¿Que haces aquí?-dice con todo el asco del mundo.

Sigue enfadada, obviamente.

-Hey.. Estuvo fatal dejaros tiradas en Halloween. Si crees que soy idiota lo entiendo.

-No es por eso por lo que creo que eres un idiota- cruza los brazos.- Creo que eres idiota por dejar que me fijara en ti cuando eres gay.

Se me congela el cuerpo al oír las dos últimas palabras. ¿De verdad estaba preparado para oír aquellas palabras haciéndome referencia? Aun no sé cómo se ha enterado, ¿alguien lo habrá soltado por ahí? Pero como pude ser, la única persona que lo sabe es… Even. Pero él nunca haría una cosa asi. Creo.

La miro perplejo sin saber que decir.

-Estamos en 2018, Isak sal del armario.- me dice con bastante maldad en sus ojos.

La sigo con la mirada hasta que se pierde entre la gente, aún estoy en shock.

No soy gay! Bueno.. no lo sé!

Después de un monologo en mi cabeza que me hace dudar hasta de quien soy vuelvo a centrar mi vista en Even para comprobar que sigue ahí con la esperanza de irnos juntos a mi casa otra vez, para abrazarle entre las sabanas y reírnos juntos con sus chistes de mierda. Hasta quizás podría mirarle mientras duerme, juro que es la cosa más preciosa que he visto en toda mi vida.

Con la esperanza y los planes hechos en mi cabeza, pongo mi vista en él -que aun sigue apoyado en la pared-. No sé que hace en esta fiesta y ni siquiera porque no me ha dicho nada, quizás pensó que no estaba interesado en ir. Me alegro mucho por él, seguro que se lo está pasando muy bien. Ilusionado por que su mirada me busque entre la multitud me quedo ahí quieto esperando que pille la indirecta y me mire de una vez para irnos a casa.

El mundo se me cae encima cuando veo como Sonja se le acerca. ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Se supone que no están juntos. Even esta… ¿saliendo? Conmigo.

Esta lo coge por la nuca con cariño y a continuación le besa apasionadamente. Justo como yo lo había hecho hace pocos días. De la misma manera. Con el mismo deseo.

Un vacío se abre paso en mi interior haciendo que quiera llorar y salir corriendo de allí pero no se por qué pero no lo hago. Me quedo ahí observando. Soy masoquista.

 

Ese chico, Alex, se va de allí algo abrumado por la situación y pensando que aquella tortura iba a terminar me recoloco las mangas de la sudadera. Aún con los ojos llorosos vuelvo a mirar a Even solo para volver a apreciar por última vez su increíble belleza.  Clavándome una estaca en el corazón veo como Sonja coge el paquete de Even, este se sobresalta y la atrae más hacia él. La besa apasionadamente mientras aprieta su cintura.

No puedo más, si me quedo 5 segundos más voy a empezar a llorar. Las manos me tiemblan y la cara me arde. El nudo en la garganta no me deja articular palabra y el escalofrío que me sube por los pies me indica que tengo que irme. Ya es suficiente, Isak.

Salgo de la fiesta inmediatamente con el corazón a mil deseando llegar a casa para encerrarme en mi habitación y llorar, llorar y llorar. No quiero verle, no quiero ver a Even. No quiero ver a nadie.

Jonas me sigue con sus ojos verdes al salir por la puerta. Ni recordaba que ellos aun seguían aquí fuera.

-¿Que pasa tío?- me dice mientras me coloco la capucha encima de la gorra en un intento de que no me vean la cara.

-Salgamos de aquí.

-¡¿Como?!

-Se va a otra reunión familiar, dejadlo- dice Mahdi burlándose haciendo referencia a las múltiples veces que los he evitado diciéndoles esa misma frase, ocultándoles que estaba con Even. Las palabras de Mahdi son la gota que colma el vaso, la furia corre por mis venas esta vez.

Me giro y le empujo fuertemente contra la pared.

-¿¡Que tiene tanta gracia eh!?- le chillo. Si fuera un perro le habría mordido, seguro.

-Eh que te pasa tío!- me grita Mahdi defendiéndose.

-Que pasa contigo hombre!- Suelta Magnus echándose los mechones rubios para atrás.

-Isak, que te pasa!, ¿¡que coño haces!?- me hecha la bronca Jonas dándome un empujón para que me aleje de Mahdi.

Me largo de allí sin decir nada. La frustración de saber que Even, mi Even, sigue estando con su novia me duele, me duele muchísimo. Me lo prometió, me dijo que sería mi nuevo novio y yo como un tonto me lo creí, me ilusioné pensando que iba a funcionar, todo era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. El pensamiento de la quiere a ella, la quiere a ella, la quiere a ella me hace sentir aun peor. Hijo de puta.

Empiezo a darle patadas a todo lo que encuentro, la rabia se apodera de mi y mis ganas de llorar aumentan a cada paso que doy.

-JODER!- chillo exhausto en medio de la carretera. Momento en el que el llanto me inunda y me hace caer de rodillas al asfalto. Me tapo la cara para que mis lagrimas no toquen el suelo e intento que nadie me oiga sollozar, casi no puedo respirar.

He perdido la noción del tiempo, no sé cuánto rato llevo aquí tirado.

_¿Como puedes hacerme esto Even?_

 


	8. Capitulo 6

**MANDAG 9:50**

-Pues yo no se por qué pero no conseguí liarme con Emma- dice Alex muy sorprendido

No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada, la manera en la que Alex a veces especula me hace gracia. No tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que pasa a su alrededor, solo esta centrado en él y él. Le conozco desde que empecé el nuevo curso en el Nissen, nunca he tenido problema para relacionarme con la gente pero él fue el primero que se me acercó y desde entonces no nos hemos separado. No es alguien relativamente de gran importancia en mi vida, así como Mikael o Elias o… Isak, pero agradezco que esté en mi vida. Al menos con él la estancia en el Nissen se me ha hecho más amena.

Por supuesto, él no sabe nada de mi problema. Es uno de esos amigos pasajeros, por así decirlo. 

-No me extraña nada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa no soy guapo?-pregunta algo ofendido.

-No, lo que pasa es que eres insoportable- le revuelvo el pelo rubio.

-Pero tengo una buena polla...- dice mirando al cielo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco negando con la cabeza.

Llegamos al patio del instituto, aún faltan 2 minutos para que abran las puertas.

Mientras llegamos a la entrada se acercan dos amigos de Alex, a quienes he visto alguna vez pero no me importan demasiado. Empiezan a hablar de la fiesta del viernes, resulta que también acudieron, pero por desgracia yo estaba demasiado ocupado _y demasiado cachondo_ con Sonja para prestarles atención. Se siente.

-Este hombre que ves aquí- señala a su compañero- no consiguió llegar a casa. Lo tuvimos que llevar en brazos entre Lukas y yo hasta llegar a mi casa. Que buenos amigos tienes eh.- Le dice golpeándole con el hombro.

-Ya te dije que me las apañaba solo.

-Si claro, estabas chillando por ahí que habías perdido tus pantalones y que si alguien los encontraba que les dieran tu dirección de casa.

-¿Y que pasa?

-Chillabas que le dieran tu dirección de casa a tus propios pantalones, tío!!

Empezamos a reírnos imaginándonos la escena. Nunca había estado tan borracho como para hacer una cosa así, tenía algo de curiosidad para saber lo que se sentiría estando de esa manera hasta el punto de no recordar absolutamente nada y decir la primera tontería que se te pasa por la cabeza. Debe ser divertido ¿no?

A lo lejos veo una capucha gris llegar a la puerta del instituto, de repente mi mundo se detiene y con él mi corazón casi por un instante al posar mi mirada en él.

Tiene la cabeza gacha, lleva unos auriculares puestos evadiéndose del mundo y tiene los ojos y la cara rojos e hinchados como si se hubiera pasado varios días llorando. Va mirando al suelo, no quiere ver a nadie...

 _No sé que coño está pasando_. Querría ver su sonrisa, ir directamente hacia él y besarle. Abrazarle y decirle que soy un gilipollas por haberle pedido salir para después mandarlo a la mierda. No lo hago, lo único que alcanzo a hacer es seguir su trayectoria hacia la puerta para observar si en algún momento fija sus ojos en mí.

Por desgracia paso desapercibido para él.

_¿Como lo debe estar pasando? siento que he jugado con sus sentimientos pero, pero es que yo... joder no se ya ni que pensar. He perdido el rumbo y he acabado arrasando con Isak, él no tiene culpa de nada, está sufriendo por mi y no debería, no se lo merece._

_No se lo merece. No se lo merece._

Esa puta frase se repite en bucle en mi cabeza, lleva dos días torturándome. Esto me suele pasar muy de vez en cuando, forma parte de mis rutinas casi diarias. Intentar deshacer el bucle con otra cosa, es en lo que estoy centrado ahora mismo. Un fuerte estruendo, otro numero veintiuno, una canción…lo que sea. Mi respiración se empieza a acelerar y mis nervios aumentan, reconozco esta sensación. Tengo que encontrar algo antes de que me de otro ataque.

Inmediatamente un chico choca contra Isak accidentalmente interrumpiendo su paso hacia la entrada y echándolo hacia atrás haciendo que casi se caiga al suelo.

-Vigila por donde vas tio!- le grita el chaval levantandole la mano

Mis hombros se destensan al instante, gracias a la torpeza de Isak no he entrado en pánico. Esta vez ha sido suerte, o el destino. No lo sé. Solo sé que Isak cada vez hace más cosas buenas por mi incluso sin darse cuenta y yo solo estoy impidiendo que sea feliz.

-||-

Suena el timbre de fin de clases, por fin.

Dirigiéndome hacia la salida puedo ver como a un lado del pasillo Isak está hablando con una chica de su clase, no sé quién es. A estas alturas aun no me sé los nombres de los amigos de Isak, no hemos llegado a _ese_ punto. _Aún._

 

Con cuidado paso cerca de su espalda y me las ingenio para introducir mi dibujo de ayer en el bolsillo de su cazadora, creo que ninguno de los dos se ha inmutado. Algo que me extraña bastante porque, joder, sé que no soy alguien pequeño, sabes?

Sigo mi paso hasta que varias vibraciones hacen que saque mi móvil del bolsillo, algo intrigado.

**ELIAS**

_Hey Even!_

_Te hecho de menos y los chicos también._

_Espero que tengas las cervezas controladas._

_Play a las 18, hoy en mi casa._

Al ver que es Elias el que me ha escrito me sorprendo bastante. Hace mucho tiempo que estoy evitando a los chicos -sin malas intenciones-, desde lo que pasó con Mikael he decidido alejarme un poco y creo que ha sido lo mejor para ambos.

La cosa no llegó a aclararse pero tampoco quiero ser el que abre de nuevo la caja de Pandora. De momento no he recibido señales de vida de Mikael y eso no quiere decir que quiera, es decir, quiero que esté bien pero no quiero que me odie por aquél “intento” de beso. No fue culpa suya, eso lo tengo bien claro.

De todas formas, tengo ganas de ver a los chicos de nuevo. Sé que no hemos hablado en todo este tiempo pero saber que aun saben que existo me reconforta, Elias siempre ha sido muy buen amigo.

            **EVEN**

_Okey, espero que seas tu el que te controles con las cervezas._

****

 

Mientras Mutta, Adam y yo esperamos tirados en el sofá a que Elias ponga en marcha su PS4, yo sigo pensando en qué debería hacer mientras le pego un trago a mi cerveza. No sabía que esto se me fuera a hacer tan raro, son mis chicos, mis amigos de toda la vida, los que siempre han estado ahí aunque yo no estuviera para ellos. Son como mis hermanos! Por eso, no acabo de entender porque todo esto se me esta haciendo tan incomodo, Mutta y Adam están hablando sobre algún nuevo videojuego y mientras Elias se pelea con los cables de la PS4, Yousef se acerca con las manos sujetando dos bolsas de patatas chips. _Yousef._ No sé bien bien lo que le pasa conmigo, no entiendo la manía que me tiene, las pocas veces que hablamos se dirige a mi de forma cortante, rencoroso. Si pienso un poco más en ello me va a explotar la cabeza, Mikael y él son mejores amigos pero no puede ser que esté cabreado conmigo por lo que pasó, él no tiene nada que ver entre lo que teníamos Mika y yo.

Me cuesta pensar con claridad, casi prefiero no hacerlo y dejar que las cosas fluyan y dejarme llevar. Estos días me siento cansado todo el tiempo, no tengo ganas de hacer nada ni de comer siquiera. _Tanto pensar me quita las ganas de todo._

Algo vibra en mi bolsillo y lo saco al instante.

 

**SONJA**

_Hola cariño, solo quería que supieras que me alegro de que estés bien del todo._

_Donde estás ahora?_

 

**EVEN**

_En casa de Elias. Que haces tu?_

 

Elias por fin ha conseguido ponerla en marcha. Nunca se le han dado bien estos temas de cables pero el hecho de que todos seamos conscientes de ello, y aun así le obliguemos a conectarla, me llena el alma recordando aquellos tiempos donde nos reíamos unos de otros, cuando estábamos más unidos.

Ahora solo nos quedaba reírnos de Elias en silencio mientras maldecía en un idioma algo complicado para mi. 

-Ya era hora hombre! – le felicito mientras Elias se incorpora.

-¡Podrias haberme ayudado capullo!

-No, no. ¡Yo soy el de las cervezas! - le digo a Elias señalando el botellín y negando con la cabeza.

 

Yousef se sienta al otro lado del gran sofá, estando así Adam y Mutta entre nosotros dos. La situación es algo incomoda pero intento no pensar en que Yousef me odia y en que saldría corriendo de allí si pudiera. Elias se sienta en el suelo a nuestros pies extendiéndole uno de los mandos a Mutta, inmediatamente se ponen a jugar al FIFA -en el que por cierto soy el puto amo- y perdemos la noción del tiempo por un rato.

No hay malos rollos entre nosotros, no hay tensión, no hay incomodidad. Ahora solo somos cuatro hermanos centrados únicamente en que Elias no gane ni una partida, riéndonos de Mutta ya que no consigue aclararse con los controles y alabando a Adam por su eficacia marcando goles. Yousef sigue ahí, sentado al otro lado del sofá, parece que está agusto por una vez en toda la tarde y me alegro, me alegro de que todos estemos bien. _Mikael no está aquí._

 

Capto unos ojos asomados por la puerta del comedor, creo que solo los he captado yo puesto que los demás están demasiado centrados en el penalti que va a chutar Elias contra Yousef.

No se cuanto lleva ahí observándonos pero definitivamente no me siento bien cuando gente espía a otra gente.

            -Hi! Sana- saludo sonriente hacia la puerta y veo como Sana pega un bote del susto. _Por qué?_

No pierde el tiempo puesto que se dedica a abrir la puerta y entrar al comedor.

-Elias! Queréis bajar la voz?- dice intentando parecer enfadada.

-Vale- le responde Elias sin quitar la vista de la pantalla- GOOOOOL!

Celebra poniéndose de pie levantando los brazos en señal de victoria mientras Yousef tira el mando contra el sofá y suspira indignado.

-Tu portero es malísimo tio!!- le reprocha a Yousef.

-¡Pero que dices! ¡Si chutas con Ramos no vale!

-Excusas...- se burla Elias dándole un trago a la cerveza.

Me doy cuenta de que Sana ha desaparecido. _¿Que estaría mirando?_

-Qué te pasa tío?- susurro dándole un suave golpe con el codo a Yousef. Que ha terminado en el sitio de Mutta, a mi lado. Sigo rezando para que el futbol le haya calmado los humos conmigo. Quiero arreglar las cosas con él.

-Ya lo sabes… -vuelve a bajar la mirada. _Yousef estaba… triste? Wow, esto es nuevo._

-No sé que debería saber, Yousef.- dije viendo por el rabillo del ojo como los demás reiniciaban otra partida y empezaban a jugar.- si es por… si es por lo de Mikael. Quiero decirte que lo siento de nuevo, ya lo sab…

-No es solo por eso Even.- interrumpió- Creo que le gusto a Sana…

-¿Y cual es el problema?

-Elias. Elias es el problema

-Tampoco te lo tomes así…- dije intentando animarle lo mejor que pude, no quería entrometerme en su vida demasiado ya que no habíamos hablado en meses…

Se encogió de hombros y su mirada regresó a la pantalla.

_Ojalá alguien me alegrara el dia._

Inmediatamente siento vibrar mi móvil en el bolsillo, parece que el destino me acaba de oir, pienso.

 

**Mensaje de Sonja**

 

_Vale amor, cuando llegues a casa dime algo._

 

Miro al cielo decepcionado.

 

¿Por qué me iba a escribir? No tenía motivos para hacerlo. Solo nos hemos hablado una vez esta semana y por pocas le hago llorar, Soy un desastre.

 

Tengo la terrible necesidad de contárselo a alguien, no puedo guardármelo para mí solo, sino me acabare volviendo completamente loco, no paro de pensar, no paro de hacerme lios en la cabeza, tengo un vacío en el pecho...

Todo esto va a acabar conmigo.


	9. Capitulo 7

CAPITULO 7

 

**MANDAG 08:30**

Oigo sonar la alarma, Lunes. Entreabro los ojos molesto e intento palpar mi mesita de noche con tal de apagar ese sonido del demonio o lanzar mi móvil al suelo para que deje de sonar.

8:30 AM puedo ver en la pantalla de mi móvil, resoplo muy molesto.

No tengo ganas de ir al ins, ayer me quedé casi hasta las cuatro de la mañana pensando en lo que haría hoy, puedo ir al instituto arriesgándome a encontrarme con Isak y volver a sentir ese vacío de nuevo que no puedo llenar con nada, ni nadie;  a lo que se le suma ir a clase con los ojos llorosos y un nudo en la garganta todo el tiempo conjunto a que las horas se pasen tan largas que acabe durmiéndome en el pupitre en casi todas las clases.

Y por otra parte podía quedarme en casa intentando no pensar en él mientras me distraía fumando o viendo algo en la tele.

Vuelvo a ver la notificación del mensaje que Isak me envió el sábado, la cual aún no he abierto. N _o me atrevo._

**Mensaje de Isak Valtersen**

_Hola Even. Muchas gracias por el dibujo. Es muy chulo. ¿Cuándo lo pusiste en mi bolsillo?_

Lo ves? No se que responderle. Me va a odiar de todas maneras, me pone nervioso cada vez que veo su nombre en mi pantalla de móvil, no sé qué contestarle por si la cago.

No quiero ir a clase, aparte de que prefiero quedarme en casa, se está más agusto, no quiero escuchar las lecciones aburridas de la profesora de noruego, ni química, ni mates, ni inglés.. odio el instituto. Lo único que me “empuja” a ir son los chicos y.. Isak.  Pero las materias siguen sin importarme una mierda y para que la gente me vea decaído entonces creo que voy a pasar de ir.

Dejo de nuevo el móvil en la mesilla y cierro los ojos hasta que caigo dormido.

****

Despierto a mediodía, creo que son las tres y veinticinco, _un poco tarde para mi gusto._

Tengo un hambre tremenda así que me pongo el pantalón de chándal y me dirijo a la cocina a preparar algo, no sé si hay comida.. debería hacer la compra.

Recaliento unas croquetas que sobraron ayer y me las como mientras veo Narcos en Netflix, no me gusta nada pero a Isak le encanta, asique tendré que verla ni que sean 5 capítulos. 

Pican a la puerta estropeándome el momento en el que Pablo Escobar empieza a decir la mítica frase “Plata o Plomo” a un policía. Sigo sin entender que le ve Isak a esta basura. 

Me levanto dejando el plato de comida en la mesa y me dirijo a mi cuarto para ponerme la primera camiseta que encuentro.

Vuelven a picar al timbre impacientándome.

 _¿Quién será?_ Mis ojos brillan de emoción.

Abro la puerta rápidamente y veo una cabellera por los hombros y una blusa blanca.

El brillo de mis ojos desaparece y la euforia que empezaba a surgir en mí se esfuma completamente.

-Por qué no has ido a clase? - me dice Sonja con los brazos cruzados mientras se sienta en el sofá.

-No tenía ganas- le respondo seco volviendo de la cocina tras dejar mi plato de comida.

Me siento en el sofá desganado.

-Como que no tenías ganas? Estas bien ahora no? ¿No te encuentras mal ni tienes fiebre?

Niego con la cabeza.

-Entonces solo no has ido porque…-frunce el ceño aún más- no tenías ganas? ¿En serio Even?  – me dice poniéndome la mano en el antebrazo, lo que hace que me tense.

-Si..

-Even cariño... no tienes por qué ocultarme nada, que pasa? - me dice pasándome la otra mano por el pelo.

-Recuerdas aquella vez... cuando te hablé de Isak?- le dije manteniendo firme mi mirada sin bajarla ni un momento.

Asintió.

-Pues... se pueden querer a dos personas a la vez? - proseguí esta vez más tímido.

Sonja abrió los ojos como platos y frunció el ceño. Noté como su mano presionó fuerte mi antebrazo al oír eso.

-Perdón? -dijo levantándose del sofá

-Si, creo... creo que quiero a Isak también.

-Even.. qué coño estas diciendo?- me dice muy molesta

-Es verdad Sonja, no se que me pasa estas semanas pero de verdad sé que le quiero.

-Lo que pasa es que estás obsesionado por ese chaval, ¿te piensas que le gustas de verdad? ¿En serio? Él es hetero, es más hetero que yo. -dice con una sonrisa irónica- Solo es atracción, tu no quieres a Isak. Te ha besado alguna vez seguro y por eso crees que eres gay y esas mierdas ¿verdad?

-Sonja porque me haces esto? – me aclaro la garganta- solo digo que..

-No, Even tu no dices nada. Eso son tonterías que te has montado tu solo en tu cabeza porque solo sientes atracción por él, te besó sí, pero seguro que fue un beso de amigos, nada más. Créeme, no le gustas. - dice poniéndose el bolso en el hombro.

-Pero Sonja, déjame explicarme, le quiero, es la persona más maravillosa que he conocido- digo con las lágrimas a punto de derramarse por mis ojos azules.- Pero a ti también! ¡No sé qué hacer!

-Even de verdad que estoy flipando contigo... Sabes que no estás bien, no me vengas con esas chorradas, solo te estas obsesionando unos días, verás cómo se te pasa. Recuerdas la temporada que te dio por jugar al ajedrez? Pues lo mismo.

Oigo como mi corazón se rompe. Me está comparando el puto ajedrez con la persona que más me importa en este mundo..

me mira con asco-  Todo es por la bipolaridad. Además, él no lo sabe, seguro que cuando se lo cuentes saldrá corriendo y no te hará ni caso. No es buena idea Even. Tu no le quieres, no se merece que le hagas sufrir por tus problemas mentales. Él no te quiere.

 Crack, crack. Mi corazón ahora mismo se acaba de hacer trizas.

Oigo el portazo. Y finalmente mis lagrimas ruedan cuesta abajo por mis mejillas. ¿Como puede ser así la persona a la que he amado durante tanto tiempo? Porque? ¿Y ese portazo que significaba? ¿Estábamos juntos aun?

 

**TIRSDAG 11:25**

Salgo de clase y puedo ver cuchichear a la gente justo cuando me ve salir por la puerta.

Contemplo a todo el pasillo. La gente apoyada en las taquillas me mira de reojo susurrándole algo a sus compañeros.

Frunzo el ceño observando a todos los alumnos.

-Que le pasa a la peña?- pregunto a Alex con un toque con mi codo sin dejar de mirar a la gente.

-Frunce el ceño- Pues no lo sé la verdad. Dame 10 minutos y me entero. ¡Nos vemos en la cantina! - mi mejor amigo desaparece marchándose hacia otra dirección mientras yo me dirijo hacia la cafetería.

Me siento en la misma mesa que todos los días, la misma desde la que vi por primera vez a esa gorra roja y esos ojos verdes los cuales en este mismo instante me llenarían de felicidad si los tuviera delante. La misma sonrisa y el mismo cabello rubio que me engatusaron de aquella manera y debidos a los que ahora mismo me mantengo en una lucha constante conmigo mismo sobre si debo decantarme por mi intuición y mi corazón o por la sensatez y la cabeza.

Me senté dejando la mochila encima de la mesa y saqué mi móvil, muy muy sorprendido por los mensajes.

**Mensaje de BALLOON SQUAAD**

**Eliaaz:** ¿Alguien más tiene la sensación de que el año que viene nos vamos a ver con las chicas de 3ro? Creo que me quedaré los libros de este año, estoy segurísisisisimo de que repito.

 **Mikael:** +1!

 **YOUseef:** +2

 **Mikael:** ¿Sabeis que en Elvebakken hay fiesta el viernes?

 **Even:** ¿Se celebra algo en especial?

De repente Alex se deja caer en la silla de en frente mío.

-Tio, tenemos que hablar...

Al parecer alguien había hablado de más y se había ido de la lengua con el tema de Isak, ahora todo el colegio sabía que Isak era gay y también que habíamos estado liados.

-Quien te lo ha dicho?

-Chris, una chica del curso de Isak, pero al parecer el rumor lo empezó una chica de pelo corto, no sé quién es.. – frunce el ceño intentándose acordar de algo- Eva? No, eva no… Ammy... Em... Emma! Si, se llama Emma, ¿la conoces de algo?

-Que si la conozco? Maldita celosa!- el enfado se empieza a apoderar de mí.

Sé que no debo actuar de ninguna manera porque sé que Isak aún no ha salido del armario ni yo tampoco, aunque eso no me importa mucho. No le gustaría en absoluto que yo anduviera de por medio sacándolo a rastras de él. Asique decido calmarme, dejar pasar el rumor y hacer oídos sordos, un rumor cierto.. pero los únicos que sabíamos la verdad éramos Isak y yo.

**ONSDAG 11:49**

***ISAK***

Voy de camino a clase detrás de Jonas, unas chicas que ni siquiera conozco pasan por mi lado y saludándome.

Frunzo el ceño mirándolas

-Quiénes son? - pregunta el moreno

-Nidea- digo encogiéndome de hombros

Entramos a la clase y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se me dibuja en la cara cuando veo al payaso de Magnus haciendo un baile extraño con los brazos al ritmo de una canción proveniente del móvil de Mahdi. Nos sentamos encima de las mesas frente a ellos.

-What’s up meeen!- dicen saludándonos

-Yep!, sabéis que Isak va a ser el anfitrión para la prefiesta del Viernes verdad?- les informa Jonas

Sonrío.

-Nos apuntamos- dice Magnus pasándole el brazo por los hombros a Mahdi.

-Prometo no ponerme violento esta vez, tío.- le garantizo a Mahdi refiriéndome a lo que pasó en la fiesta anterior.

Asiente sonriendo.

-Oh! ¿Habéis oído el rumor de que vosotros dos os peleasteis en la fiesta de Emma porque Isak es gay?  – dice Magnus sin creérselo.

Mahdi comparte la misma expresión que el rubio mientras que Jonas y yo nos miramos preocupados.

Desde que hace dos días se lo conté todo, con todo me refiero a lo mío con Even y a mi sexualidad, estamos más unidos que nunca tanto que creo que nos leemos el pensamiento y en ese instante los dos pensamos _Mierda._

-Que peleamos por qué?- le preguntó Mahdi a Magnus

-Porque eres musulmán y se supone que eres homófobo

-Que? Tío yo no soy musulmán!- exclama riendo

-Que? En serio- la cara de confusión de Magnus es un poema

-Claro.

-Bueno el caso es que es alucinante que la gente piense que Isak es gay.

Mi cuerpo empezó a tensarse cuando Magnus acabó de pronunciar las tres últimas palabras, no sé si estaba preparado para eso. Bueno, Jonas lo sabía, pero Jonas es como mi hermano… Bajé la mirada involuntariamente.

-Cuando me lo dijeron dije que Isak se fue a una comida familiar

-En serio? - Dice Mahdi riendo

-Si tío, ya está todo aclarado, relaaax!- dice Magnus echándose el flequillo rubio para atrás.

Me fijé en que Jonas no había hablado en todo este rato, estaba tan asombrado como yo.  Cuando por fin fijamos miradas, me hizo una señal diciéndome _Cuéntaselo._

Suspiro deshaciéndome de la tensión de mi cuerpo.

-Eh.. ¿Chicos… Os acordáis de cuando estábamos viendo a las chicas de ballet?

-Cada vez que cierro los ojos puedo verlas bailar- dice Mahdi mirando hacia arriba casi relamiéndose.

-Joder, estaban tan buenas... – exclama Magnus a continuación.

-Si, pero... os acordáis del chico que se acercó a nosotros?

-El chico gay?

-Fruncí el ceño- Como sabes que es gay?

-Lo dijiste tú, el profesor - Magnus dejó una pausa para pensar- dijiste que se veía de lejos que era gay.

-No no! ¡Él no, él no! El chico ese, el otro que se acercó a nosotros.

-si.. no se- me dijo con cara extraña

-El chico que dijo que olvidé la gorra en la cafetería.

Después de unos segundos Mahdi pudo hablar- Si, si creo que me acuerdo de él. ¿Que pasa con él?

Jonas vuelve a mirarme dándome con su mirada todo su apoyo, sé que él va a estar ahí pase lo que pase, no me va a fallar.

Me mojo los labios - Tuvimos algo-

El silencio se hace entre nosotros cuatro, Magnus acostumbraba a no quedarse callado ni siquiera debajo del agua, pero esta vez se queda sin palabras, pero solo durante unos 5 segundos.

-Algo? - dice con una sonrisa pícara.

-Algo- mi cara de miedo lo dice todo

-Joder, ¿eres gay?

-No soy gay- _Isak por dios..-_ Bueno quizás si soy un poco gay pero.. no estoy interesado en vosotros, por ejemplo. No es como si me fijara en todos los chicos todo el rato...

Las caras del rubio y Mahdi se quedaron petrificadas, Magnus abrió la boca.

-Pero si te acuestas con tias cada fin de semana!

-Si, pero quizás es pansexual- Le dice Mahdi haciéndose el interesante

-Y que es pansexual?

-Cuando te gustan los dos.

-Eso es bisexual. – dijo mirando a Jonas a lo que este asintió.

_Que conversación más absurda, mi yo interior se puso la mano en la frente._

 -Si pero pansexual es que te gustan los dos también- Insiste Mahdi

-Que diferencia hay entre pansexual y bisexual? No hay diferencia!- exclama Magnus mirándome.

_Creo que lo que les acabo de decir no ha sido un gran impacto para ellos asique mejor._

Mi cuerpo se relaja del todo.

-Da igual, Pansexual, bisexual, gay o no- les corta Jonas salvándome la vida- Isak será el anfitrión el Viernes

Los dos asienten.

-¡Bueno quizás por una vez podremos conseguir chicas, ahora que te has vuelto gay!

Levanto una ceja sonriendo.

-No significa que vayas a ligar más, créeme. -le digo a Magnus desafiante.

*******

-Entonces te apuntas no? – Me susurra Alex despertándome del trance en clase de español.

-Eh?

-La fiesta del viernes.

-Ah, si claro.- digo bostezando.

Vuelvo a poner mi cabeza en mis brazos, que hasta ahora eran mi mejor almohada. Cierro los ojos y pienso en Isak, ¿que deberá estar haciendo ahora? ¿Estará pensando en mi? Recuerdo el último mensaje que me envió.

Empiezo a dibujar dos recuadros en un papel, en el de la izquierda copio exactamente mi pantalla del móvil con el mensaje de Whatsapp de Isak:

_Hola Even. Muchas gracias por el dibujo. Es muy chulo. ¿Cuándo lo pusiste en mi bolsillo?_

En el recuadro de la derecha copio exactamente lo mismo, excepto que en la parte superior escribo _Mientras tanto en un universo paralelo..._

Debajo del mensaje de Isak, imitando una conversación de Whatsapp escribo:

_Me alegra que te guste. Lo puse mientras estabas distraído en el pasillo._

_Te hecho mucho de menos._

Ojalá pudiera decirle todo esto, pero la verdad es que me es infinitamente imposible.

Suena el timbre de final de clase, doblo el papel y me dirijo a la taquilla de Isak a hurtadillas, para meter el dibujo entre las rejillas, espero no encontrármelo.

**FREDAG 18:26**

En media hora pasan a recogerme la Squad, debo estar guapo para la ocasión, pienso mientras salgo de la ducha. Me miro al espejo

-Joder Even, ¿porque estas tan bueno?  - digo sonriéndole al espejo.

Me peino con las manos y empiezo a ponerme los boxers negros, estoy demasiado sexy con ellos, vuelvo a mirarme al espejo mientras me coloco los tejanos.

Termino de vestirme con una sudadera roja y me dirijo a la cocina, si no como algo moriré hoy.

Puedo ver como se hace la pizza en el horno, _está caliente, como me pone exactamente Isak._

-Ou ou, Even, relax.- digo mirando hacia arriba soltando un bufido.

Noto como mi móvil vibra.

**Mensaje de Isak Valtersen**

_Hola, gracias por el dibujo, pero si no estás interesado en algo mas solo déjalo. Llámame cuando hayas roto con tu novia._

 

Al leerlo la sangre se me heló, la tensión se me disparó y mi cuerpo no respondía a mis actos, no Isak no, no me hagas esto. No ahora. Me senté en la mesa de la cocina.

**Mensaje para Isak Valtersen**

_¿Que haces ahora? ¿Podemos hablar?_

**Mensaje de Isak Valtersen**

_Descansando en casa._

 

 _A LA MIERDA._ Me levanto de la mesa lo más rápido que puedo, apago el horno y cojo mi chaqueta tejana, tengo que verle.

Salgo a la calle y me dirijo a casa de Isak casi corriendo.

**Mensaje para Sonja**

_Lo siento no puedo más, tengo que romper contigo, lo siento de veras Sonja._

Hablaré más tarde con ella, ahora debo ocuparme de un asunto mucho más importante.

***ISAK***

Empiezo a pensar que el rap de fondo está demasiado bajo, ni se oye, creo que mi altavoz está roto. No tengo ganas de ir a esa fiesta, se está mejor aquí, en casa. Tengo un bajón…

Los chicos están hablando de cosas que ni siquiera me interesan, yo solo puedo pensar en qué estará haciendo Even ahora mismo, quizás tirándose a su novia, o ligando por ahí. No le importo nada, no sé qué ha pasado entre nosotros, pero me tiene tan enganchado que no duermo bien. Necesito su aroma para dormir, como aquel día. Sinceramente, yo también le hecho muchísimo de menos.

-Hey, todo bien? - dice Jonas dejando la lata de cerveza en la mesa.

-Bueno, si…

-Como que bueno? Algo nuevo de Even o que?- me dice intentando empatizar conmigo.

-Que va, tengo un nuevo dibujo pero eso es todo.

-Cuál es su problema? - dice poniendo media sonrisa.

-No lo sé..

-Hablais de Even?- oigo decir a Magnus a lo que asiento.

-Que es lo que realmente tenéis?- me pregunta Mahdi apoyado en la silla

-Realmente nada. Tiene una novia.

-Entonces es pansexual también? - pregunta Magnus bastante serio a lo que me rio soltando un suspiro- Quiero preguntarte algo, o sea.. no quiero que suene mal, pero es algo que tengo curiosidad por saber. ¿Cuando los gays tienen sexo, quien es el hombre y quien la mujer?

_Dios.. este hombre no es más estúpido porque su madre no le puso más empeño._

Puedo ver a Jonas tapándose los ojos con vergüenza.

-Es divertido que lo preguntes... porque te iba a hacer la misma pregunta acerca de cuando tienes sexo, quien es la mujer y quien el hombre.

Oigo a Mahdi soltar una carcajada.

-Pero entonces recuerdo que tú no tienes sexo.- digo mientras reímos todos juntos menos Magnus, confundido.

-No era tan mala pregunta, pero vale...- Magnus pone cara de indiferencia.

-Okey okey, pero... a ver... creo que le estas dejando que juegue contigo.- me dice Jonas indignado.

-Jugar conmigo?

-Si, hace lo que quiere contigo y te mantiene siempre a su disposición pero después no pasa nada y él sigue con su novia.

-Si... pero no puedo controlar lo que hace- le digo encogiendo los hombros.

-Claro que si, eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para mandarle un mensaje y decirle, “ _hey , para con esto!”_ o quizás _“ para de escribirme hasta que no cortes con tu novia”_

-No te das cuenta de que no se lo toma en serio? Te está usando mientras su novia está ahí también, eres como su juguete, si no le paras los pies va a ser peor.

Saco el teléfono

**Mensaje para Even Bech**

_Hola, gracias por el dibujo, pero si no estás interesado en algo más solo déjalo. Llámame cuando hayas roto con tu novia._

 

-Tu solo dile “descansando en casa”- me ordena Jonas.

-Y “descansando en casa”+ smiley?

-No, solo “descansando en casa”. Que suene despreocupado, como que quieres que llame, pero sin decírselo. Llamará, ya verás. - dice Jonas satisfecho dándole un trago a su cerveza.

Pasan unos minutos, y me desespero al ver que no obtengo respuesta de Even y empiezo a impacientarme.

De repente pican a la puerta.

-A quien más has invitado? - dice Mahdi.

-A nadie, sois los únicos amigos que tengo- digo tranquilo y extrañado- Seguro que es Eskild, se habrá dejado las putas llaves otra vez..

Me levanto para ver quien pica a la puerta a través de la ventana.

-Joder... Joder tios...- se me abren los ojos como platos.

Se giran para mirarme

-Joder tios es Even.

Jonas ríe juguetón mientras los demás se sorprenden.

-Even? En serio! - exclama Magnus

-joder claro que es en serio!

-Pero, tu Even? – dice Mahdi

-Está ahí!!- digo señalando la puerta

-Pues vamos a conocerlo no?- Comenta Magnus

-No! ni de puta coña, vamos, fuera fuera fueraaa.- aplaudo y hago un gesto con las manos intentando echarlos.

-¡¿Y a donde vamos a irnos?!- pregunta Jonas

-¡No podéis conocer a Even, que coño decís, vamos vamos!- digo volviendo a aplaudir

Se levantan de las sillas y Jonas agarra las cervezas que había en la mesa.

-Donde esta mi teléfono? - pregunta Mahdi cogiendo su sudadera.

-Pero donde nos vamos? - Jonas coge su chaqueta.

-Yo que se haced la prefiesta fuera, tenéis una fiesta a la que ir. ¡Vamos!

Los chicos intentan ir lo más rápido que pueden cogiendo todas las cervezas y las botellas de alcohol que les cogen en las manos.

-Salimos por ahí? - Dice Magnus señalando la puerta.

-No, vosotros salís por la puerta trasera- les chillo haciendo un gesto para que se den prisa.

-Los zapatos están ahí- dice mahdi preocupado

-Yo los cojo- intenta musitar Jonas entre mis gritos impacientados.

-Zapatos!!, necesito mis zapatos ahora Isak!- dice Magnus casi chillando

-¡Cógelas joder, están ahí! ¡Venga!  - le señalo las bambas del suelo, las cuales intenta ponerse sin atárselas. – Mahdi has cogido las mías!

-¡Venga tios, dan igual de quien sean las bambas, vámonos ya!  - dice Jonas saliendo por la puerta.

 

 

La paz se hace en casa mientras cierro la puerta de atrás.

*****

Me estoy impacientando y vuelvo a picar a la puerta esta vez con la mano.

La puerta se abre dando paso a un guapo rubio de pelo rizado con una gorra roja en la cabeza. Puedo ver como su cara mira hacia abajo con timidez.

Suspiro al verle.

-Hola. – musita después de observarme durante unos instantes.

-Hola.

Su cara, esos ojos verdes que llevaba cerca de una semana sin ver y esos labios suaves de los que estaba tan y tan profundamente enamorado. Nos miramos a los ojos, y noto como mis manos empiezan a temblar. _¿Nervioso? Even? Tu nervioso? Esto es nuevo._

Unas manos se acercan a mi nuca y noto como los labios de Isak se juntan con los míos. Inmediatamente la sensación de tristeza y vacío desaparece por completo. Nunca antes me había sentido así, solo sé que no voy a dejar escaparlo. Por mucho que me cueste.

Empiezo a saborear cada rincón de sus labios y su boca da paso a mi lengua la cual juega con la suya mientras le empujo hacia dentro de su apartamento cerrando la puerta.

Me retiro un momento para mirarle sus preciosos ojos, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando de verdad. A continuación sigo besándole esta vez más apasionadamente mientras mis dedos se enredan en su pelo haciendo que la gorra caiga al suelo. Consigo empujarle suavemente hasta que su espalda toca la pared, noto como la mano de Isak vuela hasta debajo de mi camiseta y tira de ella a lo que inmediatamente me la quito, acción que él repite.

Paso mis labios por su cuello, besándolo suavemente mientras con mis manos acaricio su espalda. Le oigo gemir e inmediatamente reírse de ello, es lo más adorable que he oído en mi vida y me pone muy cachondo, noto como mi erección va aumentando a cada beso que doy sobre su piel.

Hago un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su ombligo, cuando llego a esa zona levanto la mirada y me observa avergonzado. Sigo besándole desabrochándole el pantalón a lo que él vuelve a gemir de nuevo ahora más fuerte. Si sigue gimiendo así no tardaré nada en correrme.

Consigo bajarle el pantalón y con él su bóxer negro. Puedo ver por fin su miembro duro, estaba muy muy cachondo. Me lo meto en la boca a lo que Isak hecha la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo de nuevo, sé que le va a encantar esto, empiezo a chupar moviendo mi cabeza de arriba abajo mientras paso mi lengua por la punta.

-Even.. -gime mientras cierra los ojos

Noto como se empieza a poner más duro y empieza a bombear, sigo un rato más hasta que las respiraciones de Isak se convierten en gemidos constantes. Me lo saco de la boca y empiezo a bombearlo con las manos hasta que finalmente se corre gritando mi nombre.

Puedo cogerlo antes de que se desplome del cansancio y lo llevo a la cama. Voy al baño y me lavo las manos, cuando llego a la habitación se ha quedado dormido.

Sonrío. _Por fin._

Me acuesto en la cama a su lado poniéndome una camiseta que encuentro.

Me acurruco a él abrazándole y le doy un beso en la frente.

-Por fin te tengo entre mis brazos Isak Valtersen- le susurro al oído mientras me quedo dormido con mi nariz tocando su frente.

 

 

 


	10. Capítulo 8

**LORDAG 11:11**

 

Entreabro los ojos y lo primero que veo es la manera en la que el cuerpo de Isak está entrelazando mi brazo izquierdo con fuerza mientras duerme plácidamente.

 

Con mi otra mano le acaricio la mejilla y le doy un beso suave en la frente antes de levantarme de la cama y ponerme mi camiseta blanca.

 

-Y que se supone que vas a hacer?- me pregunta Eskild relamiéndose al verme buscando entre los armarios de la cocina.

 

-No lo sé, un poco de todo. No sé bien bien lo que le gusta a Isak asi que..- me muerdo el labio inferior- Quizás tortitas, un poco de fruta, huevos fritos y tortilla.

 

-Así, ligero no?- dice Noora sarcásticamente apareciendo por el marco de la puerta.

 

Se planta al lado de Eskild y me pega un repaso de arriba a abajo Piensa que no le veo..

 

Enciendo el fuego y empiezo a hacer las tortitas imitando a un profesional mientras noto los ojos de Eskild plantados en mi culo. Este hombre tiene una obsesión importante conmigo.

 

Para distraerme enciendo la radio.

 

 

 

No puede ser. Otra vez no..

 

Lo primero que pienso al ver el otro lado de la cama, vacio y frio, señal de que había pasado un rato desde que se había ido.

 

Intento buscar alguna señal de que no se ha marchado, algún dibujo, alguna prenda de ropa, algo. Miro debajo de la almohada, entre las sábanas, incluso en el escritorio.. ni rastro de Even.

 

La frustración y la tristeza me invaden la mente.

 

Pensaba que lo de ayer significó algo para él como lo significó para mi, pensaba que de una vez por todas había conseguido mantener a Even a mi lado, ni que fuera por dos días. Pero cuando las cosas se alargan, siempre corre hacia los brazos de Sonja y esta vez ni siquiera un triste mensaje de despedida. No podía pasar de nuevo, Jonas tenía razón, me trataba como un juguete, solo me usaba y ya está desaparecía sin más, esta vez no se saldría con la suya.

 

Cogí el teléfono dispuesto a dejar a Even de una vez por todas.

 

**Mensaje de Eskild**

 

_Hola!!_

_Alguien esta contigo?_

_Hay unos zapatos aquí._

_Son de Even?_

_Se que has leido mis mensajes._

_Okay te dejare en paz._

_¿Puedo entrar para saludarlo?_

 

Pongo los ojos en blanco, Eskild ,aka la niñera, me dejó 485 mensajes ayer a las 00:38...

 

Al acabar de leerlos oigo una risa familiar.

 

Frunzo el ceño y salgo de la habitación atraído por ella. ¿A quien habría invitado Noora?

 

 

 

-Gracias de nuevo por dejarme usar tu ducha.- digo a Eskild agradecido

 

-Has usado nuestra ducha?- dice la chica enredándose el pelo entre los dedos.

 

-Claro.- digo dandole la vuelta a la tortilla de la sarten.

 

-Los productos para el pelo no son mios, bueno almenos no todos.. eh- dice Eskild con un tono extraño.

 

-Algunos tambien son mios- vuelve a decir Noora- pero puedes usarlos si quieres..

 

-Los míos tambien.. no hay problema- dice Eskild casi relamiendose.

 

No se por que pero sigo notando la vista de ambos puesta constantemente en mi cuerpo, me siento como una presa.

 

De pronto una cabellera rubia se asoma por el marco de la puerta de la cocina salvandome de los leones.

 

-Anda, buenos dias!- le digo a Isak sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Me acerco a él y le doy un tierno beso sosteniendo su cara entre mis manos.

 

-Nos he hecho algo de desayuno- digo limpiandole la mejilla.

 

-Espero que tengas hambre, he hecho un montón de cosas!

 

Me dirijo a los fuegos a hecharle un vistazo al desayuno para que no se queme. Isak aun sigue ahí con la boca abierta, desorientado.

 

Después de un breve silencio Noora dice incomoda - bueno creo que.. debemos irnos a cambiar para..para la.. debemos cambiarnos para la clase de ..yoga, si.

 

-Oh, haceis yoga?- pregunto sorprendido

 

-Nosotros no hacemos...-dice Eskild intentando acabar la frase

 

-Claro que si, si!- dice Noora lanzándole una mirada asesina a Eskild.

 

Los ojos de este se abren como platos- Ah si! Ese tipo de Yoga!. Olvidé que nos apuntamos. - recordó abrochándose el kimono delicadamente. - hacemos.. Yoga acuático.

 

Frunzo el ceño ante aquello.

 

-Yoga acuatico!? - les digo levantando una ceja.

 

-Si si en las piscinas Bishlett. -Asiente- Bueno nosotros...

 

-Si, nosotros nos.. nos vamos..-dice Noora acabando la frase de Eskild.

 

-Pero tu solo.. ayudate hechandole un poco de pimienta de la nevera.. -me recomienda Eskild mientras Noora le mete prisa para salir de la cocina- Oh, quiero decir.. de la despensa, esta en el medio de...

 

Isak los mira perplejo, sinceramente, no se lo que traman.

 

La mirada de Eskild se topa con la suya-Em.. Adios!

 

Por fin aquellos dos se han ido y Isak parece que empieza a reaccionar acercandose a mi.

 

-No sabia lo que te gustaba así que he hecho un poco de todo.- digo dandole la vuelta a la tortilla, literalmente.

 

De repente se me ocurre algo- Que pelicula?-

 

-Pelicula?- me dice mientras le acerco la espátula con un trozo de tortilla a la boca.

 

Asiente saboreandolo.

 

-Esta bueno?- le digo a lo que asiente de nuevo.

 

Él solo responde con un Hm

 

-El secreto esta en ponerle un poco de crema agria.- le digo acercándome de nuevo a los fuegos para añadirle un poco de sal.

 

El silencio entre nosotros aparece y solo se oye una cancion provinente de la radio.

 

-Cuando me he despertado.. - oigo la voz timida de Isak rompiendo el silencio- Pensé..pensé que te habias ido.

 

Immediatamente me giro para acercarme a él, aun con la mirada en el suelo.

 

-Hey..- le digo con ternura- solo estaba aqui cocinando. Y hablando con tus amigos.

 

Rozo mi nariz contra la suya y vuelvo a la sartén.

 

-Sonja lo sabe.. que estas aqui?

 

Frunzo el ceño.

 

-A la mierda Sonja. No estaremos juntos nunca más.

 

Puedo notar como Isak me mira fijamente deseando que eso fuera verdad. Y la verdad es que si, lo tenia clarisimo. Sonja ya no es nada para mi, no forma parte de mi vida. No la quiero en mi vida, Isak es lo mejor que me ha pasado y como me siento cuando estoy con él no se compara a nada. Me siento libre y seguro. Sé que lo que hice la ultima vez no estuvo nada bien, me siento muy mal por lo que hice, pero tenia mis motivos..

 

-Si bueno.. la ultima vez dijiste lo mismo y te vi besandola dos dias después..- dice con la voz medio rota.- No es fácil.. No es nada fácil para mi imaginar que de verdad has cortado con ella, Even.

 

-No, pero tienes que entender que las cosas con Sonja son asi, ella tiene el control, alguna vez llegué a pensar que me conocía más ella a mi que yo a mi mismo porque todo lo que dice es verdad. Y por eso es por lo que estoy cansado de ella. Quiero decir, ella no puede sentir lo que yo siento o pensar como yo lo hago. Vale? - le dije a Isak viendo como me miraba con los ojos llorosos.

 

-Solo tu puedes sentir lo que sientes. - Asiente tras decirlo.

 

Me acerco a él pegando su espalda al pollo de la cocina y poniendo mis manos encima de este, apresándolo así. Acerco mi frente a la suya mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

 

-No he sentido nunca nada..- mi vista se posa en sus labios por unos segundos- Como esto... Nunca.

 

Los ojos de Isak me rogan que por favor le bese, pero en lugar de eso me acerco más a él esperando su respuesta.

 

-Yo tampoco- musita a pocos centímetros de mi boca.

 

A lo que junto nuestros labios cálidamente saboreando, saboreando a mi Isak. Que al fin era mio, al fin podia disfrutarle sin ataduras ni secretos. Bueno..

 

Me separo finalizando el beso, observandole detenidamente mientras él sigue con la boca entreabierta y los ojos casi cerrados rogando que le bese de nuevo.

 

Una canción familiar suena por la radio.

 

-Oh! Esta cancion!- le digo sonriendo mientras veo su cara de aturdimiento.

 

Subo el volumen marcando el ritmo con la cabeza mientras 5 Fine Frokner suena por la radio.

 

-En serio?- me dice Isak levantando una ceja

 

-Que pasa?

 

Me acerco a él. Me apetece jugar un rato.. Nuestras narices se rozan de nuevo y noto el pequeño sobresalto de Isak. A lo que me retiro.

 

-Por dios esto es tan Hashtag...joder...

 

-Como?- le dijo medio riendo levantando las cejas

 

-Cuando has encontrado al hombre de tus sueños y resulta que le gusta Gabrielle.- dice pronunciando la ultima palabra con ritintin.

 

Me da un vuelco el corazon al oirle pronunciar esas palabras.

 

-Yo soy el hombre de tus sueños!?- le digo juguetón señalandome- soy yo del que estas hablando?

 

Isak sacude la cabeza con vergüenza.

 

-Yo soy el hombre de tus sueños?- repito riendo

 

-Es como un Hashtag ya sabes como va!- dice hechando la cabeza para atrás intentando no mantener contacto visual conmigo, se está muriendo de vergüenza.

 

-No perdona! Has dicho que soy el hombre de tus sueños- le vuelvo a decir acercándome a él para ponerlo más nervioso.

 

Le beso intentando que diga lo que quiero oir.

 

Nuestras narices se siguen rozando y mi vista sigue fija en sus preciosos ojos verdes.

 

-Dilo.

 

-Hm..

 

-Dilo otra vez- le digo esta vez rogándole con la mirada.

 

Hace una larga pausa mirandome deseoso por volver a besarme, con la boca entreabierta.

 

-Eres el hombre de mis sueños.

 

Mi estomago se revoluciona ante esas palabras que acaba de pronunciar y mi corazon se empieza a acelerar dandole así un beso tras otro juntando nuestros labios cada vez con más fuerza. Noto como los dedos de Isak se empiezan a enredar en mis mechones de pelo y como sus labios cada vez muerden más los mios pidiendo guerra.

 

Pero creo... creo que voy a hacerlo sufrir un poquito más.

 

Me separo de él rozandole la nariz moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro sonriendo mientras la cancion sigue sonando.

 

Baja la cabeza y encoge los hombros mirandome por debajo de las pestañas. Me encanta verle así de timido conmigo, vergonzoso, me parece adorable.

 

Empiezo a bailar tontamente al ritmo de la musica mientras él con una sonrisa en la cara, deja reposar su cabeza contra el armario de la cocina.

 

-Es una mierda!

 

Sigo bailando por toda la cocina esta vez subiendo el volumen. Vuelvo a mirarle y noto que esta bailando tímidamente.

 

-Vaya.. Quien esta bailando ahora?- le digo sarcástico

 

Cuando ve que me he dado cuenta sonrie y deja de bailar negando con la cabeza todo convencido.

 

-Vamos venga!- animo a que me acompañe bailando.

 

La canción sigue sonando, me acerco a su cuello y rozo mis labios contra él para provocarle. Noto como se le ponen los pelos de punta.

 

Sigo bailando y se pone las manos en la cara avergonzandose de mi baile.

 

Demasiado adorable.

 

Empieza mi parte favorita, el estribillo, le cojo de la nuca acercándome a él y rozo de nuevo mi nariz contra la suya pero esta vez haciendo que nuestros labios estén a muy pocos centímetros.

 

Los labios de Isak se entreabren pidiéndome que le bese. Sigo acariciándole el cuello con mis dedos y acercando cada vez más nuestros labios. Veo como los ojos de Isak se cierran deduciendo lo que va a pasar a continuacion.

 

**

 

Even por favor... Esa cancion?

 

Quieres parar de bailar y dejar de ponerme cachondo cada vez que intentas besarme? Eres demasiado sexy para resistirme, irresistible. Me tienes a tus pies, haz lo que quieras conmigo pero para de torturarme, quiero besarte, déjame hacerlo, déjame sentir tus labios al menos por un instante. Deja de acercarte a mi insinuandote para después dejarme con las ganas. No me tortures de esta manera cariño... dejame probarte, por favor.

 

**

 

Me retiro de él y empiezo a mover los labios pronunciando el estribillo sin emitir ningún sonido. Mientras lo hago empiezo a sonreír juguetón.

 

-Tu haces que me encienda.- pronuncio cerca de sus labios- Y no hay nada que me pueda apagar.

 

Me retiro haciéndome el sorprendido por lo que acabo de pronunciar mientras me roga con la mirada que le bese de una vez.

 

-Tu haces que todo desaparezca- me mira ansioso con una sonrisa mientras vuelvo a acercarme a él- No hay nadie más con quien prefiera hacer esto.

 

Agotado de esperar, pone la mano en mi nuca y me acerca a él mientras intento pronunciar el siguiente verso, pero el beso que me da me quita las ganas de seguir cantando. Sus labios se juntan con los míos cálida y desesperadamente y nuestras lenguas empiezan a jugar mientras mis dedos se pierden entre sus mechones rubios.

 

Sonrío en medio del beso. Eres un cielo Isak Valtersen.

 

**MANDAG 14:33**

 

**Mensaje para Isak**

 

Even: _Esa cosa que me hiciste en la ducha esta mañana.._

 

Isak: _Que pasa?_

 

Even _: No me deja concentrarme, estoy en ingles con una ereccion._

 

Isak: _Juntemonos después de clase y puedo hacerlo de nuevo._

 

Even: _A que hora sales?_

 

Isak: _3.15_

 

Even: _Te esperare en el Kaffebreneriet entonces._

 

_Hombre de mi vida._

 

Isak _: jajajaja_

 

_Callate_ _💖_

 

**TIRSDAG 18:46**

 

**Mensaje para Isak Valtersen**

 

Even: _Pick it, pack it, fire it up, come along. And take a hit from the bong.Put the blunt down just for a second. Don't get me wrong it's not a new method_

_Inhale, exhale_ _💨_

 

Even: _No me gusta mi cama_

 

Isak: _Que tiene de malo la tuya?_

 

Even: _Solo que me he acostumbrado a la tuya. Cuando terminas de estudiar para tu examen?_

 

Isak: _Es el viernes y estoy muy jodido. Voy muy atrasado_.

 

Even _: Deberia ayudarte a estudiar?_

 

Isak _: jajaja_

 

Even: _Tienes que recordar que yo estoy en 3er año. Se mucho mas que tu._

 

Isak: _jajaja no sabes nada sobre fisica, o si?_

Even: _no puede ser tan dificil_

 

_Hice fisica en el Elvebakken_

 

Isak: _Fisica y media?_

 

_*Ha enviado un link: Intervju med: Even Bech Naesheim*_

 

Even: _ajajaja me stalkeas?_

 

Isak: _Si._

 

_Quien es Mikael?_

 

Even: _El anterior hombre de mi vida._

 

Isak _: Idiota_

 

Even: _No. Tu eres el único_.

 

Isak: _💖_

 

Even: _Ok. No tengo tiempo de hablar contigo._

 

_Me voy a la ducha._

 

Isak: _No lo hagas._

 

Even: _Uh? Que?_

 

Isak: _A la mierda. Ven!_

 

**TORSDAG 14:50**

Un zarandeo me despierta en clase de Inglés, exhausto. Me siento como si me hubieran pisoteado cien elefantes africanos y aún siguiera en el suelo. Esto de dormir junto a Isak no me hacía descansar para nada.

 

Solo recuerdo que había soñado algo sobre Gabrielle y las tortillas, demasiado extraño.

 

En cuanto abro los ojos me encuentro a Alex mirándome detenidamente.

 

-Tu que haces por las noches? Te pegas el día durmiendo!

 

Suelto una risa corta y me levanto de la silla. Si tú supieras..

 

La verdad es que nuestro momento aún no había llegado pero yo me conformaba con sostenerlo entre mis brazos toda la noche observando detenidamente su preciosa cara mientras dormía. Esos momentos me llenaban del todo.

 

Salgo de clase junto a Alex.

 

-Voy a buscar a Isak, ahora te alcanzo.- mi amigo hace un okey con la mano.

 

Me dirijo al bloque B donde se que está su clase de gimnasia.

 

Entro por la puerta y veo a mi cielo con sus amigos en medio del pasillo, los mismos que le acompañaban la primera vez que nos vimos.

 

Creo que le hacen bien, es decir, son sus mejores amigos, según lo que Isak me explica a veces, son las únicas personas a parte de sus compañeros de piso, que han estado ahi siempre, y Jonas.. dios, ese hombre se lo merecía todo, era tan sumamente amable y sincero con Isak a parte de que no le juzgaba por nada del mundo, simplemente se dedicaba a escucharle y dar su opinión e intentar ayudarle en lo que fuera. Era un muy buen amigo, me gustaba que Isak estuviera cerca de él.

 

El inconveniente era que de aquellos 3 no sabía quién narices era Jonas..

 

Puedo notar como Isak se da cuenta de mi presencia e inmediatamente abandona la conversación con los chicos centrándose únicamente en estudiar cada paso que doy acercándome a ellos.

 

-Hola chicos!- los saludo sin ni siquiera saber sus nombres.

 

A lo que se me quedan mirando sin saber exactamente quien soy y qué hago alli interrumpiendo su conversacion. A continuacion solo musitan un timido Hola.

 

Después de un silencio incomodo Isak por fin se digna a decir

 

-Chicos, este es Even- señalándome y rascándose el cuello, nervioso- Even estos son..em.

 

-Si- digo finalmente estrechándoles la mano a cada uno de ellos.

 

-Hola. Jonas.- me dice el primero en saludar mientras unos ojos verdes me observan curiosos.

 

-Hola Even. Soy Magnus- me dice el chico rubio estrechándome la mano. Vaya, ahora me siento bastante mal, pensé que tenias cara de tonto cuando te vi por primera vez.  Al pensar esto por pocas me río en su cara. Pobrecillo.

 

-Mahdi. Un placer.- me estrecha la mano el moreno, sonriente.

 

-Que pasa? Que haceis?- pregunto curioso.

 

-Ibamos a comer algo en la pizzeria de aqui al lado, pero él tiene otra clase asi que..- dice Mahdi señalando a Isak mientras habla.

 

Vaya mierda.. gesticulo con los labios risueño mirando a Isak, el cual tiene la cabeza un poco gacha avergonzado.

 

-...No se por que pero no quiere venir.- acaba la frase el moreno.

 

De repente como si la bombilla que tenia por cerebro se acabara de encender oigo gritar a Magnus

 

-Oh dios, tu eres Even!- me dice muy sorprendido a lo que yo irremediablemente me río Retiro lo dicho, es tonto de remate.- Madre mia. Jo der! Pensaba..Oh perdona! en serio! Magnus. Un placer!.- me dice estrechándome la mano de nuevo.

 

-Un placer- le digo mientras todos reimos.

 

-Me habia olvidado por completo- se disculpa el rubio mientras lleva sus manos a la cabeza- El es el chico por el que nos hechó el otro dia verdad?

 

-Si- responde Jonas intentando no ser demasiado explicito.

 

Mi cara de asombro lo dice todo.

 

-Si era él, nos hecho por su culpa!- volvio a repetir riendose.

 

La cara de Isak me empieza a mostrar lo embarazosa que va a ser la conversación. Por que era tan sumamente adorable?

 

-Fue por él que nos hizo salir por la puerta trasera- recuerda Mahdi en ese instante asintiendo

 

-No os eché... osea.. a ver.. ellos, ellos se iban a una fiesta.. - consigue pronunciar el guapo del grupo mirandome.

 

-Contigo. - le responde Jonas

 

Empiezo a reir asintiendo mirando a Isak juzgandole.

 

-Te pusiste loquisimo. Empezaste a chillar algo asi como "Todos fuera! Even esta aqui!"

 

-Ibais a una fiesta...- intenta defenderse mientras veo como hecha un paso hacia atras y luego hacia alante moviendose inquieto con sus manos en los bolsillos y su mirada en el suelo

 

-Eh. Contigo!- le reprocha Magnus.- Pero al final no viniste por que preferias estar con él.

 

-Si pero.. quizás fue mejor que no estuvierais ahi.- digo picaro guiñandole un ojo a Isak.

 

A lo que todos rieron.

 

-No pero tios en serio necesito comer! Tengo hambree- dice Mahdi rompiendo el silencio.

 

-Okey, pues nos vamos a por esa pizza- le responde Jonas dirigiendose a la salida.

 

Todos se despiden con un saludo mientras que Magnus me da un fuerte y repentino abrazo que me hace sonreír de nuevo. Empieza caerme bien este chaval..

 

Por fin nos quedamos solos.

 

El movil de Isak empieza a sonar. Desconocido llamando..

 

-Hola, soy Isak- le dice al telefono.

 

Alguen le responde a traves de la linea y me mira extrañado apartando el telefono de su oreja.

 

-Even, es.. Sonja?- me mira con el ceño funcido.

 

Le robo el telefono y me dedico a ordenar un No llames a Isak. Antes de colgar.

 

Siempre de por medio, llevaba sin hablar con ella mucho tiempo, desde aquella vez que le dije que la dejaba por telefono, no me importó en absoluto. Pensé que debía hablar con ella pero sinceramente, no tenia ganas y no quería. Sonja no me importa una mierda.

 

-Que? Por que has hecho eso?

 

-No le hables.- digo molesto

 

-Por que? Que es lo que quiere?

 

-Quiere controlarte a ti tambien..

 

-Controlarme a mi?- me dice levantando las cejas.- Como podria controlarme?

 

-Porque.. por que a ella no le gusta la gente que es libre y se muestra como és.- digo totalmente convencido.

 

Inmediatamente me entran unas ganas enormes de besarle. Me relamo los labios y le cojo la cara plantandole un beso en los labios, el mismo que él intenta esquivar sin éxito.

 

No me importó en absoluto, a parte de que no se lo esperaba, sabia que no estaba preparado para salir del armario asi como así y más delante de todo el mundo, en el instituto.

 

Lo veo frunciendo el ceño.

 

-Estas demasiado bueno Isak!- le digo marchandome escaleras arriba sin perder detalle de su cara.

 

Finalmente veo como su expresion cambia y una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara.

 

Llego a casa y mientras busco de nuevo alguna película de Baz Luhrman, mi director favorito. Aparece una publicidad del hotel Paradise, a 10 calles de mi casa. Inmediatamente una idea viene a mi mente como un fogonazo de luz.

 

-Perfecto!- me digo a mi mismo cerrando el portatil.

 

**Mensaje para Isak**

 

_Even: Voy a tener que dormir en mi cama hoy_

_Isak: De repente la tuya es mejor que la mia?_

_Even: tienes que estudiar_

_Isak: eres adorable_

_Even: Si te va bien el examen de mañana te daré una sorpresa._

_Isak: Que?!_

_Even: So tempt me to jet set away in London. To sip on some tea, you surprise me with gifts from Tiffanyy._

_Isak: La espero con Ansias._ _💖_

 

**FREDAG 15:15**

 

Cojo los papeles que me hacen falta y me dirijo a donde hemos quedado, de nuevo en el Kaffebrenneriet.

 

No sé porqué pero estoy bastante nervioso. Algo que nunca pasa cuando estoy con Isak.

 

En lo único en lo que he pensado hoy es en que tengo la terrible necesidad de hacerle el chico más feliz del mundo, y espero conseguirlo.

 

 

 

Sigo esperando a Even ansioso, las manos me tiemblan y siento el corazon acelerado desde hace un rato. No consigo relajarme viendo los coches pasar a través de la cristalera de la cafeteria asi que me dedico a pegarle otro sorbo a mi té mientras le espero.

 

Mi movil suena, és mi padre, insistente en que confirme la asistencia de Even al concierto del viernes que viene. Lleva pegándome la tabarra toda la semana... después de dejar a mi madre por que no está bien de la cabeza me viene de buenas, ja ja ja.

 

Sosteniendo el móvil en la mano aun leyendo el mensaje de mi padre. Recibo otra notificación inesperada.

 

Mensaje de Desconocido

 

Hola Isak, soy Sonja de Even.

 

Puedes llamarme cuando no estés con Even.

 

Es importante.

 

Casi como si se coordinaran oigo un golpe en el cristal y allí estaba, sus ojos azules conectan con los mios de immediato, y una sonrisa empieza a invadir mi cara al ver que lleva puesto un gorro rojo de lana que le queda jodidamente bien. Bloqueo el movil ignorando a Sonja.

 

Even empieza a entelar el cristal con su propio vaho desde fuera, donde dibuja un corazón con una I en el centro, guiñándome el ojo risueño.

 

Even empieza a entelar el cristal con su propio vaho desde fuera, donde dibuja un corazón con una I en el centro, guiñándome el ojo risueño

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y salgo a su encuentro.

 

 

 

Veo a Isak salir de la cafetería e intento darle un beso, pero esta vez lo evita susurrándome un No... colocándose la gorra roja que lleva puesta.

 

No le doy importancia y después de mirarle de nuevo le sonrío.

 

-Hm.. Estas interesado en venir a mi casa?- me dice imitando a un vendedor.

 

-No, no estoy interesado en eso

 

-...Vale.. entonces que estas interesado en hacer?- pregunta curioso

 

-Yo.. Estoy interesado en... probar una maldita suite.

 

Suspira riendo sin dejar de mirarme

 

-Una suite?

 

-Exacto- le digo mientras me alejo de él caminando hacia atrás.

 

-Por que siempre caminas de esa forma eh!- exclama riendose.

 

Llegamos a la recepción del hotel

 

-Hola, tengo reservada una habitacion a nombre de Even Bech Naesheim- digo mientras me apoyo en el mostrador.

 

-Hola, bienvenidos- dice la empleada del hotel- necesito tu DNI.

 

-Eres Danesa?- digo intentando imitar dicho acento.

 

-Si!

 

-Wow, en serio? Soy muy fan de los Daneses. Peliculas danesas, gente danesa.. emm. Carrouselles, Antichrist- le expreso a la chica enumerandole algunas peliculas de su país.

 

-Si esas son muy buenas- me dice mientras teclea en el ordenador

 

-Brothers.- le digo a lo que ella asiente- Stars without brains.

 

-Quizás esa no, pero las demás si- dice mientras reimos.

 

Me centro en Isak esta vez preguntandole sobre Dinamarca

 

-Si, me gusta. Dinamarca está bien- responde bastante tenso.

 

-Este es mi novio.- le digo a la empleada con todo el orgullo del mundo sin dejar de mirar a Isak.

 

-Anda, que bien

 

-Pues si.. A que es guapo?- le digo a la dependienta consciente de la respuesta.

 

-Guapo?- me mira confundida no entendiendo el concepto ya que era extrangera

 

-Si, atractivo..Atractivo..- digo imitando de nuevo el acento Danés, lo que hace que Isak suelte una carcajada- em.. como lo diría Isn't this man beautiful? (No es adorable?)

 

-Si.. mucho- contesta totamente neutral.

 

-Si - digo esta vez centrando la vista en Isak.- My Beautiful..

 

Noto como mis nervios se van intensificando a la vez que el ascensor sube hacia nuestra planta, podemos ver todo Oslo desde la cristalera de éste.

 

-Seguro que quieres hacer esto Even?

 

-Por supuesto. Que plan mejor que estar contigo Isak?

 

Sonríe tímidamente mientras me acerco a su mejilla y le beso suavemente.

 

Noto como unos brazos me cogen por la cintura y me empujan hacia él fundiendonos en un cálido abrazo en el que no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos.

 

Nos separamos por unos instantes y como si nuestras mentes estuvieran conectadas nos acercamos el uno al otro para besarnos a la vez.

 

Empujo suavemente su cuerpo hacia la cama haciéndolo caer bocarriba tras muchos besos antes de entrar en la habitación. Ni me he enterado de cuando he dejado de llevar ropa, solo suspiro al verle excitado pero a la vez sus ojos me rogan con un miedo escalofriante que por favor tenga cuidado.

 

Me dedico a tumbarme encima de él mientras la cancion de The Weeknd, High for This, suena en mi cabeza.

 

Empiezo a besarle apasionadamente intentando aplacar el dolor que sé que esta sintiendo, le agarro la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos diciéndole que Estoy aquí, que no me voy a mover de su lado en ningún momento.

 

Mis labios se detienen en su cuello dejando besos suaves y cariñosos por todo él mientras noto como su mano aprieta la mía con fuerza sintiendo como me fundo en él totalmente.

 

Deja ir un gemido que no se distinguir si es por placer o dolor pero inconscientemente vuelvo a sus maravillosos labios. Noto como sus manos se clavan en mi espalda, soy consciente de que las marcas de las uñas me van a doler mañana pero supongo que me da igual. Por ti todo, pequeño.

 

Me dolía verlo así, intento retirarme de él pero inmediatamente las manos que se encuentran en mi espalda me empujan hacia él para que siga con aquello.

 

Sus manos se enredan en mi pelo mientras que las mías se encuentran apoyadas en la cama a ambos lados de su cabeza sosteniéndome para no caer.

 

Isak vuelve a gemir inconscientemente pero esta vez su cara no desprende dolor.

 

A partir de este momento intento ser lo más cariñoso que puedo siendo consciente de como lo está pasando.

 

Quiero hacerle el amor de tal forma que cada vez que me mire a los ojos vuelva a sentir ese placer incondicional de como mis besos recorren su torso o de cómo mis manos se deslizan por todo él intentando no quemarse por la calidez de su cuerpo indefenso contra mi piel fria.

 

Finalmente ambos nos fundimos en un gran suspiro chillándonos un Te quiero a la vez que caemos exhaustos uno encima del otro.

 

***

 

Cuantos Isaks y Evens estarían justo así en este mismo momento?

 

Estamos sentados en el suelo de la habitación tapados solo con la colcha de la cama, ambos separados por el plato de comida.

 

-Dios prueba esta- le digo señalandole la que lleva huevo frito

 

-Esta buenisima!- dice degustandola cerrando los ojos

 

-En nuestra boda solo seviremos minihamburguesas- me chupo los dedos mientras me mira curioso

 

-En nuestra boda en serio?

 

-No crees que no nos casaremos? Pues claro que si, una jodida gran boda.- Le doy un trago al champan mientras veo como Isak ríe- Y iremos vestidos como Dios y Julio Cesar... No mejor.. iremos sin ropa, completamente desnudos. Y desde ese momento lo haremos todo desnudos.

 

-Okey.- me contesta simpático pero un poco extrañado

 

-Y te lo pediré desde un balcón, Solo imaginame llegando en una limusina blanca, y salir de ella y gritarte: "Princess Viviaaan!"- solo con imaginarme la escena empiezo a reírme, mientras algo ya familiar se apoderaba de mi muy poco a poco, lentamente, como un veneno en desarrollo.

 

-"Princess Vivian?"- digo imitando la respuesta que daría Isak- Sería muy gracioso si contestaras eso porque el chiste esta en que pensarías que es la película de Romeo y Julieta, pero no lo pillarías hasta que te asomaras al balcón y me vieras sentado desnudo con una corbata. Ahí es cuando entenderías la referencia!- no sé por que, pero la sensación se apoderó de mi esta vez con más fuerza.

 

Veo como Isak me mira frunciendo el ceño como si algo no estuviera bien en ese instante, sinceramente no sé por que.

 

Sigo con mi relato- Y entonces yo subiría por ese balcón y... que pasaría después de salvarte?.. que tu responderías.. - digo expectante a recibir una respuesta, pero Isak no tiene ni idea.- responderías.. "Te salvaré de vuelta"

 

La cara de Isak pasa de extrañeza a preocupación en un momento mientras yo sigo hablando.

 

-Sería muy muy divertido piénsalo! Es uno de mis sueños!

 

Nos encontramos en la cama tumbados en ella mirándonos fijamente casi inspeccionándonos de nuevo esos labios que habíamos besado tantas veces.

 

De nuevo todo se tornó paz y tranquilidad, y solo podía escuchar la respiración de Isak.

 

-Cuantos Isaks y Evens estarían justo así en este mismo momento?- le digo mientras le acaricio el pelo.

 

-Infinitos.

 

-En un tiempo infinito.

 

-Si- me dice sonriendo.

 

Después de un rato pensando, suelto una frase de la que no estoy del todo convencido de si la he dicho yo mismo, algo me ha impulsado a decirla, estoy seguro- ¿Sabes que la única manera de tener algo para siempre es perdiéndolo?

 

La cara de Isak pegada a la almohada frunce el ceño- Lo digas esas cosas.- me dice casi como una orden.

 

-Solo estoy bromeando.- intento disculparme acariciándole el labio inferior mientras cierra los ojos y en unos instantes se queda dormido del todo.

 

Me despierto de repente y bastante nervioso. Veo a Isak durmiendo plácidamente a mi lado.

 

Tengo la sensación de que me pica todo el cuerpo así que desnudo me dirijo al baño. Intento darme una ducha rápida para intentar aliviar ese picazón, efectivamente funciona.

 

Empiezo a ponerme nervioso por que el armario de las toallas no consigue abrirse, lo intento dándole golpes pero como no puedo abrirlo me paseo por la habitación notando mi corazón latir aún más fuerte, me tiemblan las manos y no puedo ni pensar. Una sensación que ya conozco.

 

-Tu no duermes nunca?- me pregunta Isak indefenso desde la cama.

 

-No mientras estés ahí tumbado luciendo tan sexy.- le digo tirándome en la cama a su lado.

 

Cuando cierra los ojos me levanto de nuevo, sintiendo esta vez un hambre tremenda. Me dedico a buscar en cada rincón de la habitación algo de comer, pero no encuentro nada.

 

-Baby..- vuelve a musitar Isak desde la cama- Ven aquí y acuéstate conmigo..

 

-Si ahora voy, solo iré fuera a comprar un Mc Donalds- al decir esta frase sigo sin reconocerme, es más no soy dueño de lo que digo.

 

Mis pensamientos no corresponden con mis actos y inmediatamente pienso que es una buena idea salir a buscar algo de comer. Me siento bien, estoy desnudo pero me siento completamente libre, como alguien que purifica su alma y sube al cielo en forma de fantasma y su ropa queda en la tierra.

 

Nadie me va a juzgar, pienso. Y un fuerte impulso me obliga a salir de la habitación directamente fuera del hotel a buscar algo de comer. Empiezo a correr por la ciudad ya de noche, cuando me doy cuenta de que me acabo de perder, ya ni recuerdo donde estaba el hotel, ni siquiera como se llama, ni siquiera recuerdo a Isak en estos instantes. Solo puedo oír como el corazón me va a mil por hora y mi cuerpo tiembla al saber que yo no lo estoy controlando, que no soy yo mismo.

 

Mi ser se conduce por si solo, de nuevo.

 

Sigo recorriendo las calles de Oslo intentando pedir ayuda, no recuerdo ni donde vivo.

 

Ignoro por completo el hecho de que estoy desnudo y de que la poca gente que hay por la calle a esas horas me mira asustada. Yo también estoy muy asustado, no se ni donde estoy y no llevo ropa.

 

De repente una mano se posa sobre mi hombro y puedo oír una voz ronca

 

-Hola chico te encuentras bien? Ven con nosotros, tranquilo.

 

Antes de desmayarme puedo ver la placa que el hombre lleva en el pecho, era de la policía local de Oslo.

 

 

 

Veo a Even salir de la habitación desnudo diciendo que va a por un Mc Donalds. Medio adormilado me levanto de la cama deseando que eso fuera una broma. Me tapo el cuerpo con las sabanas e inspecciono el pasillo del hotel, Even no estaba ahí y tampoco en la suite.

 

De repente el miedo se apodera de mi mientras me visto y recojo del suelo algunas piezas de ropa de Even. Salgo escopeteado de la habitación mientras el pánico corre por mis venas centrado solamente en encontrar al hombre de mi vida.

 

Mis ojos no pueden parar de mirar constantemente hacia todos lados con la esperanza de encontrarme con sus ojos azules bromeando.

 

Pico al botón del ascensor con rabia, al ver que tarda vuelvo a pegarle aun más fuerte mirando a todos lados de nuevo, noto como las piernas me tiemblan al igual que mis manos y mi corazón empieza a acelerarse de una manera verdaderamente preocupante.

 

Consigo llegar a recepción con su ropa en las manos y veo a todos los trabajadores asombrados como si un fantasma hubiera pasado por delante de ellos. Mi respiración se acelera a cada momento que no tengo a Even en mi radio de visión ahogándome casi a cada paso que doy.

 

-A donde a ido?- pregunto entrando en pánico a la recepcionista que conocí cuando llegamos

 

Lo único que hace es señalarme la puerta, por la cual salgo corriendo sin dar las gracias.

 

La sensación de haberle perdido me presionaba el pecho como si se tratara de puñetazos constantes golpeándome. La desesperación en encontrarle me invadía de tal forma que si no lograba calmarme me desmayaría ahí mismo.

 

Mientras corro por las calles de Oslo noto como un nudo se abre paso en mi garganta y se ensancha haciendo así que mis ojos empiecen a humedecerse.

 

Sigo sin encontrarle, llevo 45 minutos corriendo de allí para acá mirando a todos lados sin saber donde coño buscar.

 

La angustia en mi pecho me duele, muchísimo.

 

Sentado en aquél muro del parque recuperando aliento, estallo a llorar desconsoladamente chillando lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza.

 

Sin saber por qué llamo a Sonja, es mi última esperanza, no sé que hacer.

 

Como si lo hubiera visto venir, a los pocos minutos aparece con un taxi alarmada.

 

Yo aun con lagrimas en las mejillas me levanto para recibirla mientras sostiene el teléfono en la oreja.

 

-Okey, Gracias. -le dice a alguien desconocido para mi. Después cuelga bruscamente. - La policía lo tiene, esta a salvo al fin.

 

Mi suspiro expulsa el pánico en el que había entrado y de repente me encuentro mucho mejor a pesar de que sigo llorando.

 

-Que ha pasado?- le digo angustiado.

 

Se me queda mirando con desprecio- Es maníaco! eso es lo que está pasando ahora mismo!.

 

Sigo mirándola boquiabierto intentando procesar lo que acaba de decirme.

 

-No está bien! Te crees que estaba enamorado de ti!?-dice con una sonrisa maliciosa- No lo está! Es una idea estúpida que se le ha metido en la cabeza ahora mismo. El año pasado se memorizó el Corán, en Árabe! Solo porque pensó que era una buena idea!

 

Se supone que no debe fumar, porque no es bueno para él como podrás entender.

 

Así que por favor.. Aléjate de él.- me soltó con rabia marchándose a toda prisa chocando aposta contra mi hombro.

 

Mis lágrimas se intensificaron y el vacío que se estaba diluyendo volvió de nuevo a mi chocando contra mi pecho aun más fuerte. No pude mover ni un solo músculo durante 10 minutos, los cuales me quedé allí plantado asimilando TODO lo que había pasado aquella noche.

 


	11. Capitulo 9

**FREDAG 02:55**

Me despierto asustado y puedo distinguir a dos personas con uniforme de policía mirándome,  _A saber lo que habré hecho ya..Espera.. estaba con Isak, le habré hecho daño? O algo peor?_  Pienso aterrado. 

Los dos policías me han explicado lo que pasó y también que yendo para comisaría perdí la consciencia y me dí un golpe en la cabeza, y que por eso no recuerdo bien lo que ocurrió pero que los recuerdos irán apareciendo en las próximas 24 horas.

Pasado un rato de hablar con los policías que fueron tremendamente amables conmigo, veo a Sonja aparecer por la puerta de la comisaría muy alarmada  _La que faltaba.._  pienso al ver que es ella.

-¡Even!- exclama al verme y me abraza con cariño

Los dos policías salen de la pequeña sala en la que estamos la cual parece una habitación así como una sala de estar, con un sofá, una cama y una tele.

Lo único que quiero saber en este momento son dos cosas- ¿Que ha pasado? No recuerdo una mierda..-

-Lo normal cariño, otra fase maníaca

-No me llames cariño.- le digo mirando hacia otro lado- ¿y que hice exactamente?

-Saliste desnudo por la noche a comprar Mcdonalds..

Abro los ojos sorprendido, no puedo creer que hubiera hecho aquello, había pasado por muchas fases maníacas, pero no recuerdo haberme siquiera quitado la ropa en ninguna de ellas. Esta ha sido una de las más graves, Isak debe estar muy avergonzado... hablando de Isak... 

Paso a la segunda pregunta que creo que me importa mucho más que la primera.

-Donde está Isak- le digo muy preocupado

-No lo sé lo dejé en la calle, creo que estaba llorando. Pero le dije lo que le tenia que decir- explica mientras me acabo de vestir con la ropa que me acaba de traer.

Frunzo el ceño imaginándome lo peor- Y que es exactamente?- digo con un tono enfadado incorporándome tras atarme los cordones de mis deportivas.

Me ignora y dándole las gracias a los policías al igual que yo, nos centramos en salir de allí.

-Ahora voy a llevarte a casa de tus padres, deben estar preocupadísimos.- me dice abriendo la puerta de su coche y sentándose en el asiento al igual que yo.

-Me importa una mierda quién esté preocupado. Dime qué narices le dijiste a Isak!- le digo sabiendo sus intenciones.-Quiero saber donde está exactamente!

Sonja es manipuladora, la conozco como la palma de mi mano y sé lo que puede haberle dicho o hecho a un indefenso y aterrado Isak, a veces no piensa al hablar y va a la suya. Creo hacerme una idea de lo que ha podido contarle a Isak pero quiero oír de su boca como ha destrozado el corazón del hombre de mi vida y qué ha hecho para que se quede llorando en la calle, seguro que se ha quedado parado casi en shock aferrándose a la última pizca de consciencia que le queda para pensar, seguro que el sufrimiento y la angustia están invadiendo su cuerpo y sus preciosos ojos están llenos de lagrimas, al igual que sus mejillas que deben estar ardiendo. Seguro que no puede moverse ni un centímetro asimilando las mentiras de la arpía de Sonja, las cuales seguro que se ha creído. E intentando entender mi gran actuación, saliendo en bolas a la calle yendo a buscar la cena, bravo Even, bravo.

 _Mi pequeño._ pienso. _Prometo no hacerte sufrir nunca más._

-Nada, solo le dije la verdad. Que lo vuestro es algo que se te ha metido en la cabeza y que por lo que te pasa no podeis estar juntos por que no le quieres de verdad, no estas enamorado de él. Y le puse de ejemplo cuando te aprendiste el Corán en Árabe! Aquella burrada no se me olvidará nunca, esa obsesión es lo que te pasa a ti con Isak, solo una obsesión.-me cuenta mientras se para en un semáforo.

Como esperaba, no me sorprende en sí lo que ha dicho, sino como una persona como Sonja podía haberle dicho todo aquello, todas aquellas mentiras que habrían destrozado hasta el corazón más congelado. Me imagino como estará el frágil e indefenso corazón de Isak en estos instantes, solo quiero abrazarle y decirle que Sonja es una mentirosa y que de verdad lo que siento es real, nada de obsesión ni mierdas varias provenientes de alguien que se encuentra lleno de odio y celos a rabiar.

Espero a que lleguemos a casa de mis padres, en todo el trayecto no digo absolutamente nada, no le daré el gusto de verme enfadado. Asi que me mantengo frio como el hielo los 20 minutos de camino, observando cada calle con el deseo de encontrarle o verle pasar por unos segundos.

-Sonja, espero que después de lo que has hecho ni te dignes a hablarme durante el resto de tu miserable existencia.

Le digo bajándome del coche y cerrando de un portazo. Como me gusta dramatizar, pero en este momento de verdad quiero que sea así, no es nadie para meterse en mis asuntos y menos para destrozar el corazón del hombre de mi vida.

**LORDAG 10:15**

-Hola cariño!- oigo decir a mi madre asomándose por la puerta de mi habitación y acercándose a mi cama así como sentándose en ella.- Como estás? Como has dormido?

-Hola- le digo neutral- tan bien como podría estar alguien que acaba de tener una fase maníaca.

Ríe ante mi tono sarcástico pero en sus ojos azules puedo ver perfectamente su preocupación, me fijo en que lleva la melena rubia recogida en una coleta y eso solo puede significar que entre ella y mi padre estaban preparando algo gordo para comer, así como pavo o pescado al horno.

-Vaya, que se celebra hoy?- digo sonriendo por primera vez desde que se ha sentado.

-Hoy celebramos otra victoria contra la bipolaridad. Celebramos que eres nuestro hijo y que eres un guerrero luchador y fuerte que se enfrenta con más más ímpetu en cada batalla. Y que tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti, de que sigas adelante y te esfuerces por lo que quieres. Te queremos mucho cariño, aunque no nos veamos demasiado siempre estaremos aquí para lo que necesites.

No puedo remediarlo y la abrazo con fuerza _._

Al irse mi madre, me levanto a observar mi habitación, esa que hace tantos años no usaba, me fui de casa bastante pronto la verdad.

Encuentro mis discos de Nas y me viene a la mente la canción de Cherry Wine, de dicho grupo.

Sin pensarlo le envío la letra de media canción a Isak, sin saber por que me recuerda a él todo lo relacionado con este grupo.

A los pocos minutos me contesta.

**Mensaje de Isak Valtersen**

_Hola Even, no entiendo una mierda en estos momentos._

_Deja de escribirme._

Debe estar tan confundido.. joder.. debería haberle dicho lo mio mucho antes. De verdad que no quiero hacerle daño. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es alejarme de él. No quiero herirle más. No quiero hacerle sufrir, y no lo haré, me lo prometí ayer a mi mismo.

Pasadas unas horas viendo vídeos de Youtube y viendo como algunos recuerdos borrosos llegan a mi mente como si fueran flashbacks oigo a mi madre llamarme para comer.

Bajo las escaleras y me encuentro un pavo asado en la mesa, lo sabía.

Al sentarnos y empezar a degustar la maravillosa comida de mis padres el primero en hablar es él.

-Bueno Even, tu madre y yo nos alegramos muchísimo de tenerte aquí de nuevo.- sonríe cordialmente.

Nunca me he llevado lo que se dice muy bien con mi padre, mi infancia ha sido completamente obra de mi madre. Él estaba viajando constantemente, ya que es director de marketing, y los meses que se pasaba fuera en la casa solo éramos dos, mi madre y yo. Nunca hemos sido muy afines, la relación padre-hijo no ha existido casi nunca y las veces que lo veo, que son pocas, no muestra interés alguno por mis aficiones o estudios. A mi tampoco me importa mucho su vida, a ver, osea es mi padre y lo seguirá siendo pero si por mi fuera lo deshecharía de mi vida. Sinceramente no sé cómo mi madre aguanta el dia a dia con él. Quizás si se quieren, pero yo sigo y seguiré viéndolo como un extraño.

-Te gusta el pavo? lo hemos hecho entre los dos.- me dice mi madre ilusionada.

-Esta muy rico- A lo que pincho un trozo.

-Alguna novedad en las clases?-dice mi madre con un brillo en los ojos- Como te va con Sonja?

-La verdad es que me va bien, no me queda ninguna de momento y los profesores dicen que estoy mejorando considerablemente- no quiero mentirle pero tampoco quiero pelear ahora.

-Pues me alegro muchisimo Even!

La segunda pregunta ya es más complicada, no tengo ningún problema en decir que me gusta un chico. El problema es que no sé cómo van a reaccionar ellos ante esto, es decir, hasta ahora he sido hetero, hasta ahora.. y no he tenido la necesidad de hablar de la homosexualidad con mis padres, y ellos tampoco han sacado el tema así que no tengo ni idea de como van a reaccionar, asi que como me llamo Even Bech, me tiro a la piscina.

-Sobre lo de Sonja, lo hemos dejado.- digo encogiendome de hombros, dando a entender que no me ha afectado para nada.

Veo a mis padres sorprendidos y un silencio se hace en la mesa.

-Por que?- dice mi padre curioso, la primera vez que pregunta por mi vida, bravo.

-Por que me gusta un chico. De hecho estamos saliendo, pero desde lo de ayer no se nada de él.- digo muy seguro de mi mismo y sigo comiendo, esperando el impacto y con el escudo preparado.

Levanto la vista y aun siguen boquiabiertos.

-Un. Un chico?- dice mi madre y asiento satisfecho.

-Pero tu desde cuando eres marica?- pregunta mi padre en tono de burla frunciendo el ceño.

Tras unos instantes de asimilar aquello que habia dicho levanto la cara del plato.

-Perdon?- le digo poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

-No me has oido niñato?

Me pongo en pie notando como un fuego se abre paso en mi interior tirando bruscamente los cubiertos que tenia en la mano directamente a mi plato.

-Tienes el cerebro tan pequeño que no has evolucionado y aun estas en los 60 gilipollas?- me digno a decirle mientras mi madre se levanta también.

Ese tío no tiene ningún derecho a juzgarme, ni él ni nadie, pero él no tiene nada que ver en mi vida así que no es quien para decirme que tengo que hacer o tener el derecho de opinar sobre mi. 

-No te atrevas a insultarme maricón, lo que hacéis tu y tu novio debería estar prohibido. -dice riéndose sarcásticamente- deberían caparos a todos.

Empiezo a recoger la mesa sin siquiera mirarlos, lo último que quiero es responderle a ese mierdas. Pero antes de que pudiera recoger el último vaso de cristal que quedaba en la mesa siento un agarre en el brazo.

-Que te quede claro, los maricas no entran en esta casa. Y si tu eres uno de ellos ya no eres mi hijo.

-Tu nunca has sido mi padre así que que te jodan- digo soltándome del agarre bruscamente y dirigiéndome a la escalera.

No me importa nada ese personaje así que lo que ha dicho ni me ha dolido en absoluto, hay gente así de gilipollas por todos lados y contra la estupidez no puedo hacer nada.

Desde mi habitación, mientras recojo mis cosas dispuesto a irme oigo a mis padres discutir y seguidamente un portazo.

Bajo con mi cartera en el bolsillo y mi móvil y las llaves de mi casa en mi mano derecha, dispuesto a salir por la puerta oigo a mi madre:

-Even cariño. Lo siento muchísimo, tu padre a veces..

-Ese tío no es mi padre, almenos ya no- digo encogiéndome de hombros.

Suspira cansada- Bueno y como se llama ese novio tuyo?- me dice sonriendo.

-Isak- digo haciéndome una imagen mental de él, algo que me provoca una sonrisa- Pero con lo de ayer la cagué mucho.

-Cariño, no es tu culpa ni mucho menos, sabes que cuando te pones así no eres consciente de lo que haces, no te culpes por ello, ni se te ocurra.- dice hundiéndome en un abrazo cálido. A lo que yo vuelvo a sonreír.

-Mamá debo irme, lo siento.

Me despido calurosamente de mi madre, diciéndole que me llame si tiene algún problema o algo así. Mis padres siempre han sido muy despegados tanto de mí como del resto de mi familia así que dudo que me llame.

**ONSDAG 16:03**

Sigo sin poder ir al instituto, se me hace pesado y a la vez angustiante. Desde lo del viernes que no levanto cabeza y ha pasado casi una semana ya. Lo de mis padres, corrijo, las personas que me cuidaron de pequeño, no me importa en absoluto, más que nada por que ellos no me importan nada desde aquello... Lo único que tengo ganas de hacer es llorar y quedarme en mi cama, solo. Igual de solo que me siento en estos momentos, como un cervatillo que acaba de perder a su madre. Igual que yo acababa de perder a los míos, ahora conjunto al amor de mi vida. Y todo, por mi culpa por mi estúpida culpa.

Oigo un sonido que proviene de mi móvil, situado en la mesa de mi escritorio. Tengo un debate interno por unos minutos en si debo levantarme a por él o no, finalmente lo hago atraído por el pensamiento de que quizás es algo importante.  _ **Nivel de batería baja 5% enchufa el cargador.**_

Joder, ahora donde leches lo habré dejado. Pienso maldiciendo el hecho de haberme levantado.

Me he pegado toda la santa mañana viendo vídeos de Youtube sobre chorradas y jugando al Clash Royale, la batería se ha fundido más rápido que mi nevera cuando hago la compra.

Cuando consigo encontrarlo, lo enchufo y lo dejo donde estaba tras tirarme a la cama como alma en pena deseando el descanso eterno. Quedo dormido al instante, la depresión me agota del todo, tanto que a veces duermo hasta 21 horas seguidas.

Oigo un sonido que proviene de mi móvil, más bien una vibración constante que me despierta del casi coma. Me incorporo muy molesto, no me gusta nada que me despierten y más con una llamada.

 _ **Llamada entrante de Isak**_   puedo leer en la pantalla.  _Even, ni se te ocurra cogerlo, no le hagas más daño y aléjate._ A lo que inconscientemente pulso el botón del teléfono rojo.

Tantas veces me había dicho a mi mismo eso de  _aléjate y no le hagas daño_  que ya lo decía inconscientemente en mi cabeza, pero esta vez me prometo a mi mismo que será distinto a las demás veces, esta vez es de verdad.

En el momento en el que pulso el botón de  _Colgar_  mi corazón se estremece, mi frágil y delicado corazón roto. Noto como poco a poco me va faltando el aire en los pulmones y mi vista se empieza a nublar.

Consciente de lo que está apunto de pasar, me levanto y me dirijo al comedor, no quiero llorar más de lo que lo he hecho estos días antes de dormir, no sé como aún me quedan lágrimas.

Me tiro al sofá notando como vuelvo a ver nítidamente y puedo respirar con normalidad a cada segundo que pasa.

Cojo el mando de la tele y me dirijo a Netflix, no se que narices ver para distraerme de los pensamientos que tengo a flor de piel.

Tras un rato intentando decidir noto como mi móvil vuelve a vibrar pero esta vez de manera más corta, indicando que es un mensaje.

**Mensaje de Isak**

_Intenté llamarte. Espero que estés bien._

_Hazme saber cuando te sientas listo para hablar, vale?_ 💖

Noto un pinchazo en el corazón, y con él noto como se me vuelve a estremecer de la misma manera que antes volviendo a hacerme recordar todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos, los cuales no han sido pocos. Haciéndome sentir esa sensación de estar en el cielo, el hormigueo en el estómago, la sonrisa constante en la cara..  _así que esto es el estar enamorado_... pienso mientras se me aguan los ojos y empiezo a notar como las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas. 

Cierro los ojos al sentir el frío del agua que las recorre, mi cabeza no entiende nada. Este deseo incondicional por el simple hecho de su ser me esta matando, el deseo de protegerlo, de tenerle entre mis brazos, de sentir como la piel de sus mejillas roza contra mi pecho, de cómo su pelo hace fricción con mis dedos cuando le acaricio hasta que cae dormido recostado en mi, de como nuestros labios se rozan buscando unirnos en uno solo, de cómo sus ojos verdes penetrantes conectan con los míos haciendo que la piel se me ponga de gallina, de cómo su sonrisa me alegra el día, de cómo me habla sobre infinitos paralelos con los ojos llenos de brillo y emoción, de como me dice que me quiere con tan solo un roce, una mirada, o con tan solo un simple gesto con el que me demuestra que lo que dijo aquél día en la cocina mientras bailábamos jugueteando, es cierto. Y lo peor de todo, es recíproco. Él también es el hombre de mi vida.

Con la cara empapada y una presión en el pecho que casi no me deja respirar. Me recuesto en el sofá haciendo que mis rodillas toquen mi pecho y rodeandolas con mis brazos escondiendo mi cara en ellas así como haciendome una bola intentando disminuir mi llanto, no puedo ni hablar por que el nudo de mi garganta no deja salir por mi boca nada más que sollozos constantes y deseos que yo mismo sé que no se van a poder cumplir por mi culpa.

Finalmente caigo en un profundo sueño notando empapadas las mangas de la sudadera azul marino que llevo puesta al igual que mis mejillas y por supuesto notando mi corazón ahogado completamente en la tristeza.

**FREDAG 19:30**

Me encuentro en la cocina, básicamente por que tengo hambre  _Qué obvio._

Termino de ponerle el cardamomo a las tostadas con queso que estoy preparando, es algo sencillo pero ya sabes lo tremendamente importante que es para mi.

Mientras se cocinan en el horno me dedico a revisar mi móvil apoyándome en el mármol de la cocina.

Veo mensajes de la Balloon Squad ¡345 mensajes! sé que los tengo un poco abandonados, por no decir que casi no hablo con ellos, pero de eso ya me ocuparé cuando me entren ganas de hacerlo.

Debajo del chat del grupo puedo ver un mensaje de mi madre pidiéndome disculpas por octava vez esta semana. Después de abrirlo y contestarle con un  _No te preocupes._  Veo el chat de Isak con el mensaje que envió hace dos días.

_Intenté llamarte. Espero que estés bien._

_Hazme saber cuando te sientas listo para hablar, vale?_ 💖

Vuelvo a leer torturándome de nuevo. No le he contestado ni pienso hacerlo, ya vale de hacerle sufrir, si acabamos juntos voy a terminar apartándolo de mi, estoy solo en esto, estamos yo y mi mente como le dije aquel día. Mis pensamientos son míos y de nadie más, nadie sabe cuando voy a volver a tener un ataque maníaco o depresivo por no saberlo no lo sé ni yo.

La imagen de nosotros dos sentados en el banco por primera vez hace que sonría pero el pitido del horno me hace volver a la realidad avisándome de que están listas. 

Si, están tan listas que la capa de queso que le he puesto se ha vuelto color negro al igual que el resto de la tostada.

-Mierda!- maldigo apagando el horno y sacando la bandeja dispuesto a tirar las tostadas quemadas a la basura.

Después de hacerlo deposito mi mano en mi frente cerrando los ojos, nada me sale bien últimamente.

La imagen de antes vuelve a mi cabeza y una idea recorre mi mente y se queda en ella.

Me pongo mi gorro color negro y una sudadera granate con la capucha colocada por encima de este. Antes de salir me pongo mis botas similares a las Panama Jack y meto el final de mis tejanos por dentro de estas, más que nada para no congelarme los tobillos.

Saliendo por la puerta alcanzo mi cazadora verde militar y me dirijo al ascensor.

Recorro las calles de Oslo notando el frío en mis mejillas, se ha hecho de noche y eso me pone melancólico.

Sé a dónde me dirijo así que tras ponerme la capucha de la cazadora militar que llevo puesta encima de la otra capucha escribo:

_Querido Isak, estoy sentado en el lugar donde_

_nos conocimos y estoy pensando en ti._

_Pronto seran las 21:21. Quiero decirte miles de cosas._

_Lo siento por asustarte, lo siento por herirte._

_Lo siento por no decirte que soy Bipolar._

_Tenía miedo de perderte. Había olvidado que es imposible_

_perder a alguien, que todas las personas están solas_

_de todos modos. En un lugar diferente del universo estamos_

_juntos por toda la eternidad, recuerda eso._

_Te amo. Even._

Cada palabra que escribo me duele más que la anterior, pero es lo que siento. Hace una semana que no le veo, qué estará haciendo en estos momentos, qué pensará cuando lea ese mensaje? Lo más probable es que le asuste.

Me dirijo al auditorio donde se hizo la primera reunión del Kosegruppa, el camino más corto para llegar hasta nuestro banco desde donde yo vivo es atravesando el auditorio, así que entro sin pensarlo.

Contemplo la sala en la que lo vi por primera vez fuera del instituto y en la que Vilde nos propuso aquel juego tan estúpido mientras yo solo pensaba donde se había metido aquél chico que me tenía intrigado. Camino por los pasillos hasta el baño donde con una valentía que no sé aún de donde saqué me atreví a decirle que viniera conmigo afuera.

Sigo nuestros pasos por el auditorio ya que no hay nadie, solo el personal de limpieza en la planta de arriba.

Triste, me apoyo en la pared del pasillo antes de dirigirme a nuestro sitio, o así es como lo llamo yo. El recuerdo de todo aquello pesa demasiado en mi interior, ha dejado una marca que sé que no va a borrarse jamás. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza para contener las lágrimas apoyo la cabeza en la misma pared intentando respirar sin que el llanto irrumpa en mi.

Cojo todo el aire que puedo y suelto un bufido intentando calmarme. Cuando veo que estoy lo suficientemente listo para salir, me pongo de pie quitando el agarre de mis brazos apresando mis rodillas y salgo por la puerta de detrás dirigiéndome a nuestro sitio.

No soy capaz de levantar la mirada, esta sigue clavada en mis pies mientras sigo lamentándome y notando como mi corazón se va haciendo cada vez más pequeño, duele. Duele mucho.

Abro la puerta y salgo de allí, noto el frío estamparse contra mí al igual que la fina casi imperceptible lluvia que está empezando a iniciarse, a pesar de estar mirando al suelo noto como la noche ha caído ya, la fría noche.

Después de dar pocos pasos saliendo del auditorio oigo unos jadeos a unos pocos metros de mi, como si alguien hubiera venido hasta aquí corriendo.

Levanto la mirada y veo una figura con una cazadora oscura y una sudadera roja debajo, unos ojos verdes llenos de preocupación están clavados en mi.

Inconscientemente detengo mis pasos en el mismo instante en el que nuestras miradas se encuentran.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos... A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado a pesar de todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir por las horribles cosas que Sonja le dijo aquél día, a pesar de que no le he respondido a ningún mensaje, ni siquiera ninguna llamada, y a pesar de que ni tan solo me había presentado en clase él estaba ahí.

Petrificado lo contemplo de arriba abajo perplejo al igual que él, parpadeo varias veces para comprobar que aquello es real, que no es otra persona, que él está ahí por mi.

Como si tuviéramos telepatía empezamos a acercarnos el uno al otro sin dejar de mirarnos, avanzamos lentamente por el gran patio de cemento de detrás del auditorio alumbrados únicamente por las farolas de la calle.

A cada paso que doy en su dirección me siento más pequeño e indefenso, al igual que mi corazón. A pesar de que soy más alto que él solo quiero perderme entre sus brazos y cerrar los ojos para que este sufrimiento se acabe. Pero el caso es que no puedo, no debo.

Su mirada me incita a seguir avanzando hasta que nos paramos a pocos centímetros y nuestras frentes se apoyan una en la otra así como mi nariz empieza a rozar con la suya.

Mi mirada aterrada y llena de tristeza se mezcla con la suya la cual me transmite una gran preocupación y cariño.

Noto gotas de agua caer sobre nuestras cabezas pero estoy tan sumamente sumergido en inspeccionar cada parte de su cara y en como Isak roza su mejilla contra la mía lentamente tras pasar la punta de su nariz por esta obligándome a cerrar los ojos y centrarme únicamente en el contacto y la fricción entre nuestras pieles que no me doy cuenta de que ha empezado a llover.

Ese roce tan tierno y suave que me pone la piel de gallina, de esa manera tan delicada que solo consigue él.

Me fijo en que Isak tiene los ojos cerrados, está totalmente quieto mientras nuestras mejillas se tocan, sintiendo, sintiendo aquello de lo que no había podido disfrutar durante tanto tiempo, eso que tanto añoraba al igual que yo. Tras esto, yo rozo suavemente con mi nariz su otra mejilla aun con los ojos cerrados como si quisiera sacarle brillo a esa maravillosa parte de su cuerpo.

En estos instantes me siento pequeño frente a él, soy el indefenso Even que no puede controlarse a sí mismo. Ese soy yo, el mismo que tiene que convivir con algo incierto y desconcertante sin saber por qué motivo o en qué instante resurgirá.

Tras sus caricias anhelantes de mi ser y abrir los ojos después de detenerse a unos milímetros de rozar sus labios con los míos, noto como sus manos se dirigen a los costados de mi cara, así como apresándola con cariño acercándome aún más a él.

Con la mirada más dulce que he visto en mi vida me susurra - No estás solo.-

Tras esas palabras que acaban de salir de su boca intento decir algo, pero de mi boca no sale absolutamente nada. Mis ojos se cierran sintiendo el valor de las palabras que acaba de decir, las cuales me reconfortan y me hacen sentir como en casa, con él.

Siento su pulgar acariciándome la mejilla y como lentamente nuestros labios se funden en un beso cálido y anhelante, un beso tranquilo en el que solo me dedico a disfrutarle y probarle una y otra vez deseando tenerle de nuevo. Sintiendo la calidez de sus labios impactar contra la frialdad de los míos nos besamos sabiendo perfectamente lo que el otro necesita, puedo notar como mis ojos se empiezan a humedecer. Por fin voy a ser feliz.

Esto es como besar directamente al mismísimo paraíso.

Después de los dos largos y maravillosos besos nos separamos unos instantes para volver a mirarnos a los ojos y en mi caso decirle con esa mirada que lo siento, siento todo lo que he ocasionado, que todo es mi culpa y sobretodo para decirle que le amo profundamente y que sin él mi corazón estaría vacío y solo.

Tras unos segundos en silencio dedicándonos a inspeccionarnos rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y me pega a él fundiéndonos en un abrazo lleno de amor, cariño y comprensión, puedo notar como sus brazos me aprietan con fuerza a lo que yo respondo igual rodeándole la espalda con mis brazos, puedo sentir como me dice te quiero con aquél abrazo, como me dice que me ha echado muchísimo de menos, que tenía miedo de perderme y que no va a separarse de mí ni un instante, que no tenga miedo, que está aquí, conmigo, juntos.

_Te amo y nunca más permitiré que algo nos separe, nunca._

 


	12. Capitulo 10

**LORDAG 9:00**

Soy muy consciente de lo que me pasa y de que en la fase en la que estoy ahora puede ser incluso peor que entrar en fase maníaca. El hecho de estar depresivo influye en todo lo que hago y en cómo me siento, lo único que quiero hacer es dormir y estar solo, cosa que Isak me impide casi siempre. Asique ahora a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros me encuentro triste, el mundo para mi está pintado de un color gris apagado, todo es un vacío constante, me recuerda a Londres en los días lluviosos en los que nadie sale de casa y las nubes grises hacen que las calles se inunden de soledad y tristeza. A pesar de que las sábanas de la cama de Isak son azules eso no logra animarme ni una pizca, pero el verle ahí aguantando a mi lado creo que es un buen comienzo para intentar superar esto juntos.

Me acurruco entre ellas mientras noto como el sueño me va venciendo, a pesar de la presencia de mi novio observándome fijamente consigo dormirme con solo sentir el calor de las sabanas de su cama.

-Hola- susurra Isak recostado a mi lado.

-Hola- me desperezo parpadeando, acostumbrándome a la luz.  _Ahora mismo no me apetece hablar con nadie._

Me giro quedándonos cara a cara, recostados sobre nuestras almohadas mientras las sabanas me cubren a mí, estoy seguro de que Isak está helado pero por tal de que yo no pase frio ni se le pasaría por la cabeza quitarme la manta, es tan... él.

-¿Hambriento?- susurra Isak con una sonrisa

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto ignorando lo que acaba de decir

-Alrededor de las diez y media.

-Debería irme.

Me siento como si fuera un niño, Isak solo hace que cuidarme y dedicar su tiempo a mi, solo a mi, no quiero reprimirle de estar con sus amigos y sé que no quiero que pierda el tiempo conmigo, ya que lo único que hago es dormir y estar de mal humor, no se lo merece.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero que estés aquí y sientas que tienes que cuidar de mi.

-No me siento como si tuviera que cuidar de ti. ¿Y por que...- dice con una pausa- ¿Y por que eso estaría mal? – traga saliva.

-No hay nada de malo en ello.- cierro los ojos- Solo que no puedo soportar que estés aquí triste.

-No estoy triste.

Estoy seguro de que lo dice por decir, de la manera en la que me mira sé que siente pena por mi, y yo no quiero dar pena. Es más, volvemos al principio de esta historia, no quiero que me cuiden y estén por mi, me siento un estorbo, esa es una de las muchas razones por las que me fui de casa tan pronto; no podía soportar la cara de pena que me ponía mi madre cuando estaba deprimido, eso me ponía aun de peor humor.

Trago saliva sabiendo lo que estoy a punto de decir

-Solo sé que esto no va a funcionar.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- sus ojos desprenden un miedo que ya había visto antes.

-Porque es verdad- afirmo con el mismo tono neutral que he usado durante toda la conversación. Y decido mirar esos ojos verdes. - Solo te voy a hacer daño. Y después me odiarás.

-No.- consigue decir con los ojos húmedos tras una corta pausa- Tu no sabes una mierda sobre como esto va a acabar. Podría... – le tiembla la voz- podríamos tener una bomba atómica cayendo sobre nuestras cabezas mañana y... y entonces discutir esto habría sido una perdida de tiempo. -coge aire y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas- Asi que te sugiero que dejes de hablar del futuro... y entonces nos tomaremos esto con calma.

Me quedo callado sin saber que decir, intento que las palabras salgan de mi boca, advirtiéndole que no quiero que cuide de mi y que no pienso tolerar que sea mi niñera, y que no quiero salir con él si esta dispuesto a hacer eso. Pero no puedo decirlo, esas palabras no salen de mis labios, ahora solo habla él.

-Juguemos a un juego- propone- Es así... Se llama...  _Isak og Even: Minutt for minutt._ Y va sobre... Sobre que lo único de lo que nos debemos preocupar es en el próximo minuto.

La ternura con la que Isak me explica las cosas me derrite completamente, las barreras que he montado para separarme de él se han derrumbado como si fueran de papel, y la dulce mirada con la que me observa mientras me acaricia el pelo me hace pensar que quizás si que podemos tener una oportunidad juntos, es el único que se esfuerza en comprenderme y ayudarme ¿y eso creo que significa que quiere estar conmigo no?, lo mejor de todo es que yo también quiero estar con él, a toda costa.

-¿Estas dispuesto?- dice con algo de miedo, a lo que solo me dedico a responder un breve "Okey".

Me he dado cuenta de que cuando me acaricia el pelo siento como si todo mi mal humor desapareciera, no del todo pero un ochenta por ciento. La friccion entre sus suaves dedos y mi melena rubia me embelesan de un modo escalofriante, pero sé que me encanta. Estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme por él, lo daría todo por él aunque no estuviéramos juntos, asi que me dispongo a preguntarle como empezamos el juego.

-¿Que haremos en este minuto?

-En este minuto... nos besaremos.- sonrío al escucharlo.

-Relajante. - musito cuando lo pienso.

-Relajante. - sonríe.

Cuando nos besamos todos mis pensamientos negativos se nublan haciendo que se me olvide todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos días que han sido una maldita tortura para mí. Tocar sus labios es como tocar el cielo, saborear la fruta más dulce y quedarte en ella para siempre. Así es el besar a Isak, dulce, suave, tranquilo... y algo ardiente a mi gusto...

Me embelesa cada vez que roza su piel con la mía y cada vez que rodea mi mano con la suya se me sale el corazón del pecho, porque aún no me lo creo, no me creo que esté saliendo con el hombre de mis sueños, no me creo que este rubio esté loco por mi.

No me creo que Isak Valtersen me quiera. A mi.

**MANDAG 10:36**

Después de despedirme vagamente de Isak, me quedo dormido de nuevo en su cama, no quiero ir al instituto y no me veo capaz de soportar a toda esa gente.

Me despierto al rato oyendo a Eskild hablar por teléfono fuera de la habitacion, está hablando a voces, como para no oírlo. Cuando salgo por la puerta me lo encuentro en frente de mi colgando el teléfono.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto controlando mi humor, no quiero chillarle por despertarme. Me paso una mano por el pelo.

Veo como Eskild vuelve a repasarme de arriba abajo casi relamiendose y por alguna razón eso me cambia el humor, siempre que me ve repite lo mismo, parezco un trozo de carne frente a los leones cuando estoy con él.

-No, solo... Un amigo quería quedar y le he dicho que no me apetecía.- explica guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo. – ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres probar mis deliciosos sándwiches?

-Está bien.- asiento.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina y me quedo sentado viendo como prepara mi desayuno, esto me hace pensar en Isak, no llevo ni 15 minutos sin él y ya lo añoro, el dia se me va a hacer larguísimo.

Eskild se dispone a introducir los sándwiches de jamon y queso en el horno y apoya la espalda baja en el mármol mirándome.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- dice levantando una ceja. Y yo me encojo de hombros.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-vuelve a preguntar esta vez con algo de miedo

-Mejor que antes- pongo media sonrisa tras lo que sus hombros se destensan al oírme.

-Entonces...- poniéndose una mano en la barbilla- Jugaremos al Yatzy

-¿Al que?- digo esta vez sonriendo ampliamente

-Oh ¿no sabes lo que és?- se pone una mano en el pecho dramatizando. Sonríe cuando me ve hacerlo.

Cuando suena el pitido del horno los ponemos en un plato y nos dirigimos al sofá, Eskild es muy divertido y me trata genial, me explica las reglas del juego y como funciona, Isak tiene mucha suerte de vivir con él. Solo consigo acabarme uno de los dos sándwiches del plato antes de ponernos a ver Planet Earth, la verdad es que es muy interesante, pero me aburre un poco y me entra de nuevo el sueño.

Oímos la cerradura de la puerta principal y Noora aparece, esperanzado de que fuera Isak tal es la decepción que aparto la mirada con algo de asco, no sé por que lo hago, pero necesito verle...

-Hola chicos.- saluda sonriente. Le devolvemos el saludo y se dirige a la cocina.

-¿Noora sigues hablando con aquél chico?- dice Eskild

-Eskild, no es momento para hablar de esto.- se la oye desde la cocina

-Si no lo quieres me lo quedo, está muy bueno.- dice guiñándome el ojo ante lo que rio inconscientemente.

Noora sale de la cocina poniéndole a Eskild los ojos en blanco y negando con la cabeza. Lleva una taza de té en las manos que huele aparentemente bien y se sienta en la mesa del comedor a buscar algo en su portátil.

-Noora, ¿de qué és?- señalo la taza de té encima de la mesa.

-Oh. Es té rojo. - sonríe- ¿Quieres uno?

Le sonrío y me encojo de hombros algo tímido, no necesito que me preparen nada, pero Noora es tan amable y simpática que no puedo negarme, todos en esta casa son geniales, ojalá viviera aquí.

A los tres minutos regresa saliendo de la cocina extendiéndome una taza gris exactamente igual que la suya. Musito un "Gracias" y vuelvo a la habitación, suplicando por dormirme de nuevo. Tras dejar la taza de té caliente vacía en la mesita de noche de Isak los ojos se me cierran al sentir el olor de éste en su almohada y me quedo frito gracias al té caliente.

**ONSDAG 16:01**

Después de pasarme todo el día durmiendo, como de costumbre estos últimos días, noto que Isak vuelve a estar desaparecido. Una pizca de enfado se infunde en mi interior, entiendo que deba ir a clase, pero yo también quiero estar con él.

Veo las notificaciones de mi móvil, entre ellas se encuentran un mensaje de Isak deseándome los buenos días y un mensaje de mi madre, tras abrir el de mi novio y responderle, curioseo en qué quiere mi madre.

**Mensaje de Mamá**

_Hola Even, desde el lunes que no hablamos, gracias por avisarnos de que te ibas a quedar en casa de Isak. Significa mucho para nosotros que seas feliz cariño. Por eso quiero proponerte si este viernes vienes a cenar a casa y charlamos los dos juntos, estarán también tus tíos._

Mis tios... esos a los que no veo hace como mil años y a los que no tengo ningunas ganas de ver por que ni siquiera recuerdo sus caras... Le dejo a mi madre caer que "Quizás vaya" pero no estoy seguro de querer ir.

Linn, la compañera de piso introvertida de Isak aparece por mi puerta con un suave toque con los nudillos.

-Hey, me han dicho que se te da bien el futbol.- entra con una sonrisa.

-Si, pero no quiero jugar al futbol ahora- frunzo el ceño al verla tumbarse, corrijo literalmente tirarse a los pies de mi cama.

_Es... rara. No me conoce apenas ni yo a ella y se tumba en la cama como si nada._

-¿Hechamos un FIFA?- pregunta levantando vagamente la cara del colchón. No tengo nada mejor que hacer así que mientras espero a que mi novio vuelva a casa decido aceptar. Me pongo la sudadera gris de Isak que encuentro por ahí, huele a él y eso la hace tremendamente especial para mi, me pongo la capucha por puro placer.

Tras encender la PS4 que tiene Isak en su habitación escogemos los equipos con los que vamos a jugar, obviamente elijo la selección Noruega pero Linn prefiere al equipo holandés.

Después de varios intentos nulos en ganarme quedando así 5-0 en las cuatro partidas que jugamos, lanza el mando contra el colchón y da un puñetazo al mismo muy frustrada.

-Holanda creía en ti!- dice desafiando a la pantalla de la tele.

-Quizás el equipo no sea el problema- río sin malicia a lo que Linn responde con una mueca en desacuerdo.

-Voy a cambiar de equipo, son pésimos.- vuelve a coger el mando para ajustar el cambio de equipos en la pantalla y selecciona al equipo Español. – No me falléis.

Volvemos a jugar otras tres partidas, esta vez los equipos no están tan desigualados pero pese a que el equipo vestido de rojo son mejores, consigo pegarle una paliza en la ultima partida, 3-1. Sonrío satisfecho al ver como se enfada mientras le quito el balón en el último minuto.

-Iba a chutar!

-Quieres chutar con ese, ¿en serio?

-No!, no, no, no.- aprieta los botones de su mando más fuerte intentando que el jugador se mueva más rápido- ¡¡Vamos maldita España!!

-Hola. – oigo una voz familiar proveniente de la puerta.

-Holaa- saludo levantando las cejas al ver a mi novio ya en casa. Linn pone en pausa la partida.

-Menos mal, ya estas en casa. Estoy cansadísima!- se queja

-Tienes mal perder eh..- le pincho y pone los ojos en blanco

-Me voy a dormir- se levanta de la cama.

-Ha sido genial pasar la tarde contigo, Linn.- digo en voz alta refiriéndome a mis victorias en el FIFA.

Isak por fin consigue entrar en la habitacion después de que la Linn molesta salga sin despedirse. Nadie puede notarlo pero cuando él entra en la habitacion consigue que algo en mi se ilumine como un árbol de navidad, es tan él. Mis ojos se quedan embelesados en los suyos hasta que salgo del trance cuando habla.

-Hola.- saluda de nuevo

-Hola- le repito antes de que se acerque a mi y me plante un beso en los labios. Junto con ese beso nos tiramos en la cama y quedamos tumbados bocarriba pero mirándonos, Isak se recoloca la gorra gris y suspira cansado antes de hablar.

-Todo bien?- pregunta curioso pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

Ahora todo encaja, sus compañeros han sido amables conmigo porque seguro que Isak se lo ha pedido. Linn supongo que estaba molesta por no poder haber dormido en su cueva durante el resto de la tarde por estar conmigo jugando. Y Noora y Eskild son amables conmigo, más de lo que deberían. No me importa demasiado pero igualmente me molesta un poco, ¿o quizás estoy exagerando?

-¿Les has pedido a tus compañeros que cuidaran de mi?- sonrío levantando una ceja sin malicia en ello, solo con algo de curiosidad, sé que Isak no haría nada que yo no necesitara.

-¿Cómo?- frunce el ceño y sonríe- No...-vuelvo a mirarle levantando las cejas diciéndole un "No me lo creo" y él solo se encoge de hombros. A veces alucino con nuestro lenguaje corporal, nos entendemos a la mínima.

-¡Joder, mientes fatal!- exclamo y sonríe a la par que yo.

-¿Soy un mal mentiroso?- pregunta riendo a lo que yo asiento- ¿Qué soy un mal mentiroso? ¡Soy el puto maestro de la mentira, no hay nadie más mentiroso que yo! Si yo te contara. - dice con tono chulesco y me hago el sorprendido dramatizando.

-Vale entonces dime, ¿con que te has salido con la tuya? – levanto una ceja.

-No, no quieres saberlo...

Suelto una carcajada mientras veo como me observa mientras me río, algo embelesado. Los centímetros que nos separan se me hacen casi una tortura, pero la mano que Isak pone en mi mejilla para acariciármela hace que disminuya.

-Me encanta verte reír. -susurra.

Mis ojos no pueden separarse de los suyos, son tan bonitos que me moriría si en este instante aparto la mirada, son igual de preciosos que él cuando sonríe.  _Mi Romeo_.

Una vibración me interrumpe del trance en el que estaba metido, el móvil de Isak vibra sobre su estómago.

-Joder, es Vilde...- suelta un suspiro dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada- es tan pesada con las cosas del Kosegruppa...

-Kosegruppa!- exclamo al oírlo- Lo había olvidado por completo.

-Pues no se lo digas porque se va a enfadar- advierte- Está muy preocupada de que la gente se uniera al grupo solo por las fiestas.

Recuerdo aquel día como si fuera ayer, en cuanto le vi lo supe, quería, deseaba conocerle. Menos mal que me guie por mi presentimiento y decidí aparecer al final, muy consciente de que estaba me la estaba jugando si Isak no aparecía por allí. Después de verle por los pasillos algunas veces hablando con Vilde, supuse que serían amigos y quizás tenía alguna posibilidad de verle otra vez y hablar con él.

-Yo me uní para conocerte.

-¿En serio?

-Si. ¿crees que estaba ahí para divertirme? - frunce el ceño confuso.

-¿Me habías visto antes de la primera reunión del grupo?

-Si... te vi el primer día del curso.

Ese día. Hacía tiempo que ese recuerdo no pasaba por mi mente, aquella vez que le vi por el pasillo, yo me dirigía hacia secretaria ya que me había trasladado de instituto y debían darme todos los papeles y mi horario conjunto con la información básica del curso; Recuerdo que él estaba cargando un montón de cosas en sus manos, libros, papeles y una caja con utensilios de química, una caja enorme por cierto, llevaba los cordones desatados y tenía bastante prisa.

Ya os podéis imaginar el resto. No ayudé a Isak a recoger los libros del suelo y los cristales rotos porque llegó Jonas en su rescate, como no. Pero desde aquél dia tuve un ligero presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar con él. Y menos mal que estaba en lo cierto.

-Guau..- susurra mientras seguramente divaga en su mente intentando recordar todo lo que hizo aquél día.

La vibración del teléfono aparece de nuevo  _que insoportable es Vilde, en serio._

Interrumpe la ligera inspección de Isak observándome y se queja con un "Joder" antes de cogerlo.

-Hola Vilde- cansado.

-No, no tenemos un árbol de navidad aquí- dice riendo pero algo extrañado.

Me hace gracia la cara que pone cuando no entiende alguna cosa, frunce el ceño y pone cara seria como si de lo que le estas hablando fuera lo más importante del mundo. La sonrisa se abre paso en mi cara al verle así.  _Es simplemente adorable._

-No...- parece que Vilde le interrumpe- Si, pero...Ya, pero si te interesa tanto tener un árbol de navidad cómpralo tú misma.

-¡Bueno, tú.., se puede comprar un árbol de navidad en cualquier lado, Vilde!- cierra los ojos molesto harto de la conversación- Como en Klellands Plass, allí.

-Ya, bien. Genial -parece que Vilde ha estado hablando sin escucharle, como de costumbre, y ha dicho algo que le ha calmado- Vale, adiós. – se despide algo más tranquilo.

No entiendo eso del árbol de navidad pero espero a que cuelgue para preguntarle por eso.

-Ya, si no te lo he dicho.. Hablando del Kosegruppa, Seré el anfitrión de la reunión de Navidad aquí, el viernes.

-¿Aquí?- pregunto sabiendo la respuesta para darme tiempo para pensar en si estoy preparado para ir o no, porque sé que va a preguntármelo. – ¿El viernes?- asiente.

-¿Quieres venir?- obvio que quiere que vaya. Pero no sé aun si estoy preparado para un barullo de gente a mi alrededor.

-Es que.. le prometí a mi madre una cosa, he hablado con ella hoy y.. de verdad quiere que vaya a casa para cenar y esas cosas. O no lo sé estaba pensando en que quizás me quedo ahí un tiempo.- hecho de menos a mi madre más de lo que necesito, pero no se si quiero estar en casa con mi padre de por medio. Hace unos días me enteré de que se había ido de casa pero mi madre sigue ahí. No quiero molestar a Isak ni a ninguno de sus compañeros teniéndome por el piso cada dos por tres, siendo conscientes de que no estoy pagando una mierda. No sé que hacer.

-Solo tómalo un día a la vez- responde como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

Me quedo callado, sorprendido por su respuesta, pensarlo gradualmente quizás es una nueva forma de torturarte constantemente pero almenos me ayudará a no estresarme por cualquier tontería.

Alargo el brazo y quedo de lado frente a él, pongo la mano sobre su mejilla y veo como sus ojos se cierran lentamente como si el tacto de mi piel le quemara. Rompo la distancia de los pocos centímetros que quedan entre nosotros juntando nuestros labios y besándole lentamente.

Definitivamente el sabor de sus labios siempre será mi favorito.

**TORSDAG 13:55**

Me dirijo como cada mañana al instituto, despidiéndome de Even con un beso que me deja bastante triste, ojalá pudiera quedarme con él todos los días.

Después de varias clases aburridas en las que me dedico a pensar que estará haciendo Even mientras no estoy, quizás estará durmiendo que es lo que se hace aproximadamente el 70% del día; me dirijo al patio para encontrarme con mi grupo, tenemos asignaturas diferentes así que coincidimos poco en las clases.

-Hey Boys!- saludo dándoles un apretón de manos a cada uno y ellos responden de la misma manera.

-¿Como va?- Jonas dice cordialmente

-Todo bien, bien.

-¿Cómo está Evak?- pregunta Magnus poniendo ímpetu en la ultima palabra, ha insistido en llamarnos a Even y a mi así, dice que nuestros nombres juntos quedan perfectos.  _Es un poco extraño pero le quiero igual._

Separo ambos brazos de mi torso y los levanto levemente, dando a entender que la cosa va lenta.

-Bien, supongo. Estamos tomándolo día a día, minuto a minuto.- aprieto los labios conforme y gesticulo media sonrisa tímida.

-Minuto a minuto. Oh dios mío, escuchad "Even y Isak, Minuto a minuto"- abre las manos, las junta y las separa simulando estar desenrollando un título de una película. Su cara de sorpresa es un poema. - Es la clase de mierda que puedes venderle a la cadena NRK. A la gente le encantaría, ¡yo mismo lo vería!

-Eso es un poco raro de pensar.

-¿Por qué? Si te gusta, follar en la tele. ¿Crees que no soportaría ver a dos chicos follando? – se ha puesto serio pero lo conozco demasiado como para tomármelo así.

-No, es más jodido para mi que tu nos veas follando, porque no seria excitante- oigo reír a Jonas y a Mahdi

-¿Crees que no excito?- me dice verdaderamente preocupado.

-Definitivamente no eres alguien que me ponga. – todos reímos menos Magnus.

-¡Joder! Tú me follarías si tuvieras la oportunidad, lo sé.

-No.- me da pena decírselo, pero definitivamente es la verdad.

-Ok, mierda. ¿A quién te follarías primero de nosotros?-dice señalándolos verdaderamente preocupado pero yo sigo con la sonrisa en la cara, cuando hablo con Magnus todo es muy surrealista.- ¿Mahdi, Jonas o yo?

-Jonas.- digo teniendo la respuesta clarísima desde el principio ya que antes de conocer a Even, lo que pasó entre nosotros no tuvo precio, aquél beso que nos dimos fue mágico, algo que quedará guardado para siempre solo en nuestras mentes. Río ante la cara de Magnus. Y Jonas me choca la mano orgulloso diciendo "Bien, eso es lo que pensaba".

-Vale, ¿y entre Mahdi y yo?- insiste

-Ah pues ese serás tú- la cara de Magnus se ilumina por unos instantes- Mahdi.

Todos empezamos a reír.

-Ah, segundo puesto hermano!- chulea Mahdi señalando el numero dos con los dedos.

-Que mierda. ¿por qué nadie quiere follar conmigo? - pregunta preocupado

-Estas desesperado, es como es.

-No estoy desesperado, estoy super tranquilo. – el comportamiento de Magnus me preocupa un poco, tiene metido en la cabeza que debe follar y a mí me está empezando a cansar.

-Oh joder, las chicas de baile...- dice Mahdi babeando

Cuando alzo la vista veo como cuatro chicas que no conozco entran en el recinto de la escuela, las cuatro son rubias y lo único que pienso es en que una de ellas debe estar pasando algo de frio ya que solo lleva una chaqueta a diferencia de las otras que llevan abrigos. Aun así, sus figuras destacan por si solas, son guapas y les brilla el pelo de una manera especial. ¿ _Que mascarilla deben usar?_

Contemplo como avanzan hacia nosotros con la sensación de que tardan una eternidad en llegar, mi cara de indiferencia lo dice todo a diferencia de las de mis amigos que babean contemplándolas. Empiezan a ponerse nerviosos y se las comen con los ojos.

-Hola- dice la más bajita del grupo.- Tu eres Isak ¿Verdad?

-Si – se levanta las gafas y se las coloca en el pelo.

-Hemos oído que tienes algo con Even de tercer año y queríamos decirte que nos encanta.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo como mis chicos se miran entre ellos, seguramente esperanzados en aprovechar que soy gay para ligar con ellas.

-...Dos chicos juntos es precioso- acaba de hablar con una sonrisa en la cara. Asiento antes de hablar, el apego que tienen las chicas con los gays es mágico, no sé. Se hace raro pero no me desagrada.

-Genial- digo sin maldad alguna. Las chicas se miran entre ellas.

-El grupo de danza tendrá un encuentro de Navidad este viernes, puedes venir si quieres. – noto como los ojos de Magnus se clavan en mi esperanzado por mi respuesta.

-No creo que pueda porque voy a la quedada de navidad del Kosegruppa que también es el viernes, asi que... - la cara de decepción de todo el grupo me hace algo de gracia, los chicos porque no van a conseguir liarse con ellas y las bailarinas porque no tendrán el placer de tener a un chico gay en su fiesta...  _Nunca me han hablado y ahora que salgo del armario se me acercan, vaya interesadas._

-Que mal. Bueno, nos vemos por aquí.- se despide la misma chica con una sonrisa algo decepcionada y se marchan.

Las miradas de mis chicos se clavan en mi como agujas pero lo único que puedo hacer es reírme. 

-¿Que cojones? ¿Hermano? - consigue articular Magnus después de un silencio.

-¿Qué?- pregunto con la voz aguda aun sabiendo a que se refiere.

-¿Encuentro de navidad con el kosegruppa?- dice Mahdi irónicamente

-Si, estaré allí, sois bienvenidos. Y además seré el anfitrión así que estáis más que invitados a venir.- la sonrisa de satisfacción sigue en mi cara.

-¿Qué narices?- oigo decir a Magnus poniéndose las manos en la cara muy sorprendido.

-La puerta al paraíso estaba abierta... ¿Y tu hablas de una reunión del Kosegruppa?- se queja Mahdi apunto de llorar.

Niego con la cabeza aun sonriente y los miro uno a uno antes de irme y decir:

-Chicos, tenéis que empezar a conseguiros chicas solos.

Cuando llego a casa ya son las cuatro de la tarde, entro por la puerta y me encuentro a Eskild en el pasillo.

-Hola, como ha ido?- su voz es casi un susurro.

-Hola bie...- inmediatamente me hecha una mirada asesina y se pone un dedo en la boca en señal de que haga silencio. Y señala mi habitación.  _Even debe estar durmiendo._

-Bien- digo esta vez bajando la voz- estoy cansadísimo. Me hace una señal con la cabeza para que lo siga hacia el comedor. Dejo la mochila encima del pequeño mueble del recibidor y lo sigo.

Todo esta de por medio, hay cajas por todos lados que rebosan de decoraciones de navidad, luces de colores, gorros de Papá Noel, figuritas... Veo que un árbol de navidad esta colocado al fondo del comedor. Noora esta decorándolo e intentando rodearlo con las luces de color amarillo. Linn esta desenredando los cables de luces de las cajas y Eskild se dedica a limpiar los muebles en los que vamos a colocar las figuritas. Los miro uno a uno con mucho cariño, el recuerdo de la Navidad me pone ñoño y se me aguan los ojos al verlos a todos colaborando para la reunión de mañana.

-Hey Isak, ¿como ha ido? ¿Nos ayudas?- sonríe Noora al verme.

-Tu amiga chillona ha traído el puto árbol a las nueve y media de la mañana. ¿Te lo puedes creer?- musita Linn acabando de desenredar las luces.  _Linn, haciendo amigos._

Me quedo embobado en las luces que están colgadas en la pared encima del sofá, imaginándome como serán cuando estén encendidas. Unos brazos me rodean la cintura por la espalda.

-Hola guapo- me besa la mejilla- ¿que tal ha ido hoy?

-Bien, cansado. Unas chicas se me han acercado solo por que estoy contigo- río recordándolo. Even frunce el ceño simpático.

-Sí, me han invitado a una fiesta de su grupo o algo así. Las bailarinas. – Noora y Eskild que están en la misma habitación que nosotros, me echan una mirada asesina. Yo levanto las manos con las palmas abiertas- No, no tranquilos. Las he rechazado de calle. Creo que solo me han invitado por que soy gay.

\- ¿Y por qué te crees que estas invitado a nuestra fiesta? ¿Por qué eres simpático? - dice Eskild ante lo que todos reímos, incluido Even.

Hacia tiempo que no le oía reírse así y me alegra mucho saber que se encuentra mejor que esta mañana. Ya que por pocas me tira de la cama cuando me he levantado para irme. Agarro las muñecas que me rodean y las apreto contra mi para que me abrace más fuerte. Le quiero tanto, le echaba muchísimo de menos.

-¿Vas a venir?- susurro girando la cara y mirándole. Eskild se pone a hablar con Noora y Linn sobre alguien que ha conocido por Grindr.

-No creo, a mi madre le gustaría que fuera a casa. – hago un puchero

-Vale- me abraza más fuerte pidiéndome perdón por perderse la fiesta. Pero en realidad me alegro por él, ya que la relación con su madre últimamente no ha sido del todo buena y me reconforta saber que van a volver a hablarse más cercanamente.

-¿Y tu que has hecho en todo el dia?- pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Dormir. – responde Eskild secamente desde la otra punta del comedor.

Even ríe a carcajadas y los ojos me brillan de verle así.

**FREDAG 20:05**

-Mamá por favor, ya vale.- me quejo después de las numerosas veces en las que mi madre ha intentado colocarme bien la chaqueta y arreglarme el pelo a su gusto.

-Ay, Even no te quejes tanto- bufo harto y pongo los ojos en blanco- Hablame de Isak anda, ¿como os conocisteis?

Sigo sentado en la silla de la cocina, explicándole a mi madre toda la historia mientras me peina como si fuera un niño. No me interrumpe en ningún momento, al contrario, se dedica a escucharme y asentir confirmándome que está atenta. Cuando acabo noto que una sonrisa esta dibujada en mi cara.

-¿A que hora es eso?- me pregunta refiriéndose a la fiesta, tenía pensado ir después de pasar un rato con ella- Tus tíos al final no vienen pero podemos comer juntos mañana.- Asiento.

-En teoría a las siete y media, pero creo que ya voy tarde- reímos los dos juntos.

-Entonces sal ya, te estará esperando preocupado.

-Tranquila, no sabe que voy.- Me levanto de la silla y me coloco mi chaqueta. Me expulso un poco el polvo de los pantalones.

-Eres de lo que no hay- niega con la cabeza mirándome con cariño- avísame cuando llegues.

Sonrío en señal de agradecimiento y salgo por la puerta en dirección a casa de Isak.

Subo las escaleras hacia la puerta ya que viven en un segundo. Oigo el sonido de mi móvil, es mi madre.

-Hola mamá, ya he llegado. Te iba a escribir.- prometo riendo como si me hubiera leído la mente.

-Hola cariño, perfecto. Pero te llamaba para...- hace una pausa y yo me detengo en frente de la puerta de Isak- solo si tu quieres... me gustaría conocer a Isak.- el pinchazo en mi estomago aparece y no puedo evitar sonreír.- Pregúntale si quiere venir mañana a comer con nosotros, pero no le presiones si no quiere venir ¿de acuerdo?

Prometo a mi madre que no le presionaré y que la avisaré con la respuesta lo antes posible. Me adentro en casa de Isak siendo recibido por Sana, que me da dos besos al verme.

Saludo a todo el mundo que me encuentro mientras busco a mi novio por toda la casa, finalmente llego a la cocina por sorpresa. Abre los ojos cuando se percata de mi presencia, me mira con mucho cariño y una sonrisa que se abre paso entre sus dientes.

Lleva una camisa gris oscuro que le queda extremadamente bien, con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos, combinándola con unos vaqueros pitillos negros. Veo que ya han empezado con la fiesta ya que sostiene una cerveza en la mano, eso me recuerda al dia en el que nos besamos por primera vez, concretamente recuerdo la lata de cerveza de color verde en la que estaba terriblemente embelesado mientras Emma y Sonja conversaban. Estaba muy mono vestido de Julio Cesar. No puedo evitar sonreir al recordarlo.

Jonas, Mahdi y Magnus me saludan y apoyo mi espalda baja en el mármol al lado de este último integrándome en la conversación.

\- ¿Que pasa?

-Ayudamos a Magnus a follarse a Vilde.- señala Isak

-Ya veo. ¿Y como ha ido hasta ahora?- digo contemplando el terreno y extrañado por el horrible jersei que lleva Magnus, es rojo y tiene el cuerpo de un elfo dibujado, aparte de que le va enorme.  _Este chico es un desastre._

\- Simplemente no debería estar tan desesperado- añade Mahdi, Jonas le sigue asintiendo.

-¡Es jodidamente imposible no ser desesperado si no se lo que es ser desesperado! – se queja Magnus

\- Solo imagina... a un tio guay y tranquilo. Y después intenta ser como él.- explica Jonas. No tiene demasiado sentido para mi pero lo dejo estar.

-James Bond- responde el rubio con algo de esperanza. Sigo sin entender a que se refieren con todo esto. Creo que Magnus no debería ser alguien que no es asi que decido darle la vuelta a la tortilla.

\- ¿Sabes qué, Magnus? Creo que solo deberías ir a por ello y ser tu mismo. Llevar la desesperación a otro nivel.- Los dos morenos asienten convencidos.

-¿Que quieres decir?- pregunta Isak

-Bueno, demuéstrale lo desesperado que estas.- veo a todos los que me rodean sonriendo excepto a Magnus que esta perplejo ante lo que le acabo de decir, como si acabara de ver un ángel.

-¿Desesperado a otro nivel? Joder, venga. ¡Vamos!- se pone en pie y sale de la cocina. Tras él le siguen Jonas y Mahdi para ver el paripé.

Por fin me quedo a solas con mi novio. Me acerco para apoyarme a su lado, nos saludamos tras un beso corto y le rodeo la cintura con mi brazo.

-¿Cómo estás?- me pregunta cariñoso.

-Bien- sonrío- acabo de hablar con mi madre y.. me esta molestando porque quiere conocerte de verdad. -Asiente.

-Asi que, ¿que te parece si vamos mañana? -se queda pensando unos segundos antes de responder con un Si.

-¿Si?- ya sé la respuesta pero quiero oírla de nuevo.

-Si, claro.

-¿No crees que es incomodo?

-No, ya no encuentro nada incomodo- dice soltando un suspiro.

Desbloqueo mi móvil y envío un mensaje a mi madre, diciéndole que mañana iremos a comer con ella.

-Siempre y cuando tu sonrias y...- oígo decir a Isak mientras escribo en la pantalla.

-¡Puedo hacer eso!

-Y uses ropa- bromea y yo levanto las cejas sonriendo. -Asi estamos tranquilos.

-Te prometo que usare ropa.- digo acercándome a él y besándole lentamente. Me separo unos segundos para mirarle esos preciosos ojos verdes y vuelvo a darle tres besos cortos en sus dulces labios con ligero sabor a cerveza. Mientras nuestras narices se rozan y nuestras miradas se unen como si nos estuviéramos retando a ver quien besa primero oímos una voz en la cocina.

-Hola.

-¡Sana!- exclama Isak. -¿Ya os conocéis verdad?

-Kosegruppa.- responde Sana dedicándome una sonrisa.

-Mi compi de biología. Y amiga.

-¿Si? ¿Como le va a Isak en biología?- pregunto. Ella mira a Isak disconforme y dice:

-És útil. Se podría decir.- intento evitar reírme pero no puedo.

-¡Y una mierda! Te ayude a llegar a un 5 mientras que yo he tenido un 6 todo el año- se queja.  _Esa chica me cae demasiado bien._

-Tenemos un regalo de navidad para ti- le extiende un pequeño sobre de color violeta a Isak.

-¿Qué es?- pregunta ansioso mientras lo abre.

Saca una bolsa con algo de Marihuana pero no entiendo porque lo tiene Sana. Isak sonríe y se alegra al verlo.

-¡El 10%! Gracias.- no sé de lo que hablan pero no le doy importancia porque estoy seguro de que Isak me lo contará en algún momento.

-¡Que compañera de biología más maja!- le arrebato la pequeña bolsa y empiezo a inspeccionarla mientras siguen hablando. A los pocos segundos noto como Sana sale de la cocina.  _Hace tiempo que no fumo de esto pero ahora mismo me apetecería..._  Unas manos me arrebatan la bolsa de las manos.

-No tendrás nada de esto- me riñe leyéndome la mente. ¿ _En serio Isak? ¿Me vas a reñir por esto? ¿Ni probarlo?_

-No es bueno para ti- dice levantando la barbilla con aires de grandeza y yo suspiro.

-Tampoco es bueno para ti- empujo suavemente su hombro.

-Oh, esta completamente bien para mi, pero no para ti. – dice acercándose a mi.

-¿Vas a ser quien me dice lo que esta bien para mi y lo que esta mal?.

-Por supuesto. Es mi trabajo- bromea.

-¿Tienes trabajo?

-Si, es literalmente mi trabajo. Por eso hago esto. Encontré un poster que decía " _Even Bech Naesheim necesita una persona de apoyo y un novio"_ \- reímos juntos.

-¿Y tu aceptaste? -digo acercándome a él. Una aura de sensualidad se instaura en él cuando bromea de esa forma conmigo y no puedo contenerme a no besarle.

-Si, porque pensé "Joder, que bueno está"-dice con la voz en un tono algo sensual, esa es la gota que colma el vaso y me lanzo a sus labios como alma que busca el diablo, le beso enredando mis dedos en sus mechones rubios y acercándolo a mi por la cintura con la otra mano. Nos separo antes de cambiar de opinión y tirármelo encima del mármol de la cocina.

-Que amable, eres tan amable- digo sarcástico mientras le acaricio la mejilla.

-Pude haberlo hecho gratis- ladea la cabeza.

-Oh,¿Te pagan?

-Si, tu madre me paga 500 a la semana. No es tan extraño...-le interrumpo:

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? - me separo indignado falsamente dándole un toque en el hombro.

-No es tan extraño que quiera "conocerme"- me guiña un ojo.

-Pues me merezco parte de ese dinero. -reclamo

-No.

-Si- sonrío

-Es mi dinero. No tendrás nada.

Esa aura vuelve a rodearlo haciendo que mis ganas de besarle vuelvan otra vez. Aprovechando que estamos cerca le beso de nuevo pero esta vez es él quien me coge de la nuca impidiendo que nos separemos. Mientras nos besamos sigue con la broma intercalando un "No" repetidas veces mientras me rio, estas pequeñas cosas me hacen quererlo aún más.

Ayudo a Eskild a colocar el muérdago en el marco de la puerta, me lo ha pedido porque al parecer nadie más alcanza a colocarlo. Me apoyo en la pared y contemplo la reunión, noto que todo es calidez en esta casa y me encanta sentirme así.

La música navideña le da un toque fantástico y las decoraciones han quedado genial; Magnus y Vilde se encuentran en frente del árbol de Navidad comiéndose la boca desesperadamente. V _aya, parece que mi consejo ha funcionado_.

Eskild se encuentra en frente mío paseándose bajo el muérdago con aires de diva como si fuera una modelo. Noora, Sana, y las demás chicas se encuentran en la mesa del comedor moldeando y amasando galletas de jengibre y haciendo manualidades mientras ríen. Los chicos, Jonas, Mahdi, Chris y otros, están tirados en el sofá mientras observan el panorama de Magnus y Vilde chistosamente.

Contemplo como mi novio me mira de reojo mientras habla con Eva sentados en una mesa a un lado de las chicas.

_Le veo, le miro y pienso. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no me hubiera sentado aquel día en la cafetería?, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él no hubiera estado allí?, ¿Y si Vilde no me hubiese invitado al Kosegruppa?, ¿O si hubiera llegado un poco más tarde a la cafetería?, ¿O si el examen no me hubiera ido bien?, ¿O si no hubiera estudiado el día anterior?, ¿Y si no hubiera echado a Sonja de mi piso aquél día?_

_Por fin entiendo lo de los universos paralelos, todo de lo que habla Isak, sobre las dimensiones, como le brillan los ojos cada vez que habla de eso. De la misma manera en la que lo hacen los míos cuando le miro. Es fascinante._

_Quizás no nos hubiéramos conocido en el grupo, quizás me lo hubiera encontrado de vuelta a casa como aquella vez que me pidió cerveza..._

_Lo que de verdad sé con certeza es que él me salvó, me salvó de tantas maneras que no soy capaz de enumerarlas todas sin ponerme a llorar. Me rescató, no de Sonja, ni de mis padres, sino de mí mismo, me rescató de la tristeza en la que estaba sumergido sin siquiera saberlo, me rescató de la indiferencia que le daba al amor enseñándome como amarle paso a paso, me rescató de aquel armario en el que estaba metido sin darme cuenta y me ayudó a reconocerme a mí mismo tal y como soy. Vino como un caballero de armadura reluciente a rescatarme tal y como Romeo hizo con Julieta, aunque la historia no acabara del todo bien, tengo la certeza de que nuestro amor es tan real como el suyo. Tan delicado, tan honesto, tan puro._   
  


_Si tan solo no nos hubiéramos sentado en el ventanal de mi habitación, mientras fumábamos observándonos detenidamente el uno al otro evitando nuestros cruces de miradas, encontrándonos, viéndonos el alma..._

_Si..._

_Quizás nos hubiéramos reencontrado en otra vida._

_Jeg er sikker._   
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leerme espero de verdad que te haya gustado :)
> 
> Esta historia ya esta acabada en otra plataforma y los capitulos se irán subiendo durante esta semana.
> 
> Cualquier sugerencia o critica constructiva en los comments.  
> ALT ER LOVE<3\. <3


End file.
